Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius (Indonesian)
by Cyaaz
Summary: Cagalli dan Kira adalah sepasang siswa SMA biasa yang menjalani kehidupan normal mereka di ORB. Hingga sesuatu terjadi pada mereka, sesuatu yang membuat mereka mengalami petualangan yang luar biasa. Sebuah petualangan besar yang hanya ada di dalam dongeng. – Chapter 09 – Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hai, Readers…! Cyaaz muncul dengan Fic Baru! :D_

_Sebenernya Fic ke 2 Cyaaz bukan ini, tapi karena Cyaaz tiba-tiba jenuh dan bosan dengan Fic Romance… Jadilah Fic ini…_

_Ide Fic ini sebenernya udah ada sejak 5 tahun lalu (bahkan ada draft-nya di laptop, yang udah sangat amat menjamur), karena waktu itu Cyaaz belum mengenal FF._

_Sebenernya Cyaaz berencana untuk Update Fic ini bulan depan, tapi setelah dipikir2, sepertinya Update sekarang juga gak apa-apa. (salahkan sifat buruk Author yang tidak sabaran dan cepat bosan!). Selain itu, Cyaaz takut kalo Fic ini dibiarkan terlalu lama menjamur di Laptop, Cyaaz akan lupa dengan alurnya, sewaktu masih ditengah jalan. (Pengalaman dari Fic pertama)._

_Oya, kalau nanti ditemukan kemiripan konsep Fic ini dengan anime lain, harap maklumi. Karena Fic ini memang terinspirasi dari beberapa Anime. Waktu pertama kali dibuat dulu juga, Fic ini sebenernya bisa disebut sebagai FF di fandom lain. Tapi tentu saja Cyaaz udah merombak habis2an Draft Cyaaz. Semoga aja hasilnya bagus dan nggak ketauan kemiripannya dengan anime lain._

_Semoga kalian menikmati Fic ini ya…_

_Cyaaz bener-bener gak yakin dengan Kualitas Fic ini._

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, **__**Confusing**__**, Hard Word(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer: GS/D Bukan milik Cyaaz…_

_Selamat Membaca…_

* * *

_**Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius**_

**Chapter 01**

* * *

_**Prologue…**_

_Jauh di dalam sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat dan gelap, terdapat sebuah bangunan kastil tua berukuran besar yang berdiri dengan kokoh. Dinding kastil itu telah dipenuhi dengan lumut dan tanaman liar telah menjalar di mana-mana._

_Kastil tua yang telah tidak terawat itu juga diselimuti oleh kabut tebal dan aura hitam yang pekat. Membuat bangunan kastil bergaya abad ke-10 tersebut terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Kastil itu memiliki beberapa menara kecil yang berjajar di kedua sisi bangunan, menghimpit sebuah menara utama di tengah-tengahnya. Sebuah menara utama yang besar dan tingginya melebihi menara-menara lainnya._

_Di dalam salah satu ruangan yang ada di menara utama kastil tersebut, terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang tengah berdiri menghadap ke luar jendela. Wajah pria itu tidak dapat dikenali, karena ia mengenakan sebuah topeng berwarna putih yang menutupi bagian sekitar mata hingga hidungnya._

_Pria itu tengah memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar bangunan tempat ia berada dengan seksama. Memperhatikan setiap tetes air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, sekaligus mendengarkan suara gemuruh yang dihasilkan oleh petir yang menyambar tanpa henti._

_Sesaat kemudian senyuman yang terkesan licik, tiba-tiba saja terukir di wajah pria itu. Disertai dengan aura gelap tipis yang muncul di sekeliling tubuhnya. "Sudah saatnya," gumamnya, "ZAFT akan mulai bergerak sekarang."_

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

_**Normal PoV**_

**ORB – 2009 - March - 24**

Seorang gadis remaja berambut pendek terlihat tengah mengendap-endap memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ia berjalan perlahan tanpa mengeluarkan suara, mendekati sebuah ranjang berukuran _single_ yang ada di sudut ruangan tersebut.

Begitu gadis berambut pirang itu tiba di sisi ranjang, ia langsung memperhatikan sosok orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan seksama. Sosok seorang gadis yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari dirinya, tengah tertidur pulas di bawah selimut tebal berwarna merah. Terlihat raut wajah gadis yang tertidur itu sangat damai dan tentram, mungkin ia tengah bermimpi indah saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian gadis remaja yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di samping ranjang, mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah gadis yang masih tertidur. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan dan…

"KAKAK! AYO BANGUN!" teriak gadis berambut pirang itu.

Gadis yang tadinya tertidur dengan nyaman di ranjangnya, sontak terbangun dan langsung melompat kaget karena mendengar teriakan tadi. Jantung gadis itu berdebar kencang dan nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal. Ia langsung menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Saat gadis itu menoleh ke kanan, ia mendapati sosok gadis remaja yang ia kenal tengah tersenyum nakal ke arahnya. "Stellar! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya gadis itu. "Jangan teriak seperti tadi! Kau membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung," ujarnya sambil mengelus dadanya. Masih terasa debaran jantung yang kencang, akibat ulah gadis remaja yang ia panggil "Stellar".

"Hahaha. Maaf…" Stellar menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Tapi cara tadi benar-benar ampuh untuk membangunkan Kakak."

Gadis yang dipanggil "kakak" oleh Stellar hanya mendengus, lalu ia menjitak kepala adiknya dengan sedikit keras. "Tetap saja tidak boleh!" serunya.

Stellar sempat merintih kesakitan, lalu ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Iya, maaf…"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas panjang dari sang kakak. "Ya sudah, cepat mandi sana!"

Stellar mengangguk, lalu ia segera beranjak pergi dari kamar tersebut. Setelah sosok Stellar menghilang, sang kakak juga segera bangkit dari posisinya yang sejak tadi terduduk di ranjangnya. Ia menatap ke arah cermin yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya sejenak, sekedar untuk mengamati raut wajah dan penampilannya saat ini.

Gadis itu mengenakan piama berwarna ungu muda. Raut wajah dan sinar mata _amber_-nya masih terlihat lesu. Rambut pirangnya juga masih sedikit acak-acakan, terurai begitu saja hingga menyentuh bahunya. Setelah mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin yang terlihat kacau, gadis itu mendesah pelan dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Kemudian gadis bermata _amber_ itu melepaskan pakaiannya satu per satu dan melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai. Ia mengambil selembar handuk yang tersampir di kursi riasnya, kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar mandi yang masih bagian dari kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan sehelai handuk berwarna putih membalut tubuhnya. Ia membuka lemari pakaian miliknya, mengeluarkan seragam sekolahnya, lalu mulai mengenakannya satu per satu.

Sekali lagi, ia mengamati bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Saat ini ia telah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Seragam sekolah yang terdiri dari kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih, rok cokelat tua yang panjangnya hanya mencapai lututnya dan sebuah dasi berwarna hitam terpasang rapi di kerah bajunya.

"Yup, hari ini aku harus lebih bersemangat lagi!" gumam gadis itu kepada dirinya sendiri, sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya ke depan dada.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

_**Cagalli's PoV**_

Seperti biasa, hari ini aku datang ke sekolah lebih pagi dari kebanyakan murid-murid lain. Gedung sekolah yang megah, dan juga lorong-lorong sekolah yang aku lewati sekarang masih sepi dan sunyi.

Tanpa memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarku dengan seksama, aku terus melangkah ke ruang kelas 2-C di lantai tiga gedung ini. Sesampainya di kelas, aku menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat, yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis.

"Pagi, Kira!" sapaku saat memasuki ruang kelasku.

Laki-laki yang aku panggil tadi menoleh padaku, lalu ia tersenyum dan menjawab, "Pagi, Cagalli."

Aku tersenyum balik padanya, pada Kira Yamato yang merupakan teman sekelasku. Senyuman lembut yang baru saja ia berikan padaku, merupakan menu sarapan terbaik yang bisa mendongkrak semangatku hari ini.

"Aku kalah cepat lagi ya?" tanyaku sambil menaruh tas ranselku di atas meja, yang ada di deretan ke tiga.

"Hahaha, iya," jawab Kira. Ia sekarang menghampiri tempatku. "Bangun kesiangan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Ya, begitulah," aku melihat Kira tertawa kecil. "Untung saja Stellar membangunkanku," ujarku. "Walaupun dengan cara yang agak kasar," tambahku menggerutu.

Kira mengangkat alis matanya. "Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan kali ini?"

"Dia berteriak seperti orang gila, tepat di telingaku," jawabku, yang disambut oleh suara tawa Kira.

"Kurasa dia tahu, kalau itu adalah cara yang jitu untuk membangunkanmu," ujar Kira setelah ia tertawa.

Aku langsung merengut karena kesal, setelah mendengar komentar dari Kira. "Huh, kau dan anak nakal itu... Kalian berdua sama saja!" seruku, lalu memalingkan wajahku.

Sesaat kemudian, aku merasakan Kira sudah duduk di bangkunya yang tepat berada di depan bangkuku. Lalu aku merasakan sentuhan tangannya di kepalaku.

"Hey, ayolah… Jangan cemberut begitu!" Kira mengelus-elus kepalaku, seperti mengelus seekor anak kucing. "Wajahmu jadi makin jelek."

Aku melirik sedikit, untuk melihat wajah Kira dan mendapati ia sedang tersenyum manis ke arahku. Semoga saja sekarang pipiku tidak berubah warna.

"Ck, kau menyebalkan!" hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

Kira hanya tertawa, membuat jantungku berdebar agak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hanya seorang Kira Yamato yang bisa membuatku merasakan hal ini. Merasakan sensasi aneh saat darah mengalir ke pipiku. Sensasi aneh saat jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdebar kencang. Sensasi kenyamanan yang aku rasakan setiap kali bersama dengannya.

Sejak kapan aku mulai merasakan sensasi semacam ini? Mungkin sejak kami sekelas beberapa bulan yang lalu? Mungkin sejak saat kami memasuki SMA yang sama? Atau mungkin bahkan sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di taman kota, sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu? Entahlah, aku sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan aku mulai merasakan perasaan ini.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Suara langkah kaki seseorang, sukses menghentikan pemikiran panjangku.

Aku dan Kira menoleh ke arah pintu secara bersamaan, terlihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna merah baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas. Seketika itu juga, aku melihat Kira memalingkan wajahnya dan tatapan matanya jadi sayu.

Flay Allster, ia adalah salah satu teman sekelasku dan Kira. Ia bahkan sudah sekelas dengan Kira sejak kelas satu dan mereka berdua sempat pacaran. Sampai hubungan mereka berakhir, saat Flay meminta putus.

Saat itu aku tidak tahu, apa alasan Flay meminta putus dari Kira. Kira bercerita padaku kalau ia sendiri juga tidak yakin, karena selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Sampai suatu hari, aku dan Kira mendapati Flay sedang pergi berduaan bersama seorang murid kelas tiga yang bernama Sai Argyle.

Sejak saat itulah, hubungan di antara Kira dan Flay jadi agak renggang. Mereka memang saling menyapa dan bicara satu sama lain, tapi hanya seperlunya saja. Aku bisa memahami perasaan Kira. Ia menyukai Flay, tapi Flay tidak membalas perasaannya dan memilih bersama dengan orang lain.

"Oya, Cagalli," suara Kira menyita perhatianku. "Nanti sepulang sekolah, aku ingin pergi ke _tempat itu_. Kau ikut?"

Walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu pasti ke mana Kira mengajakku pergi, tapi aku tetap mengangkat alis mataku. "Tidak biasanya, kau mengajakku pergi ke sana di hari sibuk begini?"

Lagi-lagi Kira menunjukkan senyum khasnya. "Tidak masalah 'kan? Lagipula kita sudah lama sekali tidak pergi ke sana bersama-sama."

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Yah, baiklah," jawabku. "Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Hari ini aku harus kerja jam 6 di toko roti," tambahku.

Ya, aku memang bekerja paruh waktu di beberapa tempat setiap hari. Kadang aku bekerja di toko roti, kadang di perpustakaan kota dan lain-lain. Aku bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku bersama Stellar, adik perempuanku.

Sejak ayah kami meninggal dua tahun lalu, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Stellar. Stellar yang lebih cekatan dariku, bertugas untuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah. Sedangkan aku bertugas untuk mencari uang dan berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Untunglah Stellar adalah anak yang mandiri, jadi aku tidak kerepotan mengurusinya.

Sebenarnya ayahku adalah seseorang yang cukup kaya. Ayah memang sudah meninggalkan sejumlah uang warisan untukku dan Stellar. Walaupun uang warisan dari ayah jumlahnya cukup banyak untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami selama beberapa tahun ke depan, tapi kami tetap saja tidak bisa hanya bergantung pada warisan itu 'kan? Karena warisan dari ayah suatu saat pasti akan habis. Karena itulah aku mulai bekerja paruh waktu dan menabung untuk masa depanku bersama Stellar.

Setelah beberapa saat aku terlarut dalam lamunanku, aku melihat Kira menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Oke," lalu ia tersenyum padaku.

Aku membalas senyumannya, sambil menatap mata ungunya dengan mata oranyeku. Aku sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, saat di mana tatapan mata kami saling bertemu.

"_Cagalli…"_

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh seseorang, dan perasaanku berubah jadi tidak enak. Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke sekitarku untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang memanggilku, tapi yang aku temukan hanyalah sosok Flay yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela.

"Ada apa, Cagalli?" suara Kira membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Um… Kau dengar sesuatu?" tanyaku tidak yakin.

Kira menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Memangnya kau dengar apa?"

Aku sempat menundukkan wajahku, lalu menggeleng untuk merespon Kira. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," gumamku.

Kira hanya mengangguk, lalu ia membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap ke papan tulis. Membuatku kembali memikirkan suara yang baru saja aku dengar. Suara yang terdengar jelas oleh kedua telingaku. Suara lembut yang memanggil namaku.

'_Tadi itu apa?'_

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Sepulang sekolah, aku dan Kira langsung pergi bersama-sama menuju ke sebuah tempat yang terletak di sebelah timur pusat kota ORB. Tidak ada bus kota yang mengarah ke tempat itu, karena itulah kami terpaksa berjalan kaki. Kami berjalan melewati beberapa gedung perkantoran, perumahan dan persimpangan jalan. Sampai akhirnya kami berada di daerah pinggiran kota yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Masing-masing dari kami saat ini sudah membawa dua buah bungkusan plastik berukuran besar berisi makanan ringan, yang kami beli di sebuah _mini market_ di tengah perjalanan tadi. Makanan-makanan ini memang sengaja kami beli, untuk diberikan pada orang-orang yang sebentar lagi akan kami temui, di tempat yang kami tuju.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih selama 20 menit dari _mini market_, kami sampai di depan sebuah panti asuhan. Bangunan panti asuhan itu ukurannya tidak besar, kondisinya juga tidak begitu terawat dengan baik. Bisa disimpulkan kalau panti asuhan ini adalah panti asuhan yang kurang mendapatkan sumbangan dana dari para donatur.

Terlihat ada beberapa anak kecil yang sedang asyik bermain di halaman panti asuhan itu. Begitu salah satu dari mereka menyadari kedatanganku bersama Kira, anak itu langsung meneriakkan nama kami sambil menunjuk ke arah kami. Semua anak-anak yang ada di halaman panti asuhan langsung bersorak gembira dan mereka berlarian menghampiri kami.

"Kira, Cagalli… Kalian datang!" seorang anak perempuan berusia kurang lebih 6 tahun datang dan memeluk pinggangku dengan erat.

"Sudah lama kalian tidak ke sini…" sorak seorang anak laki-laki yang sekarang sedang menarik-narik tangan Kira.

"Aku merindukan kalian!" sahut anak lainnya, dan masih banyak lagi sorakan-sorakan lain yang datang menyambut kedatangan kami. Membuatku dan Kira sempat kewalahan dalam menghadapi anak-anak yang jumlahnya mungkin bisa sampai 20 lebih.

"Anak-anak? Ada apa?" suara seorang pria dari kejauhan, berhasil menyita perhatian kami semua.

Ternyata Pak Reverend Malchio, seorang pendeta yang juga merupakan pengurus utama dari panti asuhan ini sudah menyadari suara ribut yang ditimbulkan oleh anak-anak. Pria berambut hitam itu berdiri dengan memegang tongkatnya, tepat di depan pintu bangunan panti asuhan. Pak Malchio tidak bisa melihat keberadaanku dan Kira, karena kedua matanya yang buta.

"Pak Malchio! Cagalli dan Kira datang!" teriak seorang anak kepada Pak Malchio.

Pak Malchio tersenyum, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan untuk menghampiri kami dengan dituntun oleh seorang anak perempuan. "Benarkah? Wah, itu bagus."

"Pak Malchio, lama tidak bertemu," sapa Kira.

"Apa kabar, Pak Malchio?" lanjutku.

"Ah, Kira dan Cagalli," Pak Malchio akhirnya berdiri di depan kami. "Lama tidak bertemu. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kami juga baik-baik saja," jawab Kira.

"Kami bawakan sedikit makanan ringan untuk anak-anak," ujarku sambil mengangkat salah satu bungkusan plastik di tanganku.

"Terima kasih. Kalian baik sekali," jawab Pak Malchio.

Aku dan Kira hanya tersenyum, lalu saling menatap satu sama lain sejenak. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah, aku dan Kira bermain dengan anak-anak di halaman panti asuhan ini. Kami bermain bola, petak umpet dan beberapa permainan lainnya. Sudah dua bulan lebih aku tidak ke sini, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Seandainya saja aku mengajak Stellar, pasti akan jadi lebih menyenangkan.

Kira selalu mengunjungi panti asuhan ini saat ia mempunyai waktu luang, ia sering mengajakku dan Stellar untuk ikut bersamanya. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat berarti untuk Kira, karena tempat ini adalah tempatnya berasal.

Ya, Kira adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang sempat tinggal di panti asuhan ini selama beberapa tahun. Keluarganya yang sekarang yaitu keluarga Yamato, mengadopsi Kira saat ia berumur 8 tahun. Karena itulah Kira selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke sini. Ia tidak ingin melupakan tempat asalnya dan juga Pak Malchio, yang selalu merawatnya selama ia masih kecil.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Setelah kami puas bermain bersama, aku dan Kira akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Mengingat hari sudah menjelang sore dan aku harus segera pergi kerja. Tentu saja sebagian besar anak-anak, yang kami tinggalkan menangis karena tidak ingin kami pulang. Untung saja Pak Malchio membantu kami menenangkan mereka dan akhirnya kami bisa pulang.

"Anak-anak itu," aku mendengar Kira menggerutu, saat kami masih berjalan di daerah pinggiran kota. "Mereka punya energi yang tidak ada habisnya."

"Hahaha, kau benar," aku menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan."

"Uh… Padahal rumah kita masih jauh sekali dari sini," Kira mengusap keningnya, yang dipenuhi tetesan keringat. "Tapi aku sudah benar-benar lelah."

Aku meninju lengan Kira, tentunya dengan maksud bercanda. "Kau ini! Jangan cengeng begitu! Kau ini 'kan laki-laki!"

Kira mengarahkan _death-glare_-nya padaku. "Siapa yang cengeng, hah?!"

"Siapa lagi, kalau bukan kau?" aku menjulurkan lidahku untuk mengejek Kira. Membuat ia menjitak kepalaku, sebagai pembalasan.

"Ayo kita lewat jalan pintas saja!" ajak Kira tiba-tiba. Setelah keheningan sempat menyelimuti suasana di sekitar kami.

Aku mengangkat alis mataku. "Jalan pintas? Memangnya ada?"

Kira mengangguk, lalu ia menunjuk ke arah sebuah jalan setapak kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kami dengan jari telunjuknya. Jalan setapak itu sepertinya mengarah ke dalam hutan. "Kalau kita lewat jalan itu, kita bisa memotong jalan."

"Eh? Lewat hutan kota?" tanyaku.

"Ya," jawab Kira singkat. "Memang agak repot karena harus menerobos semak belukar," Kira menoleh padaku. "Tapi kita bisa memotong jalan sampai setengahnya."

Aku hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sambil menatap ke arah jalan setapak, sampai Kira bertanya, "Kenapa? Kau takut?"

Aku tersentak dan menoleh padanya. "Apa?" aku menaruh kedua tanganku di pinggang. "Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu!"

Kira mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku ingin cepat sampai di rumah."

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku, menyetujui Kira. "Yah, baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita lewat sana."

Apa boleh buat. Aku juga harus segera pergi ke tempat kerjaku, karena kalau aku sampai terlambat sedikit saja, pemilik toko akan langsung memarahiku dan memotong gajiku. Padahal gajiku tidak begitu banyak. Menyebalkan! Pemilik toko itu memang pelit. Sebaiknya aku segera mencari tempat kerja yang baru saja setelah ini.

Sekarang aku dan Kira sudah berada jauh di dalam hutan kota. Hutan ini sebenarnya tidak begitu menyeramkan, hanya saja dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan semak, jadi menyusahkan kami untuk berjalan.

"_Cagalli…"_

Aku tersentak kaget. Suara yang tadi pagi aku dengar di kelas, baru saja terdengar lagi oleh telingaku.

Aku berhenti melangkah dan hanya terdiam di tempatku. Mungkin aku akan bisa mendengar suara itu lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri dan firasatku jadi sangat tidak enak.

"Cagalli?" suara panggilan dari Kira, sukses mengagetkanku. Ternyata sekarang ia sudah berdiri jauh di depanku. "Kau kenapa? Ayo cepat!" serunya.

Aku hanya berkedip beberapa kali, lalu aku mengangkat kaki kananku untuk melangkah menghampiri Kira. Tapi begitu aku melangkah, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar lagi suara yang aneh dari belakang.

Itu bukan suara yang sama, dengan suara orang yang memanggil namaku tadi. Kali ini yang aku dengar adalah suara hembusan angin, yang terdengar seperti alunan musik. Alunan musik yang merdu, membuatku terbuai dalam keindahannya. Sesaat kemudian, aku merasakan badanku jadi ringan dan pikiranku mendadak jadi kosong.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

_**Kira's PoV**_

'_Apa yang sedang Cagalli lakukan di sana?'_

'_Kenapa dia tidak menyusulku dan malah hanya berdiam diri saja?'_

Aku bermaksud untuk kembali memanggil Cagalli, tapi mataku langsung melebar saat aku melihat ada sebuah cahaya berwarna putih, yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Cagalli.

"A-a," entah kenapa lidahku kaku, tidak sanggup untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Mungkin karena aku terlalu _shock_ dan bingung, melihat cahaya yang ada di belakang Cagalli. Cahaya itu sepertinya makin lama jadi makin besar dan terang.

"CAGALLI!" akhirnya aku berhasil meneriakkan namanya.

Saat itulah aku menyadari sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Cagalli. Aku melihat warna matanya berubah jadi lebih gelap dari yang seharusnya. Dia bahkan tidak merespon panggilanku dan hanya membeku di tempatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Cagalli malah membalikkan badannya perlahan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat cahaya yang sekarang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"CAGALLI! Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku berusaha memanggilnya. "Cepat menjauh dari sana!" teriakku.

Usahaku sia-sia, Cagalli tetap melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju cahaya misterius itu. Akhirnya aku beranjak dari tempatku dan berusaha menghampirinya, dengan berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Belum sempat aku sampai di tempat Cagalli berada, aku melihat Cagalli menyentuh cahaya itu dengan tangan kanannya. Sesaat kemudian, badannya perlahan ditelan oleh cahaya misterius itu.

"CAGALLI!" teriakku sambil mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk menggapai sosoknya.

Sekarang ini yang tersisa dari sosok Cagalli, hanyalah sebagian kecil dari badan sebelah kirinya, yang lain sudah tertelan oleh cahaya. Aku berusaha menggapai tangannya dan menariknya keluar dari sana, tapi aku terlambat.

Cagalli sudah sepenuhnya tertelan oleh cahaya misterius itu. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, tangan kananku sekarang juga ikut tertelan masuk ke dalam cahaya sialan ini.

"Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" teriakku sambil berusaha menarik tanganku keluar dari cahaya, tapi sepertinya kekuatanku tidak cukup. Sehingga, perlahan-lahan aku juga ikut tertelan kedalamnya. "SIAL…!"

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T – B – C**

* * *

_Apa maksud dari warning, 'anime adventure'? o_O_

_Uh, gimana menjelaskannya ya? Pokoknya Cyaaz cuma mau kasih warning. Tiap kali Cyaaz baca ulang Chapter2 Fic ini, Cyaaz ngerasa kayak lagi baca anime yang dibukukan (Anime Kacangan… TT_TT)._

_Okay… Sampai di sini dulu ya, Chap-nya…_

_Karena dulu banyak yang protes karena Chapter2 Cyaaz Pendek, Cyaaz akhirnya memutuskan untuk Membuat Chapter yang lebih panjang. Walaupun sebenernya Cyaaz gak Srek ama Chapter yang panjang. Tapi ya sudahlah, Cyaaz akan berusaha buat Chapter yang lebih panjang. Demi para Readers sekalian.. :D_

_Akan tetapi, sebagai konsekuensinya Cyaaz gak janji bakal update Fic ini tiap minggu. Lagipula, Fic ini lebih menguras otak dari Fic yang satunya. Jadi Cyaaz gak bisa ngebut kayak dulu. Hihi, Gomenn._

_**Well, see ya Next Time… **_

_**Please, Review…**_

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**05042013**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hi2…! Akhirnya tiba juga Saatnya Update Fic yang satu ini! :D_

_Adakah Reader yang menunggu kelanjutan Fic yang nggak jelas ini? Kalau nggak ada, ya sudahlah… Anggap saja Fic ini sebagai angin lalu… -_-'_

_Thank you buat semuanya, yang udah me-review dan membaca Fic gak jelas ciptaan Cyaaz ini. Hehe._

_BTW, mulai dari Chap ini, akan bermunculan istilah2 asing. Cyaaz akan kasih pengertian dari beberapa istilah yang tidak umum._

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, **__**Confusing**__**, Hard Word(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer: GS/D Bukan milik Cyaaz…_

_Selamat Membaca…_

* * *

_**Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius**_

**Chapter 02**

_**Normal PoV**_

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan gagah terlihat tengah mengamati pergerakan seekor rusa kecil, yang masih sibuk menikmati makan siangnya. Perlahan namun pasti, pemuda yang mengenakan _tunic_ lengan pendek itu mengendap-endap di antara semak belukar, untuk dapat mendekati rusa tersebut. Setelah ia merasa bahwa jarak di antara dirinya dan rusa buruannya cukup dekat, pemuda itu segera mengeluarkan sebilah pisau belati sepanjang kurang lebih 25 centi meter dari sarungnya, yang terikat pada sabuk kulit di pinggangnya.

Sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu segera berdiri dari posisinya, yang sejak tadi hanya berjongkok sambil mengintai buruannya. Ia segera melompat dan menyergap rusa kecil, yang tidak sempat bereaksi terhadap serangan tiba-tiba pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu mengunci leher si rusa dengan lengan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya telah bersiap untuk menggorok leher rusa kecil, yang terus meronta agar bisa terlepas dari cengkeraman sang pemburu.

_Slash…_

Darah segar mengucur deras dari leher rusa yang malang itu, berceceran mengotori rerumputan di sekitar tempatnya berada. Beberapa saat kemudian, rusa yang lehernya telah tergorok itu akhirnya kehabisan tenaga dan perlahan mati. Kemudian sang pemburu, menancapkan belatinya di tanah dan melepaskan lengan kirinya dari leher buruannya. Lengan kekar, yang telah berlumuran darah segar buruannya.

Pemuda yang mengenakan _tunic_ berwarna _firebrick_ itu segera mengambil sebuah botol berisikan air, yang menggantung di pinggangnya. Lalu ia membasahi lengan kirinya dengan air tersebut, untuk membersihkan darah rusa yang mengotori kulitnya.

Setelah lengannya bersih dari bercak darah, pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu mencabut belatinya. Kemudian ia segera membelah perut rusa, yang telah mati dan tergeletak di sampingnya. Ia mengiris dan menyisihkan beberapa organ dalam, serta beberapa iris daging rusa tersebut. Setelah ia merasa cukup, pemuda itu membungkus potongan-potongan daging rusa tersebut dengan selembar kain berwarna cokelat tua dan membawanya pergi.

Setelah beberapa menit pemuda itu berjalan ke arah timur hutan, akhirnya ia tiba di depan sebuah gubuk kecil. Senyum tipis tiba-tiba saja terukir di wajah tampan pemuda itu, ketika ia mendapati sosok seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah sibuk mencuci sayuran di tepi sungai, yang berada tepat di samping gubuk reot tersebut.

"Kau sudah kembali?" suara lembut gadis itu, sedikit mengejutkan si pemuda yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampirinya di tepi sungai.

Rupanya gadis itu menyadari kedatangan pemuda berambut _navy blue_ di belakangnya. Padahal gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah jambu itu tidak menoleh sedikit pun, langkah kaki pemuda itu juga sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Ya," jawab si pemuda. "Hari ini aku mendapatkan daging rusa," ujarnya sambil meletakkan kain berisi potongan daging, yang beratnya mencapai dua hingga tiga kilo gram, beberapa centi meter di samping lawan bicaranya.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah bungkusan yang ada di sampingnya dengan mata _sapphire _miliknya. "Sebanyak ini?" tanyanya. "Kita hanya berdua, Athrun."

Pemuda bernama Athrun, duduk di samping kanan gadis yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya. "Kita bawa saja untuk perbekalan," jawabnya.

Gadis di samping Athrun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tetap saja, ini terlalu banyak," ia membuka bungkusan kain di sampingnya, lalu mulai mencuci potongan-potongan daging tersebut di dalam aliran air sungai. "Kita tidak akan sempat menghabiskan semuanya, karena daging-daging ini akan segera membusuk."

"Hah, kau benar," Athrun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. "Ya sudahlah, Buang saja sisanya!"

Gadis yang tengah sibuk membersihkan darah yang tersisa di pori-pori potongan daging rusa tadi, tiba-tiba saja terdiam. "Athrun?"

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Athrun. Ia terus memandangi hamparan langit biru, yang dihiasi oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih dengan berbagai ukuran dan bentuk.

"Kau tidak seharusnya pergi bersamaku," gumam gadis bermata _sapphire _itu.

Athrun menarik nafas panjang. "Tapi ini sangat berbahaya, Lacus."

"Aku tahu," gadis yang dipanggil "Lacus", menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap ke arah Athrun. "Tapi tetap saja, tidak seharusnya kau-."

"Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri di tempatku," potong Athrun. "Sementara seluruh penjuru PLANT sedang dalam keadaan kacau," Athrun menatap serius ke arah Lacus. "Dan kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu, dengan pergi ke hutan ini sendirian."

Lacus hanya terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu ia kembali menatap potongan daging yang berada di tangannya. "Terima kasih, Athrun."

Athrun menghela nafas panjang. Ia sempat memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sesaat, hingga ia mendengar suara Lacus, yang lagi-lagi memanggil namanya.

"Athrun…" panggil Lacus dengan nada rendah.

Athrun membuka mata dan menatap sosok Lacus dari sudut mata _emerald_-nya. Ia mendapati Lacus hanya membeku, sambil menatap ke arah langit di seberang sungai. Membuat Athrun heran dan akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Athrun.

"Awan tebal itu…" gumam Lacus.

Athrun ikut memandang ke arah pandangan mata Lacus dan ia menemukan segumpal awan abu-abu yang memercikkan kilatan petir berwarna putih. "Sepertinya, akan turun hujan."

Lacus sontak menoleh kepada Athrun. "Itu bukan awan biasa," ujar Lacus. "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari dalam awan itu," tambahnya.

Mata _emerald_ Athrun melebar. "Apakah itu _mereka_?"

Lacus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aura yang terpancar dari awan itu, berbeda dari aura milik _mereka_."

Athrun hanya berkedip, lalu ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berkata, "Kau tunggulah di sini! Aku akan pergi memeriksanya," kemudian ia melompat di antara bebatuan untuk menyeberangi sungai dan berlari menuju gumpalan awan, yang dimaksudkan oleh Lacus.

"Hati-hati, Athrun!" seru Lacus.

Lacus kemudian membereskan sayuran dan potongan daging yang berada di sekitarnya, memasukkan semuanya ke dalam sebuah keranjang dan ia segera menuju ke gubuk tua, yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu gubuk tersebut, langkah Lacus terhenti karena lagi-lagi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan rupanya, terdapat sebuah gumpalan awan lain yang serupa dengan awan yang tadi ia tunjukkan kepada Athrun. Lacus hanya membeku di tempatnya sambil menatap awan tebal, yang melayang di langit barat hutan itu. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu terlihat tengah berpikir keras untuk beberapa saat.

Hal yang selanjutnya dilakukan oleh Lacus adalah meletakkan keranjangnya di lantai, lalu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan gubuk itu. Ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa apa yang menjadi sumber aura aneh yang ia rasakan, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Karena itulah saat ini ia berlari ke arah barat, tepat ke arah salah satu gumpalan awan tebal yang memancarkan aura yang tidak biasa baginya.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

_Seorang gadis berambut pirang terlihat tengah tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak ada yang aneh dari sosoknya, yang aneh adalah tempat di mana ia tertidur saat ini. Tempat itu kosong, hampa dan tidak terisi oleh apa pun. Membuat tubuh gadis berambut pendek itu melayang dan terombang-ambing tanpa arah._

"_Cagalli…" terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita, yang menggaung._

_Gadis yang dipanggil itu perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara lembut itu terus memanggil namanya sejak tadi. "Siapa?" gumam gadis itu._

_Ketika mata amber-nya terbuka lebar, gadis itu langsung tersentak kaget. Ke mana pun ia memandang, yang ia dapati hanyalah warna ungu kebiruan. Seketika itu juga, ia menggerakkan tubuh dan kedua tangannya untuk menggapai sesuatu, namun tidak menemukan apa pun. Ia seperti tengah berada di ruang hampa, terombang-ambing tidak menentu._

"_A-apa ini?" Cagalli terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang. "Tempat apa ini?"_

_Sesaat kemudian, Cagalli menemukan setitik cahaya putih di depannya. Cahaya itu terlihat semakin mendekat. Cagalli hanya terdiam, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jadi ia hanya menunggu hingga cahaya itu benar-benar berada di hadapannya._

_Cahaya putih itu akhirnya berada di hadapan Cagalli, rupanya ukuran cahaya itu hanyalah seukuran bola tenis. Tidak terjadi apa pun selama beberapa menit, membuat Cagalli mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh cahaya itu, namun ketika tangan kanan gadis bermata amber itu hampir menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba saja cahaya itu mengejutkan Cagalli._

"_Tolonglah kami…" terdengar suara dari dalam cahaya tersebut. Suara yang dikenali oleh Cagalli, sebagai suara misterius yang memanggil namanya sejak tadi pagi._

_Cagalli terkejut dan menarik tangannya. "A-apa?" ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kau ini apa? Di mana aku?"_

"_Tolong kami, selamatkanlah PLANT."_

_Lagi-lagi Cagalli hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban dari cahaya putih di hadapan Cagalli, namun beberapa saat kemudian sesuatu terjadi. Sebuah cahaya oranye yang ukurannya lebih kecil, tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam cahaya putih tersebut. Cahaya berwarna dark orange tersebut terbang dan berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuh Cagalli, membuat gadis itu bingung. Setelah beberapa kali memutari tubuh Cagalli, cahaya tersebut akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan wajah gadis berambut pirang itu._

_Karena rasa ingin tahunya, Cagalli mengatupkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap cahaya berwarna dark orange tersebut. Ketika ia membuka telapak tangannya, yang ia temukan adalah sebuah benda kecil berwarna oranye yang berbentuk seperti sebuah benih tanaman._

"_Apa ini?" tanya Cagalli._

"_Aku percayakan semuanya pada kalian," lagi-lagi, cahaya putih di hadapan Cagalli, mengeluarkan suara. "Para Kesatria Naga."_

_Cagalli tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap ke arah cahaya putih, yang sejak tadi berbicara kepadanya. Ia mendapati cahaya itu tiba-tiba saja membesar dan semakin terang, hingga menyilaukan kedua matanya. Membuat Cagalli spontan menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat._

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Cagalli membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sangat terkejut ketika kedua mata _amber_-nya, menangkap pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Saat ini ia mendapati beberapa pohon besar, berdiri kokoh di sekitarnya. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya kini telah duduk di atas akar sebuah pohon besar.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Cagalli kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia juga sama sekali tidak mengenali tempat ini. Hutan di mana ia berada saat ini, sangatlah berbeda dengan hutan kota di mana seharusnya ia berada. Hutan ini terlihat jauh lebih lebat dan menakutkan, dengan pohon-pohon yang tidak ia kenali jenisnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Cagalli mendengar suara gesekan daun dari arah samping kirinya, membuat ia sedikit merinding ketakutan.

"Kira? Apa itu kau?" tanya Cagalli. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan beranjak mendekati sumber suara tadi. Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat sebuah benda berwarna _dark orange_, yang ia dapatkan tadi. Ia terus melangkah perlahan, berharap bahwa sesuatu yang berada di balik semak-semak di hadapannya saat ini adalah Kira.

Ketika Cagalli mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menyingkirkan tanaman liar di hadapannya, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu keluar dari balik semak-semak. Sesuatu yang besar dan tinggi, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut panjang. Cagalli benar-benar terkejut, hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, mata _amber_-nya melebar seketika.

"Ka-kaki seribu?" Cagalli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Mana ada kaki seribu sebesar ini?!" serunya.

Memang benar, seekor kaki seribu yang berada di hadapan Cagalli saat ini ukurannya ratusan, bahkan mungkin ribuan kali lebih besar daripada ukuran kaki seribu yang seharusnya. Panjangnya mencapai 11 hingga 12 meter, membuat kaki seribu itu bisa disebut sebagai monster.

Kaki seribu raksasa tersebut mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, lalu mendesis dan menggerakkan beberapa kaki depannya. Beberapa tetes lendir berwarna kuning yang berasal dari tubuh kaki seribu tersebut, jatuh tepat di wajah Cagalli. Sesaat kemudian, monster itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang gadis yang masih membeku di hadapannya.

Cagalli sempat mengeratkan giginya untuk sesaat, lalu secara refleks ia berdiri, membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari ke belakang. Membuat kepala sang monster menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras, hingga meremukkan lapisan tanah di sekitarnya. Sementara itu, tubuh Cagalli terhempas beberapa meter akibat serangan barusan. Membuatnya tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan benda kecil berwarna _dark orange_ miliknya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" seru Cagalli, seraya ia berusaha untuk bangkit. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati kaki seribu raksasa di belakangnya telah bersiap untuk menyerangnya lagi.

"SIAL!" seru Cagalli. Sontak ia berdiri dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya, untuk menjauhi kaki seribu raksasa di belakangnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, monster itu kembali menyerang Cagalli, yang terus berlari tanpa arah yang jelas. Kali ini serangan monster itu, berhasil menyayat kaki kanan Cagalli. Membuat gadis bermata _amber_ itu sempat terjatuh dan merintih kesakitan.

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah karena berlari, Cagalli bangkit dari posisinya. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit akibat luka di kaki kanannya, ia kembali berlari untuk menjauh dari monster itu. Namun kali ini gerakannya menjadi lebih lambat, karena gadis itu berlari dengan pincang.

Hal tersebut tentu saja sangat menguntungkan bagi sang monster, yang terus mengejar Cagalli. Dalam sekejap monster itu telah berada tepat di belakang Cagalli dan ia menerjang ke arah gadis malang itu. Untung saja Cagalli sempat menghindar lagi, namun tubuhnya terhempas cukup keras, hingga ia menghantam sebuah batang pohon dan kepalanya terbentur sangat keras.

Cagalli jatuh tersungkur di depan sebuah pohon, yang baru saja ia hantam. Darah mengalir dari pelipis kirinya dan pandangan matanya juga mulai kabur. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, tubuhnya telah tidak sanggup lagi ia gerakkan.

Samar-samar mata _amber_-nya masih bisa menangkap sosok sang kaki seribu raksasa di hadapannya, yang telah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerkam dirinya. Gadis berambut pirang itu merasa tidak sanggup lagi bertahan, matanya telah terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka. Ia akhirnya pasrah dengan keadaannya saat ini. Perlahan-lahan, kesadaran Cagalli mulai menghilang.

Disaat-saat terakhir, mata _amber_ Cagalli sempat menangkap sebuah sosok yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya, walaupun pandangannya telah benar-benar kabur. Sosok seseorang yang berdiri membelakangi Cagalli, tepat di antara dirinya dan kaki seribu raksasa yang sejak tadi mengejarnya. Sosok seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah tua.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Seorang pemuda tengah berlari menyusuri hutan. Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu berlari lurus ke arah utara, tepat di mana gumpalan awan aneh yang ia cari berada. Ketika ia telah berada cukup dekat dengan gumpalan awan yang ia tuju, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara gaduh dari kejauhan.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara gaduh barusan. Mata _emerald_-nya menangkap sosok dari seekor kaki seribu raksasa di antara celah pepohonan. Monster itu terlihat tengah bergerak dengan cepat melewati pepohonan.

"_Stroge_ itu…" gumam Athrun sambil memperhatikan kaki seribu raksasa, yang terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya. "Apakah _stroge_ itu sedang mengejar sesuatu?"

Sesaat kemudian Athrun tersentak. Apa yang tengah dikejar, atau mungkin diburu oleh monster itu? Seekor rusa, kerbau atau jangan-jangan…

"Aah!" Athrun mendengar suara teriakan, membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat seseorang tengah berlari, tepat beberapa meter di depan monster yang tadi ia lihat.

"Bocah itu…" dengan segera, Athrun berlari ke tempat di mana orang yang terlihat tengah menjadi incaran sang kaki seribu raksasa berada. "Kenapa bocah seperti dia berada di tempat berbahaya seperti ini?"

Athrun segera mempercepat larinya, ketika ia mendapati sosok bocah berambut pirang yang ingin ia selamatkan terhempas hingga menghantam sebuah batang pohon. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah liontin kristal berwarna _dodger blue_ dari balik bajunya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"GUNDAM!" seru Athrun sambil tetap berlari menghampiri kaki seribu raksasa, yang terlihat tengah bersiap-siap untuk menerkam mangsanya.

Seketika itu juga tangan kanan Athrun diselimuti oleh cahaya, yang warnanya serupa dengan kristal yang masih ia genggam. Kemudian cahaya itu memudar dan memperlihatkan tangan kanan Athrun, yang telah menggenggam sebuah pedang berukuran besar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Athrun telah tiba di hadapan sang kaki seribu raksasa yang siap menyerang. Ia menggenggam pedang miliknya dengan kedua tangannya. Menggenggam sebuah _Broadsword_ perak, yang panjangnya mencapai 100 centi meter.

Athrun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada gagang pedang miliknya, lalu ia segera melompat dan menebas kaki seribu raksasa di hadapannya. Tebasan pedang Athrun berhasil membelah tubuh lawannya menjadi dua bagian. Mengakibatkan darah segar bercampur lendir sempat menyembur ke segala arah.

Setelah berhasil mendarat dengan kedua kakinya, Athrun memandangi sosok monster yang baru saja berhasil ia taklukkan. Terlihat kaki-kaki monster itu masih sesekali menggeliat, namun lama-kelamaan gerakannya menjadi semakin lemah dan akhirnya berhenti.

Setelah memastikan bahwa lawannya telah mati, Athrun menurunkan pedangnya. Cahaya berwarna _dodger blue_, kembali menyelimuti tangan beserta dengan _Broadsword_ milik pemuda itu. Lalu pedang itu menghilang dari tangan Athrun, bersamaan dengan memudarnya cahaya tadi. Menyisakan sebuah liontin kristal berwarna _dodger blue_ di tangannya.

Perlahan-lahan, Athrun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri sosok yang kini masih terbaring di dekat sebuah pohon. Setelah ia berada di jarak yang cukup dekat, Athrun menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut dan sempat memalingkan wajahnya.

'_Seorang wanita?'_

Athrun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, samar-samar terlihat rona merah telah menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap gadis, yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang yang pendek, pakaiannya aneh dan robek di beberapa bagian. Mungkin hal itu disebabkan karena ulah monster yang tadi mengejarnya.

Athrun tiba-tiba saja teringat akan tujuan awal ia datang ke tempat ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit di sekitarnya, namun tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Awan aneh yang ia tuju, kini telah menghilang.

Athrun menarik nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya. Ia kembali memandangi sosok gadis yang terlihat terluka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian, Athrun berjongkok dan memperhatikan gadis aneh di hadapannya dengan lebih seksama.

"Kenapa wanita ini berada di sini?" mata _emerald_ Athrun menelusuri tubuh gadis itu, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Cara berpakaian yang aneh..."

Athrun sempat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan selera berpakaian gadis itu. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengenakan atasan berwarna putih yang tidak biasa, serta mengenakan bawahan yang menurutnya sangatlah pendek. Terlalu pendek hingga kedua mata _emerald_ Athrun, sempat menangkap pakaian dalam gadis itu, secara tidak sengaja tentunya.

Lagi-lagi Athrun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia mendesah pelan. Setelah itu, ia mengangkat tubuh gadis yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu memanggul tubuh gadis itu di bahunya.

Athrun merasa tidak tega meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja, apalagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang luka-luka seperti saat ini. Karena itulah Athrun memutuskan untuk membawa gadis itu ke gubuk di mana Lacus berada, dan bermaksud untuk merawat luka-luka gadis malang itu.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Di tempat yang berbeda, Lacus masih menyusuri pepohonan untuk mencari tahu apa yang menjadi sumber aura aneh yang ia rasakan. Lacus sempat mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, namun awan yang ia tuju kini telah menghilang bersamaan dengan aura anehnya.

Lacus menundukkan wajahnya, ia merasa tidak tenang karena tidak berhasil menemukan apa pun. Perhatian gadis berambut merah jambu itu tiba-tiba saja teralihkan, ketika ia mendengar suara patahan ranting dari balik sebuah pohon.

"Siapa?" tanya Lacus. "Keluarlah sekarang!"

Tidak ada jawaban apa pun, membuat Lacus semakin penasaran. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa takut di dalam hatinya, perlahan-lahan ia melangkah untuk memastikan apa yang sumber dari suara yang tadi ia dengar.

Ketika Lacus tiba di samping sebuah pohon besar, ia mendapati sesosok orang yang tengah terbaring di balik pohon tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Lacus menghampiri orang yang rupanya tidak sadarkan diri tersebut. Ia berjongkok di samping orang itu dan menatapnya khawatir.

Sosok yang kini tengah terbaring di hadapan Lacus, adalah sosok seorang pemuda berambut cokelat. Lacus memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama dan berusaha merasakan aura yang dipancarkan oleh pemuda itu.

Karena tidak merasakan adanya aura jahat, Lacus menghela nafas lega. Lalu ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu pemuda itu, mengguncang-guncangkan perlahan tubuh pemuda tersebut untuk membangunkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lacus perlahan. "Tuan? Bangunlah…"

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda berambut cokelat itu membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian Lacus mendapati mata _amethyst_ milik pemuda itu, telah terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lacus lagi.

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam, mungkin kesadarannya belum kembali sepenuhnya. "Apa yang…" pemuda itu mengusap kedua matanya dengan lengan kanan. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan duduk. Membuat Lacus sempat tersentak kaget.

"Cagalli?!" seru pemuda itu.

Lacus hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, karena heran mendengar seruan pemuda itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut, dan kembali menyentuh bahu pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tenanglah…" ujarnya.

Pemuda yang terlihat panik itu menoleh kepada Lacus. "Kau siapa?"

"Namaku Lacus Clyne," jawab Lacus.

Pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicara Lacus hanya terdiam sesaat, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka. "Ini di mana?" gumam pemuda itu.

Lagi-lagi, Lacus merasa heran dengan tingkah laku pemuda di hadapannya. "Kita sedang berada di Aprilius," jawabnya.

"Aprilius? Di mana itu?" tanya si pemuda.

"Eh? Tentu saja di PLANT," jawab Lacus.

"PLANT?" pemuda bermata _amethyst_ itu terlihat semakin bingung. Ia menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf," Lacus tiba-tiba angkat suara. "Jika aku boleh bertanya, kau siapa? Sedang apa di tempat ini?"

Lawan bicara Lacus menoleh kepadanya. "Um. Namaku Kira Yamato," jawabnya. "Aku di sini sedang…" tiba-tiba saja, mata _amethyst_ Kira melebar. "Astaga! Cagalli!" ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pucat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lacus.

"Apa kau melihat seorang gadis? Rambutnya pirang sebahu dan…" Kira terlihat sangat kebingungan dan panik. "Tingginya hampir sama denganku."

Lacus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah kau terpisah dari temanmu?" Kira mengangguk. "Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu untuk mencarinya."

Kira tersentak. "Benarkah?"

Lacus mengangguk. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus menemui seseorang," Lacus berdiri dari posisinya. "Setelah itu, aku akan membantumu."

Kira terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu ia mengangguk. Setelah itu ia juga berdiri dan mengikuti Lacus, yang telah berjalan di depannya.

Kira mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke segala arah, mengeksplorasi pemandangan yang tersaji di sekelilingnya. Ia tidak mengenali tempat ini, nama tempat yang tadi disebutkan oleh Lacus juga tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

'_Sebenarnya di mana ini? Apa Cagalli juga ada di sini?'_

Kira menundukkan wajahnya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya. Ada di mana ia sekarang? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?

Kira mendesah pelan, lalu ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Ia menatap punggung seorang gadis, yang berpenampilan aneh. Rambut panjang gadis itu berwarna merah jambu, dan pakaian yang ia kenakan juga aneh. Sebuah gaun yang terkesan seperti gaun kuno, berwarna putih di bagian atas dan cokelat tua di bagian bawahnya. Pakaian gadis itu, serupa dengan pakaian-pakaian yang dikenakan para tokoh wanita di film-film bertemakan abad pertengahan.

'_Siapa wanita ini?'_

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku dan Cagalli?' _

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan berukuran besar, yang memiliki desain interior bergaya Eropa pada abad pertengahan. Terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi besar antik berwarna merah. Pria itu terlihat tengah terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"_Tok, tok, tok._"

Pria yang mengenakan topeng berwarna putih itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Masuklah!"

Dari balik sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu, munculah sesosok pemuda berambut hijau. Pemuda itu memasuki ruangan dan berdiri beberapa meter di depan pria yang mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk.

"Ada apa, Nicol?" tanya pria bertopeng yang kini bangkit dari kursinya.

Pemuda yang ditanyai, membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk sesaat. Lalu ia menjawab, "Beberapa saat yang lalu, saya merasakan kemunculan aura aneh dari arah timur hutan."

"Maksudmu?" tanya pria berambut pirang di hadapan Nicol. "SEED milik seseorang?"

Nicol mengedikkan bahunya. "Memang ada kemiripan dengan aura yang dipancarkan oleh Kristal SEED, tapi ini sedikit berbeda," tatapan Nicol sedikit berubah. "Aura ini terasa aneh, tapi juga sangat kuat."

Lawan bicara Nicol hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian senyum tipis tiba-tiba saja terukir di wajah pria bertopeng itu. "Pergilah bersama Rusty dan periksa apa yang menjadi sumber aura itu!" pria berambut pirang itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk menyerahkan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk segitiga kepada Nicol.

Nicol mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, lalu ia menerima sebuah benda berwarna hitam tersebut dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, Tuan Rau Le Creuset."

Setelah itu, Nicol berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Rau sendirian di dalam ruangan tersebut. Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah sebuah lukisan besar yang tergantung di dinding. Lukisan yang menggambarkan dua ekor naga, yang tengah bertengger di atas tebing. Seekor naga di antaranya berwarna putih, sedangkan yang lainnya berwarna hitam. Keduanya bertengger di ujung tebing batu yang saling berhadapan. Di atas tempat kedua naga tersebut berdiri, terlihat beberapa ekor naga dengan berbagai warna beterbangan menghiasi langit senja.

"Mungkinkah itu _kalian_?"

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T – B – C**

* * *

_**Kamus Kecil:**_

_**- Broadsword:**__ Salah satu jenis pedang kesatria di abad pertengahan yang digunakan oleh para kesatria di Eropa. Pedang yang ukurannya cukup besar, panjangnya berkisar antara 80 hingga 100 centi._

_**- Tunic:**__ Salah satu jenis pakaian yang dikenakan di abad pertengahan. Modelnya seperti kemeja, yang panjangnya biasanya mencapai pinggul atau di atas lutut._

* * *

_Yah, beginilah akhir dari Chap 2 dari __**'Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius'**_

_Gimana menurut Kalian? Seru atau Membosankan? -_-'_

_**To Bara no Chikai:**__ Hey, guess what? You're WRONG… :P That wasn't Athrun, who whispered Cagalli's name. But at least, I gave him the honor to save Cagalli's life! :D By The Way, I've finished the E version. Do you still want to read it or not? Hehe._

_**To Nelshafeena:**__ Dan ternyata… Harapan dan Tebakan Nel-San tidak ada yang benar… :P Sebenernya dulu sempet pengen bikin Lacus yang manggil Cagalli, tapi karena beberapa alasan… Cyaaz akhirnya mengubah rencana dan alur Fic ini. :D_

_**To Lezala:**__ Yah, soal siapa yang manggil Cagalli… Cyaaz rasa Lezala-San nggak akan menemukan jawabannya dalam waktu dekat. :P Cyaaz tau apa yang Lezala-San pikirkan soal KiraCaga dan Cyaaz yakin banyak Reader lain yang memikirkan hal itu. Well, mengenai itu... Cyaaz serahkan saja pada imajinasi reader masing2. :)_

_**Okay, that's all…**_

_**See ya latter and Don't forget to Review! :D**_

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**17042013**


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hi, semuanya... Cyaaz Update Chap baru nih... :D_

_Cyaaz seneng banget waktu baca Review kalian di Chap kemarin. Banyak yang menduga2 Alur dari Fic ini. Sepertinya Fic ini alurnya g begitu mudah untk ditebak ya... Baguslah. :P_

_Selain itu, Cyaaz jg seneng dan makin cinta sama GS/D. Apalg sejak gabung dan sering nimbrung di group AsuCaga d FB... Hhh, senangnya bs kumpul ama banyak penggemar GS/D. :D_

_Thank you bwt smua pembaca, terutama yg udah me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite-kan Fic ini... :)_

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, **__**Confusing**__**, Hard Word(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer: GS/D Bukan milik Cyaaz…_

_Selamat Membaca…_

* * *

_**Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius**_

**Chapter 03**

* * *

_**Normal PoV**_

Samar-samar Cagalli mulai merasakan pusing yang melanda kepalanya. Ia juga merasa nyeri dan perih di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain, seperti di bagian kaki, lengan dan punggungnya. Perlahan-lahan gadis berambut pirang itu berusaha untuk membuka kedua mata _amber_-nya, yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia langsung menatap langit-langit kayu yang terlihat kotor. Masih dengan kesadaran yang belum kembali sepenuhnya, Cagalli menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan. Dengan pengelihatan yang masih sedikit kabur, Cagalli mendapati sebuah perapian kecil yang menyala di salah satu sisi ruangan.

"Akhirnya kau bangun," tiba-tiba Cagalli mendengar suara seorang pria.

Gadis bermata _amber_ itu tersentak, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_ tengah duduk di ujung ranjang kecil di mana ia berbaring saat ini. Pemuda itu tidak menghadap ke arah Cagalli, ia terlihat tengah sibuk memainkan sebilah belati kecil yang berada di tangannya.

Mata _amber_ Cagalli melebar, ia segera bangkit dan berusaha untuk duduk. Seketika itu juga, ia merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat dan rasa perih yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Membuat ia sontak memegangi kepalanya, yang rupanya telah terbalut perban sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Tubuhmu penuh dengan luka," ujar si pemuda sambil menoleh kepada Cagalli. "Sebaiknya, kau tidak banyak bergerak untuk sementara," sekarang pemuda itu berdiri dari posisinya.

Cagalli tidak menjawab untuk sesaat. Ia hanya berkedip beberapa kali sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Kemudian Cagalli mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, untuk mengetahui di mana ia berada saat ini. Setelah beberapa saat mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, Cagalli menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang luasnya tidak seberapa.

Ruangan tersebut terlihat tua, sederhana dan sedikit kotor, meski masih tertata dengan rapi. Di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya terdapat sebuah perapian kecil, sebuah tungku di sudut ruangan, dua buah kursi kayu, sebuah meja kecil dan sebuah ranjang yang ia tempati. Semua perabotan tadi terlihat seperti perabotan yang berasal dari museum. Perabotan-perabotan antik yang sudah tua dan tidak terurus lagi.

Setelah puas mengeksplorasi keadaan di sekelilingnya, Cagalli akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pemuda yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Cagalli.

"Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya seperti itu padamu," jawab si pemuda sambil menghampiri Cagalli. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di tengah hutan?"

"Um, aku…" Cagalli terlihat berusaha mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Sesaat kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah. "Monster! Monster kaki seribu!" Cagalli terlihat panik.

"Tenanglah! Kau sudah aman sekarang," ujar si pemuda, berusaha menenangkan Cagalli. "Aku sudah membunuh _stroge_ itu."

Cagalli menoleh untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, lalu berkedip beberapa kali. "Stro-, apa?"

"_Stroge_, mahluk yang menyerangmu tadi," sahut si pemuda. "Aku sudah membunuhnya."

Lagi-lagi, Cagalli mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kau? Membunuh monster itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Pemuda bermata _emerald_ yang berdiri di hadapan Cagalli, menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?"

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin orang sepertimu bisa mengalahkan monster besar semacam itu!" jawab Cagalli. Mustahil jika orang biasa seperti pemuda ini bisa mengalahkan, bahkan membunuh monster kaki seribu tadi 'kan?

Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ yang masih setia berdiri tepat di hadapan Cagalli itu langsung mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukannya berterima kasih karena sudah diselamatkan, tapi kau justru meremehkanku," ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu berkata, "Padahal aku bahkan juga sudah merawat luka-lukamu."

Cagalli berkedip, ia memproses kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh si pemuda di dalam otaknya. Lalu Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mengamati keadaan tubuhnya. Rupanya memang benar, luka-luka yang didapat oleh Cagalli, akibat serangan monster tadi telah mendapatkan perawatan medis. Kaki kanan, lengan kanan dan kepala Cagalli, saat ini telah dibalut perban dengan sangat rapi.

"Kau wanita yang aneh!" suara si pemuda, membuat Cagalli kembali menoleh ke arahnya. "Pakaian apa, yang kau kenakan itu?"

Cagalli hanya terdiam, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh si pemuda. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan pakaiannya? Pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini, adalah seragam sekolahnya. Justru pakaian yang dikenakan oleh si pemuda itulah yang terlihat aneh. Pakaian itu terlihat kuno dan pantas untuk dipajang di dalam musium.

"Pakaianmu itu terlalu tipis dan pendek," si pemuda memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat semburat rona merah tipis, telah menghiasi pipinya. "Jangan salahkan aku, yang tanpa sengaja sudah melihat pakaian dalammu! Salahkan saja cara berpakaianmu, yang aneh itu!" gumamnya.

Mata _amber_ Cagalli langsung melebar, setelah ia mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh si pemuda.

_Punch_!

Tinju kanan Cagalli seketika itu juga melayang dan mendarat tepat di wajah si pemuda. Membuat si pemuda yang sama sekali tidak menduga serangan tersebut, tersentak mundur beberapa langkah dan merintih kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan kau!" seru si pemuda, sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah dengan punggung tangan.

"Laki-laki mesum!" teriak Cagalli. Gadis itu sontak menarik kedua lututnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat. Wajah gadis itu saat ini telah berubah warna menjadi merah padam karena rasa malu, sekaligus rasa marah yang ia rasakan.

"Wanita tidak tahu diri!" bentak si pemuda. Ia baru akan menghampiri Cagalli, ketika terdengar suara pintu ruangan di mana ia berada dibuka dari luar.

"Athrun?" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari arah pintu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan ia mendapati seorang gadis bermata _sapphire_ tengah menatapnya. "Lacus? Kau dari mana saja?"

Lacus mendesah pelan. "Saat kau pergi, aku melihat awan aneh lain di sebelah barat," Lacus memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Jadi aku pergi untuk memeriksanya dengan mataku sendiri."

Athrun menatap Lacus, dengan tatapan serius. "Kau tidak seharusnya pergi sendirian seperti itu. Hutan ini sangat berbahaya, Lacus."

"Maaf," gumam Lacus. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Lacus. Ia memperhatikan luka memar di bibir Athrun, lalu ia melirik ke sudut ruangan dan mendapati sosok seorang gadis yang terlihat ketakutan tengah menatapnya. "Siapa dia?"

Athrun melirik ke arah Cagalli untuk sesaat, lalu ia mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Dia…"

"Nona, apa yang terjadi?" suara seorang pria, berhasil menarik perhatian ketiga orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tengah berdiri di depan pintu. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja-."

"Kira!" panggil Cagalli.

Kira tersentak, lalu ia mencari sumber suara yang sangat ia kenal. Akhirnya mata _amethyst_-nya menemukan sosok Cagalli di sudut ruangan. "Cagalli?!"

Kira langsung menghampiri Cagalli, tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Athrun dan Lacus. Ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk di samping Cagalli. "Ya Tuhan, Cagalli…" kemudian ia memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu.

Cagalli membalas pelukan Kira. "Kau ke mana saja? Dasar bodoh!"

Kira membelai rambut pirang Cagalli dengan lembut, selama beberapa saat. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya, ketika ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kira mengamati perban, yang membalut kepala Cagalli. "Ya ampun, Cagalli…" ia menyentuh pelipis kanan Cagalli, dengan tangan kirinya.

"Um… Apa kau percaya, kalau aku bilang…" Cagalli terlihat bingung dalam menjelaskan jawabannya. "Kalau aku dikejar-kejar monster kaki seribu, yang panjangnya lebih dari 10 meter?"

Kira menaikkan alis matanya. "Apa?!"

"Wanita itu," Athrun angkat suara. Membuat Kira dan Cagalli menoleh kepadanya. "Aku menyelamatkan nyawanya dari seekor _stroge_," Athrun menyipitkan matanya. "Tapi dia justru memukul wajahku. Dasar sial!"

Cagalli sontak mengarahkan _death-glare_-nya pada Athrun. Sementara Kira justru memasang ekspresi wajah kebingungan. "Apa?" tanya Kira. "Apa kau sudah gila?" pemuda berambut cokelat itu kembali menatap Cagalli.

"Yah, mungkin saja…" jawab Cagalli. "Mengingat kalau tadi, kepalaku membentur pohon," gadis itu mengusap-usap keningnya. "Gara-gara monster sialan itu!"

Kira menatap Cagalli, dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Cagalli menjitak kepala Kira. "Hari ini aku benar-benar sial! Setelah dikejar-kejar monster menjijikan itu," Cagalli menatap tajam ke arah Athrun. "Aku malah bertemu dengan laki-laki mesum semacam dia!"

Athrun tersentak, ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa katamu? Dasar kau wanita tidak tahu berterima kasih!" bentaknya. "Seharusnya tadi aku tidak-."

"Hentikan! Tenanglah, Athrun!" seru Lacus tiba-tiba. "Bukan saatnya berdebat mengenai hal yang tidak penting seperti itu."

Cagalli dan Athrun langsung terdiam, mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke lantai secara bersamaan. Mendapati kedua orang tersebut telah tenang, Lacus menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia menatap ke arah Cagalli dan Kira dengan serius.

"Maaf. Jika boleh aku bertanya, kalian ini siapa dan dari mana kalian berasal?" tanya Lacus.

Kira dan Cagalli saling memandang untuk sesaat, lalu mereka menatap ke arah Lacus. "Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, namaku Kira Yamato," Kira menoleh ke arah Cagalli. "Dia adalah temanku yang aku cari tadi. Namanya adalah Cagalli Yula Athha," Kira kembali menatap Lacus. "Kami berasal dari ORB."

Mata Lacus dan Athrun melebar secara bersamaan. "ORB?" tanya Athrun. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama tempat seperti itu."

"Kami juga tidak pernah melihat tempat seaneh ini sebelumnya," sahut Cagalli ketus.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Lacus.

"Um, kami…" Kira mencoba untuk menjawab. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan penyebab dari semua keanehan yang ia alami. Spontan ia menoleh kepada Cagalli dan menjitak kepala gadis berambut pirang itu dengan keras. "Semua ini gara-gara kau!"

"Ahh…" rintih Cagalli. "Apa maksudmu?" ia mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

Kira menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Gara-gara kau menyentuh cahaya misterius itu."

Cagalli menaikkan alis matanya. "Apa?"

"Gara-gara kau, yang tidak menghiraukan panggilanku di hutan tadi," jelas Kira. "Bukannya menjauhinya, tapi kau malah menghampiri cahaya misterius itu."

"Cahaya apa maksudmu?" tanya Cagalli heran.

Kira menaikkan alisnya. "Kau tidak ingat?" Cagalli menggeleng. "Saat kita di hutan tadi, aku melihat ada cahaya misterius mendekatimu dari belakang. Aku berusaha memanggilmu, tapi kau malah berbalik dan memasuki cahaya itu," jelasnya.

Cagalli hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya, lalu ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanan. "Seingatku tadi aku…" Cagalli berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. "Seperti terlempar di sebuah ruang hampa…"

"Ruang hampa?" tanya Kira.

Cagalli mengangguk. lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kira. "Benar juga. Aku sempat bicara dengan sesosok cahaya putih."

"Apa? Cahaya itu bicara?" Kira semakin bingung.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan," gumam Cagalli. "Setelah itu aku sudah berada di hutan," tambahnya.

Hening sempat menyelimuti suasana di ruangan tersebut untuk beberapa saat. Hingga Lacus akhirnya angkat suara. "Jadi… Kalian berasal dari dunia lain?"

Cagalli, Kira dan Athrun tersentak, lalu menatap Lacus. "Dunia lain?" tanya Athrun.

Lacus mengangguk. "Hanya itu kesimpulan yang bisa aku ambil saat ini," Lacus menatap lurus ke arah Kira dan Cagalli. "Berdasarkan apa yang kalian berdua katakan tadi."

"Dunia lain?" mata _amber_ Cagalli melebar. "Y-yang benar saja!" gadis itu memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. "Stellar! Bagaimana dengan Stellar? Aku tidak bisa terdampar di tempat semacam ini," Cagalli mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi. "Ugh, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padaku?"

Kira meraih kedua tangan Cagalli, kemudian ia berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Tenanglah! Aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa," Cagalli terlihat akan memprotes, namun Kira langsung menambahkan. "Kalau aku pulang terlambat, orang tuaku pasti akan menghubungi rumahmu. Dengan begitu mereka pasti akan tahu kalau kau juga belum pulang dan Stellar sendirian di rumah. Mereka pasti akan langsung ke rumahmu dan menjaga Stellar."

Cagalli terlihat sedikit tenang setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kira, ia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Sekarang yang terpenting adalah…" Kira menoleh ke arah Athrun dan Lacus. "Apa kalian bisa membantu kami untuk kembali ke dunia kami?"

Lacus dan Athrun saling memandang untuk sesaat, lalu mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. "Maaf, tapi kami sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa," ujar Lacus.

Ekspresi wajah Kira dan Cagalli langsung berubah, setelah mereka mendengar pernyataan dari Lacus. Athrun memandangi wajah gadis berambut pirang, yang telah ia selamatkan. Wajah gadis itu terlihat murung dan layu, sangat berbeda dengan wajah yang terlihat penuh semangat dan aura kehidupan saat gadis itu memukul wajahnya tadi.

Entah kenapa, Athrun tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya. Pemuda berambut _navy blue _itu kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Lacus. "Apakah ini adalah perbuatan _mereka_?" tanya Athrun.

Lacus tersentak, lalu ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu," Lacus mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tapi jika memang semua ini ada hubungannya dengan _mereka_, bukankah seharusnya _mereka_ sudah ada di sini?" gumamnya.

Athrun menganggukkan kepalanya. Lacus benar, jika memang _mereka_ yang membuat kedua orang ini datang ke PLANT, seharusnya _mereka_ sudah menunjukkan diri _mereka_ di sekitar sini.

"Sekarang aku mengerti…" gumam Lacus. "Aura aneh yang aku rasakan tadi, rupanya berasal dari kalian berdua," Lacus menatap ke arah Kira dan Cagalli.

Kira dan Cagalli langsung menatap heran ke arah Lacus, sementara Athrun menaikkan alisnya dan bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau menemukan gadis itu di dekat awan yang aku tunjukkan padamu?" tanya Lacus kepada Athrun, yang mendapatkan jawaban berupa anggukkan. "Aku juga menemukan Tuan Kira di tempat awan aneh yang satu lagi," ujarnya.

"Jadi mereka berasal dari awan-awan itu?" gumam Athrun.

Lacus mengangguk. "Padahal aku sempat menduga, jika aura aneh tadi adalah SEED," Lacus menundukkan wajahnya. "Tapi sepertinya aku salah."

"SEED?" Athrun tersentak. "Mungkin yang kau rasakan itu adalah SEED milikku," ujar Athrun. "Tadi aku memang menggunakan GUNDAM-ku untuk membunuh seekor _stroge_."

Lacus menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau menggunakan SEED," Lacus menatap Athrun dengan serius. "Tapi aku juga sempat merasakan kemunculan aura SEED lain sebelum kau menggunakannya."

Mata _emerald_ Athrun melebar. Ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun terpotong oleh Kira. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Lacus dan Athrun menoleh kepada Kira. "Apa itu SEED?" tanya Kira.

Lacus menghela nafas. "SEED adalah kekuatan kami, para penduduk PLANT," lalu ia mengambil sebuah liontin berwarna _dodger blue_, yang melilit gagang sebuah belati kecil di sabuk Athrun. "Ini adalah Kristal SEED, milik Athrun."

Mata Cagalli melebar seketika. "I-itu…"

Lacus, Athrun dan Kira menoleh ke arah Cagalli secara hampir bersamaan. "Ada apa?" tanya Kira.

"Benda semacam itu…" Cagalli merogoh-rogoh sakunya untuk mencari sesuatu. "Tadi aku membawa benda seperti itu bersamaku."

Sontak mata Athrun, Kira dan Lacus melebar karena terkejut. "Kau yakin itu benda yang sama?" tanya Athrun.

Cagalli mengangguk, kemudian ia berkata, "Ugh, sepertinya aku menjatuhkannya."

Athrun dan Lacus saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu Lacus menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat Athrun menyipitkan matanya, lalu ia kembali menatap Kira dan Cagalli. "Kita harus mencarinya," ujar Athrun.

Kira dan Cagalli langsung menoleh ke arah Athrun. "Eh?" Cagalli menaikkan alisnya.

Athrun melangkah menghampiri Cagalli, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Tunjukkan di mana kau menjatuhkannya!" ia meraih dan menarik tangan Cagalli, sehingga gadis itu berdiri. "Kita harus segera menemukan Kristal SEED itu."

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

_**Kira's PoV**_

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu, Cagalli pergi bersama pria berambut biru itu. Pria itu bersikeras meminta Cagalli untuk menunjukkan padanya, tempat di mana Cagalli menjatuhkan benda yang dia sebut dengan 'Kristal SEED'. Padahal kondisi badan Cagalli masih dipenuhi luka begitu. Apalagi kalau memang di hutan ini, benar-benar ada monster seperti yang Cagalli ceritakan…

"Hhh…" aku menghela nafas berat, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku perlahan. Percuma saja aku memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi, hanya akan membuat perasaanku jadi makin tidak tenang.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja," aku mendengar suara seorang wanita dari belakang. Membuatku sontak menoleh padanya. "Athrun pergi bersama gadis itu," seorang wanita berambut merah muda, sekarang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangku. "Jadi aku yakin, gadis itu akan baik-baik saja."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku untuk merespon, meski sebenarnya aku tidak begitu yakin dengan pria berambut biru itu. Bagaimana bisa, aku percaya pada orang yang dipanggil 'laki-laki mesum' oleh Cagalli?

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas berat sambil sedikit mengacak rambut cokelatku. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin ikut dengan mereka, tapi pria berambut biru itu melarangku. Dia menyuruhku menunggu mereka di sini bersama Nona Lacus.

Nona Lacus Clyne, adalah wanita berambut merah muda yang sekarang juga sedang menunggu di gubug kecil ini. Aku bertemu dengan wanita ini tadi siang di hutan, setelah aku memasuki cahaya misterius berwarna putih untuk mengejar Cagalli.

Aku memejamkan sejenak kedua mataku, lalu membukanya kembali untuk menatap lurus ke arah sungai. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku merasakan kalau Nona Lacus sedang berjalan menghampiriku.

"Tuan Kira?" aku mendengar Nona Lacus memanggilku. Membuatku menoleh padanya, yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingku. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja," Nona Lacus duduk di sampingku. "Dan tolong, panggil aku 'Kira' saja!" tambahku.

Nona Lacus mengangguk kecil, lalu berkata, "Baiklah, kau juga cukup memanggil namaku saja."

Aku mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke sungai. Setelah beberapa menit kami berdua hanya terdiam, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Dunia ini… Dunia yang bagaimana?"

Untuk sesaat, aku tidak mendengar respon apa pun dari Lacus. Mungkin dia sedang mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Yah, aku memang benar-benar ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dunia ini. Bukan hal yang lazim bagi siswa SMA sepertiku dan Cagalli, pergi ke dunia lain yang benar-benar asing bagi kami.

"PLANT, adalah dunia yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai jenis pegunungan, perairan dan juga hutan. Terdapat beberapa kerajaan yang berdiri di beberapa tempat," aku mendengar suara Lacus, membuatku menoleh padanya. "Kebanyakan dari hutan-hutan yang ada, dihuni oleh berbagai jenis hewan buas atau bahkan monster."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Jadi monster kaki seribu, yang diceritakan Cagalli itu benar-benar nyata?

"Mengenai kerajaan, ada banyak kerajaan yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru PLANT," Lacus menolehkan wajahnya padaku. "Tapi hanya ada beberapa kerajaan di antaranya, yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar dan berkuasa."

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku, sebagai tanda kalau aku mengerti. Sepertinya selain hutan-hutan yang dihuni oleh monster, dunia ini tidak jauh berbeda keadaannya dengan dunia kami. Hanya saja dunia ini, terlihat seperti dunia kami di abad pertengahan dan…

"Oya, lalu…" aku teringat pada suatu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan. "Bagaimana dengan SEED? Bisa kau jelaskan lebih lanjut tentang apa yang dimaksud dengan SEED padaku?"

Sesaat kemudian, Lacus menganggukkan kepalanya. "Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, SEED adalah kekuatan bagi kami."

"Kekuatan? Maksudmu seperti kekuatan sihir?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku rasa… SEED bisa disetarakan dengan sihir," jawab Lacus.

Aku hanya berkedip, lalu kembali bertanya, "Apa semua orang di dunia ini bisa menggunakan sih-, maksudku SEED?"

Lacus menggeleng. "Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki Kristal SEED saja, yang bisa menggunakan SEED."

"Kristal SEED? Maksudmu, benda kecil berwarna biru yang tadi kau tunjukkan padaku dan Cagalli?" tanyaku sambil berusaha mengingat kembali benda yang aku lihat tadi.

"Ya. Itu adalah Kristal SEED bertipe _Sky_," jawab Lacus.

"Tipe? _Sky_?" aku bingung dengan perkataan Lacus.

"Kristal SEED memiliki beberapa tipe," ujarnya. "Masing-masing tipe Kristal SEED, mengandung beberapa jenis kekuatan SEED yang berbeda."

Aku menganggukkan lagi kepalaku. "Lalu, bagaimana caramu bisa mendapatkan Kristal SEED? Apa benda itu dijual di suatu tempat?"

Lacus tertawa kecil setelah mendengar pertanyaanku, sepertinya pertanyaanku tadi terdengar bodoh ya?

"Tentu saja tidak…" jawabnya setelah beberapa saat tertawa. "Konon katanya seseorang akan mendapatkan Kristal SEED miliknya sendiri, jika ia dianggap mampu untuk mengendalikan kekuatan SEED oleh Haumea."

"Haumea? Siapa dia?" banyak sekali pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan pada Lacus.

"Haumea adalah dewa kami," Lacus menatap ke arah langit. "Tidak ada yang tahu pasti, kapan dan Kristal SEED tipe apa yang akan diberikan oleh Haumea kepada seseorang," Lacus kembali menatapku. "Tapi banyak orang berkata jika hal itu tergantung pada kekuatan hati dan sifat orang tersebut."

Aku terdiam untuk sesaat, karena aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dijelaskan oleh Lacus. Baru aku ingin menanyakan hal lain pada wanita di sampingku ini, aku melihat dia tiba-tiba saja tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Seolah dia menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget. "Ada apa, Lacus?" tanyaku.

Lacus terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu dia memandangku dengan tatapan yang sedikit aneh menurutku. "_Mereka_ di sini…"

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T – B – C**

* * *

_Oke... Sekian Chapter 03-nya._

_Gimana, ada yg bingung? Silahkan review dan tanyakan saja. Cyaaz akan menjawabnya sebisa mungkin. Soalnya ada beberapa hal yang harus dijaga kerahasiaannya. :P_

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**02052013**


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Yay, Chap baru! :D  
Special buat merayakan Ultah Kira & Cagalli tentunya..._

_Thank you buat semua Reader dan Double Thanks buat semua Reviewer...  
_

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, **__**Confusing**__**, Hard Word(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer: GS/D Bukan milik Cyaaz…_

_Selamat Membaca…_

* * *

_**Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius**_

**Chapter 04**

_**Normal PoV**_

Athrun melangkahkan kedua kakinya, menuju ke tempat di mana ia menemukan Cagalli, bersama dengan gadis itu. Lebih tepatnya Cagalli mengikuti pemuda bermata _emerald_, yang berjalan sedikit lebih cepat darinya dengan susah payah. Luka yang ia dapatkan dari serangan _stroge_ tadi, masih meninggalkan rasa sakit di kakinya. Walaupun saat ini luka-luka tersebut telah mendapatkan perawatan medis dari Athrun.

Athrun sempat mencuri pandang ke arah gadis berambut pirang di belakangnya. Dari ujung mata _emerald_-nya, Athrun mendapati gadis itu berjalan dengan sedikit pincang dan wajahnya masih tertunduk lesu. Kemudian Athrun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas di kepala pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu.

"Cepatlah sedikit!" suara Athrun, membuat Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap lurus ke arah punggung Athrun. "Dasar wanita lamban!"

Ucapan Athrun barusan, tentu saja berhasil membuat Cagalli kesal. Apakah ia lupa, jika kaki gadis berambut pirang itu terluka? Apakah pemuda itu tidak mengerti, jika gadis yang berjalan di belakangnya, memiliki banyak hal yang membebani pikirannya? Memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat asing seperti saat ini. Memikirkan bagaimana keadaan adik semata wayangnya, yang ia tinggalkan di dunia asalnya, dan juga memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk bisa kembali ke dunianya sendiri.

"Heh! Laki-laki mesum!" seru Cagalli. "Kau tidak lihat? Kakiku sedang terluka!" ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Dasar! Kau tidak membantuku, kau malah seenaknya saja mengataiku begitu."

Athrun tiba-tiba saja berhenti melangkah, membuat Cagalli tersentak dan ikut berhenti melangkah. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu berbalik dan menatap Cagalli tajam.

Athrun melangkah maju, untuk menghampiri Cagalli. Masih dengan tatapan tajam yang berhasil membuat Cagalli sedikit panik. Gadis itu hanya melangkah mundur, hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika punggungnya menyentuh batang pohon di belakangnya.

Setelah Athrun berhasil menyudutkan gadis di hadapannya, ia tiba-tiba saja meletakkan tangan kanannya di batang pohon dan tersenyum. Senyuman seorang pria yang terkesan licik, di mata Cagalli. Membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu, sempat berdiri untuk sesaat.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Cagalli gugup. Entah kenapa, di kepala gadis itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas beberapa kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi padanya. Mengingat bahwa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, adalah seseorang yang ia beri predikat sebagai seorang laki-laki mesum.

"Sejak tadi kau terus memanggilku dengan sebutan 'laki-laki mesum'," Athrun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis di hadapannya. "Apa kau ingin tahu, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh laki-laki mesum ini padamu?"

Mata _amber_ Cagalli langsung melebar dan wajahnya memerah karena malu, sekaligus juga marah. "Apa kau bilang?!" Cagalli menatap Athrun dengan _death-glare_-nya. "Kau ingin merasakan tinjuku lagi hah?!"

Cagalli mengangkat tinju kanannya, namun Athrun langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis berambut pirang itu dengan sangat erat. Menyadari hal tersebut, Cagalli segera mengangkat tinjunya yang satu lagi, namun lagi-lagi Athrun berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

Cagalli sempat berusaha keras melakukan perlawanan agar kedua tangannya bisa terlepas dari genggaman Athrun, namun sia-sia. Kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Athrun, rupanya jauh melebihi kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Cagalli. Membuat gadis bermata _amber_ itu terlihat tidak berdaya.

"Salahkan saja dirimu sendiri, karena sudah memancingku," Athrun tiba-tiba berkata demikian, ia masih mengukir sebuah senyuman licik di wajahnya.

Jantung Cagalli berdetak kencang karena ketakutan. Bagaimana ini? Apakah pemuda itu akan benar-benar melakukan hal buruk padanya? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk bisa lari dari situasi ini?

Merasa tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, Cagalli menutup kedua matanya. Terlihat setitik air mata di ujung mata gadis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Cagalli tidak merasakan apa pun. Ia justru mendengar suara tawa penuh kepuasan dari pemuda, yang masih menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Cagalli membuka kedua mata _amber_-nya, dilihatnya Athrun masih tertawa keras. Sesaat kemudian Athrun melepaskan kedua tangannya dan berbalik membelakangi Cagalli. Membuat gadis berambut pirang itu merasa heran dan bingung.

"Dasar wanita bodoh!" Athrun berkata tanpa menoleh pada Cagalli. "Kau berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar akan melakukan hal serendah itu?" Athrun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini bukan seorang laki-laki mesum seperti yang kau katakan!"

Cagalli hanya terdiam membeku di tempatnya, jantungnya masih berdetak kencang karena kelakuan Athrun tadi. Sesaat kemudian, akhirnya gadis itu tersadar dan menatap Athrun tajam. "Brengsek! Kau laki-laki menyebalkan!" serunya. Terlihat wajah Cagalli kini telah memerah cukup parah.

"Namaku Athrun Zala," suara Athrun, membuat Cagalli tersentak, lalu menatap lawan bicaranya yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. "Bukan 'laki-laki mesum', ataupun 'laki-laki menyebalkan'."

Cagalli mendengus, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Athrun. "Kalau begitu, kau juga harus berhenti memanggilku 'wanita bodoh'! Karena aku juga punya namaku sendiri," mata _amber_ Cagalli bertatapan langsung dengan mata _emerald_ Athrun, setelah ia berhasil menyusulnya. "Namaku Cagalli Yula Athha."

Athrun tersenyum tipis, ketika mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya idenya tadi cukup berhasil untuk membuat gadis itu melupakan apa pun yang membuatnya berwajah murung, sekaligus juga membawa kembali semangat berapi-api yang ia miliki.

"Ayo jalan!" Athrun kembali menatap ke dalam hutan. "Kita hampir tiba," kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Cagalli yang masih terdiam.

Setelah beberapa saat hanya memandangi punggung Athrun, yang telah melangkah pergi. Akhirnya Cagalli mengikuti pemuda itu dan memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia katakana sejak tadi.

"Terima kasih," Athrun tersentak, lalu menoleh kepada Cagalli. "Karena sudah menolongku dan merawat lukaku," gumam Cagalli, sambil sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi, senyum tipis penuh kepuasan langsung terukir di wajah tampan Athrun. "Ya," jawabnya singkat, lalu ia kembali menoleh ke depan. "Apa kau ingat, Kristal SEED... Maksudku benda yang kita cari saat ini?" Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap punggung Athrun. "Apa warna benda itu?"

Cagalli berkedip, lalu menjawab, "Um, kurasa oranye."

"Rupanya tipe _Earth_," gumam Athrun. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan benda itu?"

"Cahaya putih yang bicara padaku… Cahaya itu yang memberikan benda itu," jawab Cagalli.

Athrun menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kiri, sambil terus melangkah. Apakah itu artinya, gadis berambut pirang itu juga merupakan seseorang yang terpilih untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Kristal SEED? Apakah cahaya putih yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu, adalah sosok sang Haumea?

"Di sekitar sini!" seruan Cagalli, membuat Athrun tersentak dan menoleh kepada gadis itu. Saat ini Cagalli tengah berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon besar sambil menatap Athrun. "Kurasa aku menjatuhkannya di sekitar sini."

Athrun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, rupanya saat ini mereka telah tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai mencari," jawabnya.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Beberapa puluh menit telah berlalu, namun Cagalli dan Athrun belum juga berhasil menemukan Kristal SEED, yang mereka cari. Saat ini Cagalli tengah sibuk mencarinya di dalam semak belukar, sementara Athrun mencari di antara akar pohon.

"Kau yakin, ini tempat yang benar?" tanya Athrun tiba-tiba. Ia mulai merasa tidak sabar karena telah cukup lama mereka mencarinya, namun belum juga menemukan apa pun.

"Iya, aku yakin…" jawab Cagalli tanpa meninggalkan aktivitasnya. "Pasti ada di sekitar sini."

Athrun memutar bola matanya, lalu ia kembali meneruskan kesibukannya untuk mencari Kristal SEED di antara rerumputan. Beberapa saat kemudian Athrun tiba-tiba saja merasakan firasat buruk, lalu ia mendengar…

"Wah, wah… Lihat siapa yang kita temukan di sini, Nicol," terdengar suara seorang pria dari arah belakang.

Ketika Athrun dan Cagalli menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mereka mendapati dua orang pemuda tengah berdiri di atas salah satu dahan pohon besar, yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Seorang pemuda berambut hijau dan seorang lagi memiliki rambut berwarna oranye kemerahan.

"Jadi SEED yang kau rasakan tadi itu adalah dia, Nicol?" tanya si pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan.

Nicol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mengenali SEED miliknya, Rusty," Nicol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Athrun. "Aku yakin jika aura yang aku rasakan tadi bukan hanya berasal dari SEED miliknya."

Mata _emerald_ Athrun melebar, ketika ia mengetahui sosok kedua pemuda tersebut. "Kalian berdua…" gumamnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Athrun Zala!" seru si pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan, yang bernama Rusty. "Senang sekali rasanya, bisa bertemu denganmu di tempat ini."

Athrun menyipitkan matanya, lalu ia segera melangkah untuk menghampiri Cagalli. Gadis bermata _amber_ itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap punggung Athrun, karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Athrun serius.

"Apa yang kami lakukan di sini?" Rusty melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Seharusnya kamilah yang bertanya seperti itu padamu," Rusty menyeringai. "Apa kau tidak tahu? Hutan Aprilius adalah daerah kekuasaan kami."

Athrun mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengeratkan giginya. "Aku datang ke sini untuk menghentikan kalian, yang terus membuat kekacauan di PLANT."

Seketika itu juga suara tawa keras Rusty, terdengar jelas oleh kedua telinga Athrun. Membuat pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu menggapai belati di pinggangnya dengan tangan kanan. Ia berusaha menggapai liontin Kristal SEED berwarna _dodger blue_ miliknya, yang melilit di gagang belati tersebut.

Rusty berhenti tertawa dan menatap Athrun tajam, kemudian sosok pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Dalam sekejap, sosok Rusty telah berpindah tempat. Pemuda itu kini berada tepat di hadapan Athrun. Membuat Athrun tersentak, dan Cagalli bahkan melangkah mundur karena terkejut.

Rasty mengepalkan tangannya, lalu kedua kepalan tangan pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna _dark orange_. Sesaat kemudian, kedua tangan Rusty telah mengenakan sarung tangan besi berwarna hitam, yang masing-masing dilengkapi dengan tiga buah cakar putih sepanjang 20 centi meter.

Rusty langsung mengarahkan cakar tangan kanannya untuk menyerang Athrun. Serangan cakar besi tajam, yang tepat diarahkan ke wajah pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu. Untunglah Athrun telah menduga datangnya serangan tersebut. Dengan sigap, Athrun telah menggenggam Kristal SEED-nya.

Dalam sekejap, tangan Athrun telah menggenggam _Broadsword_ miliknya. Ia langsung mengangkat pedang itu untuk menahan serangan dari Rusty, serangan yang nyaris berhasil melukai wajahnya.

"_Tang…!"_

Saat ini Athrun tengah dalam posisi menahan serangan dari Rusty, ia menggenggam erat _Broadsword_ miliknya dengan kedua tangan. Sementara di sisi lain, Rusty tengah berusaha menumbangkan pertahanan lawannya. Pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu terus meningkatkan kekuatannya untuk mendorong Athrun.

"Kau yakin bisa menghentikan kami, hanya dengan kekuatanmu yang menyedihkan ini, Athrun Zala?" tanya Rusty, di tengah-tengah adu kekuatannya dengan Athrun.

Athrun menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatanku!" Athrun mendorong lawannya dengan lebih kuat, sehingga Rusty sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Terlihat aura tipis berwarna biru, muncul dan menyelimuti _Broadsword_ milik Athrun.

"_Tang…!"_

Saat ini Rusty menahan serangan Athrun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kekuatanmu memang lemah, Zala!" Rusty menambah kekuatannya, sehingga kali ini Athrun yang terdorong mundur.

Sementara rekannya tengah sibuk beradu kekuatan dengan lawannya, seorang pemuda berambut hijau hanya terdiam di atas dahan pohon. Matanya terlihat tengah mengamati ketiga orang, yang berada di bawah tempatnya berdiri.

Nicol menyipitkan matanya, ketika ia menyadari sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berada di belakang Athrun. "Siapa gadis itu?" gumamnya.

Saat itu, Cagalli hanya bisa terdiam di balik punggung Athrun. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan pertarungan yang tersaji di hadapannya, tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin membantu Athrun saat ini, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Apakah ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan? Apakah jika ia menemukan benda yang mereka cari, ia bisa membantu Athrun?

Tiba-tiba saja, Cagalli tersentak. Benar juga, benda kecil berwarna oranye itu. Mungkin benda itu bisa berguna. Jika benda itu bukanlah benda yang penting, Athrun pasti tidak akan bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk mencari benda itu 'kan?

Cagalli menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mencari Kristal SEED, yang ia jatuhkan. Saat itulah, Athrun juga melirik ke arah gadis itu, ia baru teringat jika saat ini ia tidak sendirian di sana.

"Cepat lari!" perintah Athrun.

Cagalli tersentak, lalu menatap Athrun bingung. "Apa?"

"Cepat lari kataku!" bentak Athrun, tanpa menoleh pada Cagalli. Ia masih sibuk beradu kekuatan dengan Rusty.

"Hoo? Siapa gadis itu?" tiba-tiba Rusty angkat suara. "Apa dia kekasih barumu?"

Athrun mengerutkan dahinya. "Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Rusty menyeringai, lalu ia meningkatkan kekuatannya secara mendadak untuk mendorong Athrun. Sehingga tubuh pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu terhempas, bahkan Cagalli juga ikut terhempas ke arah lain.

"Hahaha, dasar lemah!" seru Rusty.

Athrun kembali berdiri sambil menggenggam erat _Broadsword_-nya. Dilihatnya Cagalli saat ini masih berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, yang terjatuh akibat serangan Rusty. Athrun mengeratkan giginya, lalu ia berlari untuk menyerang Rusty.

"Cepat lari, dasar wanita bodoh!" teriak Athrun. Saat ini ia kembali beradu kekuatan dengan Rusty. "Pergilah ke tempat Lacus dan temanmu berada!"

Cagalli hanya menatap ke arah sosok Athrun untuk sesaat. Lalu ia mengeratkan giginya dan berdiri tegap. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah Athrun, walaupun dengan berat hati. Dengan langkah gemetaran, Cagalli akhirnya mulai beranjak pergi.

Ketika Cagalli baru beranjak beberapa langkah, ia merasakan sesuatu menggores pipinya. Darah langsung menetes dari pipi kiri Cagalli, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu tersentak kaget dan berhenti berlari.

"Kau ingin lari ke mana, gadis pirang?" tanya Rusty yang masih berada di hadapan Athrun, namun ia telah mengarahkan cakar tangan kirinya ke arah Cagalli.

"Jangan libatkan dia!" Athrun meningkatkan kekuatannya untuk mendorong Rusty. "Wanita itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

"Huh, memangnya aku peduli?" Rusty menyeringai, lalu ia mengayunkan cakar tangan kirinya, menghasilkan beberapa bilah pisau angin, yang langsung melesat tepat ke arah Cagalli.

Cagalli hanya terdiam di posisinya, samar-samar matanya bisa menangkap bentuk dari beberapa buah pisau angin yang kini melesat ke arahnya. Sesaat sebelum pisau-pisau itu berhasil melukainya, Cagalli menutup kedua mata _amber_-nya serapat mungkin. Ia terlalu panik, sehingga tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari serangan pisau-pisau angin itu.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Cagalli tidak merasakan apa pun. Ketika ia membuka mata _amber_-nya, ia mendapati sosok Athrun, telah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu saat ini berdiri membelakangi Cagalli sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping.

Sesaat kemudian, darah menetes dari beberapa bagian tubuh Athrun. Pisau-pisau angin yang seharusnya ditujukan kepada Cagalli, rupanya telah tertahan oleh tubuh Athrun. Menciptakan beberapa luka sayatan yang cukup dalam, di sekujur tubuh pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu.

"KEPARAT KAU, ZALA!" terdengar suara Rusty dari kejauhan. Rupanya, saat ini ia masih berada di tempatnya. Hanya saja, _Broadsword_ milik Athrun telah bersarang di perut pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu.

Rusty segera mencabut dan kemudian membuang _Broadsword_ di perutnya ke tanah, membuat darah pemuda itu sempat bercucuran. Pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu terus merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi bagian perutnya yang terluka.

"Kau benar-benar akan mati di tanganku, Zala!" teriak Rusty. Saat ini pemuda itu tengah mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu ia segera berlari menghampiri Athrun untuk menyerangnya.

Mata _amber_ Cagalli semakin melebar, ketika ia mendapati Athrun jatuh berlutut di depannya. Pemuda itu memegangi perut dan dadanya yang tersayat tadi, sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tiba-tiba Cagalli mendengar suara Athrun. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk lari!" Athrun sedikit menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Cagalli. "Cepat lari!"

Cagalli hanya membisu, ia benar-benar _shock_ mendapati kondisi Athrun saat ini. Tubuh Athrun benar-benar berlumuran darah, nafas pemuda itu juga terengah-engah.

'_Kenapa?'_

'_Karena aku?'_

Cagalli mengeratkan giginya. Karena dirinya, Athrun menjadi terluka parah seperti ini. Karena ingin melindungi Cagalli, pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu harus mengalami semua ini. Apakah benar-benar tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolong Athrun?

'_Kau menginginkan kekuatan?'_

Cagalli tersentak, ketika ia tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara asing di telinganya.

'_Jika kau menginginkan kekuatan, maka aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku padamu.'_

Seketika itu juga, pikiran Cagalli menjadi kosong. Warna mata _amber_ gadis itu mendadak juga berubah, menjadi lebih gelap dan pucat. Warna mata yang sama seperti yang dilihat oleh Kira, ketika Cagalli memasuki cahaya aneh di hutan kota ORB.

"MATILAH KAU!" teriak Rusty, yang kini telah berada di hadapan Athrun dan bersiap menyerang pemuda bermata _emerald_, yang hanya terdiam menatap cakar besi di hadapannya.

"_Tang…"_

Lagi-lagi, terdengar suara logam yang saling berbenturan dengan keras.

Mata _emerald_ Athrun melebar. Dilihatnya sosok Cagalli telah berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu tengah membelakangi Athrun, sambil menahan serangan dari Rusty dengan menyilangkan dua buah benda yang ia genggam. Kedua benda tersebut terlihat seperti tongkat, cahaya keemasan bersinar terang menyelimuti sepasang tongkat tersebut.

"A-apa yang?" Rusty sangat terkejut. Ia menatap gadis berambut pirang, yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Gadis keparat!"

Cagalli tidak menjawab, ia hanya meningkatkan kekuatannya untuk mendorong Rusty lebih kuat lagi. Membuat pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu terhempas beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Sial! Awas kau!" Rusty baru akan kembali menyerang Cagalli, namun terhenti karena Nicol tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapannya, sambil membentangkan tangan kirinya untuk menghentikan pergerakan Rusty. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Nicol?! Cepat menyingkir!"

Nicol menatap ke arah Rusty dengan tatapan tajam untuk sesaat, membuat Rusty sedikit bergidik ngeri. Akhirnya pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang. Setelah itu, Nicol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Cagalli dan Athrun.

"Kalian beruntung," Nicol menjatuhkan sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam ke tanah, kemudian cahaya berwarna _slate grey_ muncul di sekitar kakinya. Sebuah _hoverboard _berwarna hitam yang ukurannya beberapa kali lipat lebih besar dari ukuran normal, muncul di bawah kaki Nicol, bersamaan dengan lenyapnya cahaya tadi. "Hari ini kami hanya datang untuk memeriksa keadaan."

Rusty kemudian naik ke atas _hoverboard_ hitam itu bersama dengan Nicol, lalu mereka mulai melayang perlahan. "Lain kali, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian hidup," gumam Rusty.

Sesaat kemudian, _hoverboard_ hitam itu melesat terbang ke arah utara. Membawa Nicol dan Rusty pergi, meninggalkan Athrun bersama dengan Cagalli di tempat itu.

"Kau…" Athrun akhirnya angkat suara, setelah ia hanya terdiam karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Semua yang terjadi hari ini terasa aneh dan mengejutkan baginya. "Kau bisa menggunakan SEED?"

Cagalli tidak menjawab, gadis itu hanya terdiam. Hingga sesaat kemudian, sepasang tongkat yang ada di tangan gadis itu menghilang bersama dengan cahaya keemasan yang menyelimutinya. Kemudian tubuh Cagalli terjatuh begitu saja.

Secara refleks, Athrun menangkap tubuh Cagalli di pelukannya. Gadis itu jatuh pingsan. Athrun memperhatikan sosok gadis berambut pirang yang kini terbaring di pelukannya, dilihatnya sebuah liontin emas telah melingkar di leher gadis itu.

Mata _emerald_ Athrun melebar, ketika ia menyadari bentuk dari liontin yang samar-samar masih memancarkan cahaya keemasan tersebut. "Tidak mungkin, dia…"

_Roar…!_

Athrun tersentak, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah timur. Tepat ke arah sumber suara auman keras yang baru saja ia dengar. Sorot mata _emerald_ Athrun mendadak berubah, setelah sesuatu terlintas di benaknya.

"Lacus?!"

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Lacus berlari sekuat tenaga di dalam hutan, diikuti oleh Kira di belakangnya. Mereka telah meninggalkan gubuk di mana seharusnya mereka menunggu kedatangan Athrun dan Cagalli sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Lacus?" panggil Kira dari belakang. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Tanpa menoleh, Lacus menjawab, "Aku merasakan SEED _mereka_ di sekitar sini."

"Mereka? Maksudmu Athrun dan Cagalli?" tanya Kira bingung. Wajar saja jika yang dimaksud oleh Lacus adalah Athrun, namun jika Cagalli?

Kira mendapati Lacus menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, maksudku adalah SEED, milik para prajurit ZAFT."

"Prajurit ZAFT? Siapa mereka?" tanya Kira.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya," Lacus melirik ke arah Kira. "Yang jelas, mereka adalah orang jahat."

Mata _amethyst_ Kira melebar seketika. "Apa?!"

"Aku merasakan SEED mereka beberapa menit yang lalu," Lacus sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. "Dan juga SEED milik Athrun."

"Apa arti semua itu? Apa yang terjadi pada Athrun dan Cagalli?" tanya Kira. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mulai panik karena memikirkan keadaan Cagalli, yang pergi bersama Athrun.

Lacus menundukkan wajahnya lagi. "Kemungkinan besar… Athrun sedang bertarung dengan mereka," Lacus sempat terdiam. "Tapi aku juga merasakan aura SEED lain yang sangat kuat, beberapa saat yang lalu."

Mata _amethyst_ Kira lagi-lagi melebar. "Apa?! Yang ben-," belum sempat Kira menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia terhenti ketika mendengar suara nyaring dari samping kirinya.

_Roar…!_

Lacus dan Kira sontak terkejut dan berhenti berlari. Ketika mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara nyaring barusan, mereka mendapati sosok seekor monster tiba-tiba saja keluar dari balik pepohonan.

Monster itu sekilas terlihat seperti seekor beruang hitam, namun ia memiliki ukuran yang tiga kali lebih besar. Monster itu juga memiliki beberapa ciri fisik lain yang berbeda dari beruang biasa. Telinga monster itu berujung runcing seperti telinga kucing dan terdapat banyak duri tajam di punggungnya. Monster itu memiliki banyak sekali bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan ia memiliki kedua mata tajam berwarna merah menyala.

_Roar…!_

Lagi-lagi monster itu mengaum. Memperlihatkan gigi taringnya, yang sanggup mengoyak daging manusia dengan sangat mudah.

"Mo-monster?!" Kira mengeratkan giginya, ia membeku seraya menatap lurus ke arah monster beruang besar di hadapannya.

"Kira! Ayo lari!" seru Lacus. Gadis itu segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kira, kemudian menarik pemuda bermata _amethyst_ itu untuk berlari bersamanya.

Kira langsung tersadar dan mengikuti Lacus untuk berlari menjauhi monster beruang, yang kini mengangkat cakar-cakarnya ke udara. Sesaat kemudian, beruang itu mengejar tepat di belakang sosok Kira dan Lacus.

"Kita harus lari ke mana?" tanya Kira di sela-sela aktivitasnya, yaitu berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Aku juga tidak yakin," jawab Lacus. "Yang jelas, kita harus lari."

"Apa? Yang benar saja!" Kira sangat terkejut dengan jawaban dari Lacus. Hal tersebut membuat pemuda itu kehilangan konsentrasinya dalam berlari. Sehingga ia tersandung sebuah batu dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Kira!" Lacus menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Kira telah jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Sial…" Kira berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, namun terlambat. Sang monster hitam telah berdiri tepat di belakang Kira. Ia mengangkat cakarnya dan bersiap untuk menyerang pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Eternal!"

Tepat sesaat sebelum cakar tajam monster itu turun dan menyentuh sosok Kira, sebuah dinding penghalang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sebuah dinding medan energi berbentuk kubah, yang berhasil menahan serangan dari sang beruang hitam.

Mata _amethyst_ Kira melebar, ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dilindungi oleh sesuatu. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati Lacus berdiri di sana. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu berdiri dengan tegap sambil menggenggam sebuah tongkat di tangannya. Sebuah tongkat berwarna putih, dengan corak abstrak berwarna merah jambu. Panjang tongkat itu mencapai 60 centi meter dan ujungnya berbentuk seperti dua helai bulu angsa yang terbentang ke arah yang berlawanan.

"La-Lacus?" Kira terbata-bata, memanggil nama Lacus. Ia ragu karena saat ini penampilan Lacus berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

Gadis yang tadinya mengenakan sebuah _chemise _berwarna putih dan korset berwarna _sienna_ itu, kini berganti mengenakan sebuah gaun dengan _vest_ ungu dan _bodice_ lengan pendek berwarna _lavender blush_. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu juga mengenakan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna putih, yang menutupi telapak tangan hingga sikunya.

Lacus mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, ia menatap lurus ke arah monster beruang hitam yang terus membentur-benturkan cakarnya ke dinding medan energi, berusaha untuk menghancurkan kubah pelindung yang melindungi Kira dan gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu.

'_Kenapa dalvo ini harus muncul sekarang?'_

Lacus menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu ia melirik ke arah lain untuk sesaat.

'_Athrun, apa kau baik-baik saja?'_

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T – B – C**

* * *

_**Kamus Kecil :**_

_**- Bodice:**__ Salah satu model gaun di abad pertengahan. (Cyaaz nyari pengertian yg tepat untuk istilah ini d Google, tp g nemu. Gomenn)._

_**- Chemise:**__ Salah satu model pakaian wanita di abad pertengahan. Modelnya seperti gaun tipis dan sederhana dibandingkan dengan Bodice._

_**- Hoverboard: **__Sejenis papan luncur, tanpa roda._

* * *

_Uh, Chap ini jelek ya?  
_

_Gomenn, kayaknya Cyaaz emang g bakat bikin Fic fantasy, tp masih aja maksain... T_T_

_Sampai jumpa lg ya, Minna... ^^v_

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**18052013**


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Hi semuanya... Cyaaz dateng dengan Chapter baru DK LiA. :D Maaf karena sudah membuat kalian lama menunggu. Cyaaz akhir2 ini sibuk dengan Skripsi dan bla3x. Hehe._

_Thanks buat semuanya yang udah ngikutin Fic ini, terutama yang udah nyempetin diri buat kasih Review... Review dan dukungan kalian sangatlah berarti buat Cyaaz... :)_

* * *

_**Kitty**: Hwaaaah... Mirip Athena? Wkwkwk. Kapan2 aku kasih liat gambar fan-art yg jd inspirasi Cyaaz buat pakaian2 di Fic ini lwt FB. :P Ahaha, yah... Rasanya sudah sangat umum kalo seorang tokoh utama akan hilang kesadaran setelah mmakai kekuatannya untuk yg pertama kalinya... ^^v_

_**Panda**: Ahahaha. Yah, scene itu g tau dulu Cyaaz dapet dari mana. Tp g mungkinlah Cyaaz bikin Athrun langsung melakukan hal2 yang aneh sma Cagalli. -_-' Haha, Cyaaz bikin Nicol jd OOC di sini. Gomenn. Tp Cyaaz g tau lg mau make siapa... -_- Typo-nya dimana...? T_T_

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), **__**Confusing**__**, OOC, Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer : GS/D Bukan milik Cyaaz…_

_Selamat Membaca…_

* * *

_**Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius**_

**Chapter 05**

_**Normal PoV**_

Kira terpaku menatap ke arah sosok Lacus, yang masih berdiri sambil memegang sebuah tongkat putih di tangannya. Gadis itu kini telah mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dari yang ia kenakan sebelumnya. Membuat Kira terkejut, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya.

"La-Lacus?" panggil Kira.

Lacus menyipitkan mata _sapphire_-nya, lalu ia menoleh kepada Kira. "Kira, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kira hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Apa yang-."

_Roar…!_

Kira dan Lacus sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada sang _dalvo,_ yang baru saja mengaum. _Dalvo_ itu mengangkat dan mengayunkan kedua cakarnya terus menerus, untuk bisa menghancurkan dan menembus dinding medan energi yang saat ini melindungi Kira dan Lacus.

"Mahluk apa ini?" tanya Kira. Ia tercengang melihat sosok besar sang _dalvo_ di hadapannya, yang masih terus mengamuk.

"Itu adalah _dalvo_," jawab Lacus. "Mereka adalah salah satu mahluk buas, yang tinggal di hutan Aprilius in-," serangan sang _dalvo_ tiba-tiba saja menjadi semakin kuat, membuat Lacus sempat tersentak. "Ah…" Lacus menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lacus? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kira khawatir.

"_Dalvo_ ini sangat kuat…" ujar Lacus. "Aku rasa, aku harus-," Lacus tersentak kaget. "Kira? Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Saat ini, Kira telah berlari keluar dari kubah medan energi yang diciptakan oleh Lacus. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menjauhi tempat Lacus. Kaki pemuda berambut cokelat itu secara spontan berlari begitu saja, ketika mata _amethyst_-nya mendapati sosok Lacus, yang mulai kesulitan dalam menahan serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan oleh mahluk yang disebut _dalvo_.

"Hey kau, mahluk besar!" Kira berteriak, setelah ia berada di jarak yang cukup aman. Mambuat sang _dalvo_ sontak menoleh kepadanya. "Kemarilah!" Kira memancing sang _dalvo_ untuk mengejarnya, dengan cara mengayunkan jari-jarinya ke atas.

"Kira! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Lacus. "Kau dalam bahaya!"

Sang _dalvo_ mengaum, lalu ia berpaling dari Lacus untuk mengejar Kira. Membuat pemuda bermata _amethyst_ itu langsung berbalik dan mulai berlari.

"Lari, Lacus!" teriak Kira, tanpa menoleh kepada Lacus. "Tolong temukan Cagalli!" Kira berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke dalam hutan, diikuti oleh sang _dalvo_ di belakangnya.

"Kira!" panggil Lacus. Terlihat sorot mata Lacus, memancarkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan SEED, akan bertahan dari serangan seekor _dalvo_?

"Aku harus menolongnya," gumam Lacus. Lalu gadis itu, menyusul langkah Kira ke dalam hutan.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

_**Kira's PoV**_

'_Sial!'_

"Hhh… Hhh… Hhh…"

_Roar…!_

Aku mengeratkan gigiku, lalu menoleh sejenak ke belakang. Sekedar untuk menatap sosok mahluk besar yang disebut _dalvo_ berlari mengejarku.

'_Aku pasti sudah gila!'_

Aku kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan terus berusaha mempertahankan kecepatan lariku. Sepertinya kemampuanku sebagai seorang pelari di SMA benar-benar berguna di saat-saat seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi sampai kapan aku harus terus berlari? Rasanya sulit sekali untuk bisa melepaskan diri dari monster sebesar dan secepat itu. Apa sebaiknya aku mencari tempat sembunyi?

'_Benar, tempat sembunyi.'_

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari tempat yang bisa aku jadikan sebagai tempat untuk bersembunyi dari monster di belakangku. Kemudian aku menemukan sebuah pohon yang cukup besar, berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatku.

Spontan aku mempercepat lariku, menjauhi monster di belakangku dan bersembunyi di balik pohon itu. Saat aku merasakan kedatangan monster yang mirip dengan beruang raksasa itu, aku segera menyembunyikan diriku di balik batang pohon. Kebetulan aku menemukan sebuah lubang, yang cukup besar untuk dimasuki orang dewasa di batang pohon itu. Membuatku sontak masuk dan bersembunyi di dalamnya.

Aku mendengarkan suara langkah monster yang makin mendekat dengan seksama, berharap monster itu tidak menyadari keberadaanku di sini. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah dan keringat yang bercucuran di wajahku, aku terus menunggu dan mendengarkan suara-suara di sekitarku.

Monster itu datang, dia makin mendekat. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat kaki depan monster itu, dari celah lubang pohon. Jantungku berdetak makin kencang tidak karuan. Apa aku akan selamat, atau aku akan mati di sini dan menjadi santapan monster itu?

Beberapa saat berlalu, aku melihat keempat kaki monster itu sudah melangkah melewati pohon di mana aku bersembunyi. Perlahan-lahan detak jantungku mulai kembali normal, sampai akhirnya aku menarik dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"_Kretak!"_

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan pohon tempatku bersembunyi, berguncang hebat. Sesaat kemudian, aku mendengar suara auman keras dari luar.

'_Sial! Dia menyadari keberadaanku.'_

Sesaat kemudian, aku tersentak kaget karena melihat cakar sang monster, berusaha menyerang ke dalam lubang. Untungnya lubang pohon ini tidak cukup besar untuk cakar monster itu, jadi dia tidak bisa menggapaiku untuk sementara. Sebelum dia menghancurkan pohon ini dengan kekuatannya.

Lagi-lagi aku mengeratkan gigiku, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Aku tidak boleh mati di sini. Kalau aku mati di sini, tidak ada orang yang akan menjaga Cagalli. Setidaknya aku harus memastikan Cagalli pulang ke dunia kami dengan selamat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku tersentak karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di belakangku. Saat aku menoleh, aku melihat sebuah cahaya kecil berwarna oranye tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik akar pohon.

Entah kenapa, mataku seolah terhipnotis oleh kilauan cahaya itu, membuatku mengulurkan tanganku dan menggenggam cahaya itu.

"Ini…" aku membuka telapak tanganku untuk melihat cahaya berwarna oranye itu. Mataku melebar, saat aku menyadari benda apa yang sekarang ada di tanganku "Ini Kristal SEED."

"_Kriek…"_

Aku kembali tersentak kaget. Batang pohon tempatku bersembunyi, sekarang sudah patah. Bagian atas pohon ini sudah diangkat dan dibuang oleh sang monster. Aku hanya terdiam, menatap lurus ke arah sang monster yang mengaum di hadapanku.

Aku melihat monster itu mengangkat cakarnya, kemudian menurunkannya ke arahku. Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku dan juga gigiku. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan Kristal SEED ini? Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?

"Kira!" lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara itu memanggilku, suara Lacus.

Dan saat itulah, aku menyadari bahwa serangan dari monster di hadapanku sudah dihentikan oleh sesuatu yang mengelilingiku. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah perisai? Perisai yang dibuat oleh Lacus, dengan kekuatan SEED-nya?

"Kira! Gunakan kekuatan SEED milikmu!" teriak Lacus yang sekarang berdiri agak jauh di belakangku.

"Apa?" aku menoleh pada Lacus. Lalu beralih menatap Kristal SEED, yang masih ada di tanganku. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Lacus sepertinya sedang mati-matian mempertahankan posisi berdirinya. Mungkin dia sudah kehabisan tenaga? Atau serangan monster ini memang benar-benar kuat?

"Berkonsentrasilah untuk… Mengetahui…" Lacus mengeratkan giginya. "Tipe SEED milikmu…"

"Eh?" aku hanya menaikkan alisku.

_Cracks…_

Saat aku kembali menatap ke arah monster yang menyerangku, aku menyadari kalau perisai yang sejak tadi melindungiku sudah mulai retak. Makin lama, retakan itu makin meluas, seiring dengan datangnya serangan bertubi-tubi dari sang monster.

Sampai pada akhirnya, perisai berwarna putih itu pecah. Membuat sang monster kembali mengaum, seolah dia sedang bersorak puas atas keberhasilannya. Sesaat kemudian, monster itu kembali menatapku dengan mata merahnya, lalu monster itu mengayunkan cakarnya ke arahku.

"KIRA!" aku mendengar Lacus meneriakkan namaku. Sepertinya kali ini, aku benar-benar tamat.

_Slash!_

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah cahaya, melintas di depanku. Sesaat kemudian aku melihat cakar monster, yang diarahkan padaku terjatuh ke tanah. Mataku melebar, saat aku melihat cakar itu perlahan-lahan berubah wujud.

"Apa ini?" gumamku. "Cakarnya… Membeku?"

_Roar…!_

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Kulihat monster di hadapanku sepertinya sedang mengaum kesakitan, sambil melangkah mundur. Darah menyembur keluar dari bagian lengannya, yang terpotong tadi.

"Cih…" aku mendengar suara seseorang, membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. "Sepertinya aku tepat waktu."

Mataku melebar, aku melihat sosok pria berambut biru berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari tempatku. Pria itu menggenggam sebuah pedang besar di tangan kanannya dan menggendong seseorang di pundaknya, seseorang yang sepertinya sedang tertidur.

'_Cagalli?'_

"Athrun!" aku mendengar Lacus memanggil nama pria itu.

Pria bernama Athrun itu menoleh pada Lacus. "Sudah kukatakan, tunggulah di gubug!" Athrun menoleh padaku. "Kenapa kalian justru ada di sini?"

Aku tersentak dan menjawab, "Eh? Yah, aku, kami…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku mendengar monster di hadapanku kembali mengaum.

"Ck, _dalvo_ menyusahkan!" aku mendengar Athrun berkata begitu.

Sesaat kemudian, aku melihat Athrun melangkah menghampiriku. Setelah dia berdiri tepat di depanku dengan posisi membelakangiku, barulah aku menyadari keadaan fisiknya. Baju Athrun sekarang sudah compang-camping tidak karuan. Selain itu, aku juga melihat noda darah di beberapa bagian badannya. Apa dia baru saja menghadapi sebuah pertarungan? Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada Cagalli? Kenapa dia bisa sampai tidak sadarkan diri?

Athrun mengangkat pedangnya, lalu mengayunkan pedang itu ke arah sang monster di depan kami. Lagi-lagi aku melihat sebuah cahaya berwarna biru dengan kilauan putih, mengarah pada sang monster.

Cahaya itu berhasil mengenai pundak kiri sang monster, menyayat sampai bagian perut dan kaki monster itu. Membuat monster itu terjatuh di tanah sambil mengaum keras-keras.

Aku terus memperhatikan sang monster yang ada di depanku. Seperti sebelumnya, bagian di sekitar badan sang monster yang tertebas tadi berubah menjadi es. Lama-kelamaan es itu menjalar sampai membekukan sebagian besar badan monster itu.

'_Inikah kekuatan SEED itu?'_

"Hey!" aku tersentak saat mendengar suara Athrun. "Sampai kapan, kau hanya berdiam diri di situ?" Athrun menyipitkan matanya. "Ayo berdiri! Kita kembali ke gubug."

Aku berkedip, lalu bangkit dari posisiku yang sejak tadi berlutut di tanah. Mataku sekarang terfokus pada sosok Cagalli, yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Athrun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Lacus tiba-tiba saja datang dan melewatiku dari belakang, lalu dia menghampiri Athrun.

Athrun mengangguk, lalu balik bertanya, "Kau sendiri? Apa kau terluka?" Lacus menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Aku merasakan aura SEED milik prajurit ZAFT, karena itu aku bermaksud untuk menyusulmu," Lacus menundukkan wajahnya sejenak, lalu dia kembali menatap Athrun. "Kau yakin, tidak apa-apa? Luka-luka di tubuhmu itu…"

Athrun mengangguk. "Ya," jawab Athrun. "Nicol dan Rusty tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan kami," Athrun mengayunkan pedangnya ke udara, lalu cahaya berwarna biru tiba-tiba menyelimuti pedang itu. Sesaat kemudian, cahaya itu menghilang bersama dengan pedang milik Athrun. "Kami sempat bertarung," Athrun melirik ke kiri, tepat ke arah Cagalli, yang masih digendong olehnya. "Lihat liontin milik wanita ini, Lacus!"

Aku melihat Lacus menuruti perintah Athrun. Dia memandang ke arah sebuah kalung, yang dipakai oleh Cagalli.

'_Tunggu, apa Cagalli memakai kalung?'_

Mataku sontak tertuju ke arah leher Cagalli. Memang benar, ada sebuah kalung melingkar di lehernya, tapi ada yang aneh dengan kalung emas itu. Bentuk kalung itu terasa aneh dan tidak biasa bagiku. Lagipula, sejak kapan Cagalli memakainya? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya sebelum ini?

"Astaga…" tiba-tiba suara Lacus membuatku tersentak. Aku melihat matanya melebar dan dia sedang menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Jadi dia…"

"Ya, kurasa kau benar," aku melihat Athrun mengangguk.

Apa maksud perkataan mereka? Ada apa dengan Cagalli? Apa kalung itu berarti sesuatu?

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

_**Normal PoV**_

"Bagaimana, Nicol?" seorang pria berambut pirang yang mengenakan topeng berwarna putih bertanya kepada Nicol, yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau dan Rusty temukan, saat kalian pergi ke bagian timur hutan Aprilius? Kenapa Rusty bisa terluka sampai seperti itu?"

Nicol mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. "Kami bertemu dengan Athrun Zala," lawan bicara Nicol langsung tersentak. "Rusty sempat bertarung melawannya."

"Athrun Zala?" tanya lawan bicara Nicol. "Maksudmu, Athrun Zala sekarang berada di dalam hutan Aprilius?" gumamnya sambil menyangga dagu. "Menarik."

"Tuan Rau? Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin saya sampaikan," Nicol kembali angkat suara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rau, sambil menatap Nicol serius.

"Mengenai aura aneh, yang menyerupai SEED…" gumam Nicol.

"Apakah aura itu berasal dari SEED milik Athrun Zala?" potong Rau.

Nicol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Aura itu berasal dari SEED milik orang lain," Rau terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Nicol. "Aura itu berasal dari SEED milik seorang gadis, yang datang bersama dengan Athrun Zala."

"Maksudmu, Lacus Clyne?" tanya Rau.

Lagi-lagi, Nicol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gadis itu bukanlah Lacus Clyne. Saya belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya," Nicol menyangga dagunya. "Tapi aura SEED, yang terpancar darinya terasa familiar."

Rau menatap anak buahnya dengan serius dan heran. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'familiar'?"

Nicol mengangkat wajahnya untuk kembali menatap Rau. "Aura SEED gadis itu, mirip dengan aura SEED milik Lacus Clyne dan…" Nicol mengerutkan dahinya."Tuan Rau?"

Rau hanya terdiam, ekspresinya sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat karena topeng yang ia kenakan. "Seperti itu rupanya," Rau menghela nafas dan berbalik membelakangi Nicol. "Kau boleh pergi."

Nicol mengangguk kecil, lalu ia berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Rau, yang kini telah tersenyum kecil sambil menatap ke luar jendela kastil.

'_Sepertinya seorang lawan yang kuat baru saja terlahir…' _

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Rau, Nicol berjalan menyusuri salah satu lorong kastil, yang penerangannya tidak terlalu baik. Hanya ada beberapa obor kecil yang melekat di dinding, yang menerangi lorong itu. Langkah pemuda itu akhirnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu berukuran besar, yang dihiasi oleh ukiran-ukiran klasik.

"Sial!"

Terdengar suara teriakan dari balik pintu kayu tersebut. Suara seorang pria yang terus meneriakkan makian dan rintihan sakit. Pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah ia mendengarkan teriakan rekannya, yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu akhirnya melangkah maju dan membuka pintu di hadapannya. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, ia mendapati beberapa sosok orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah bersandar di dinding. Pemuda itu menatap ke kiri, di mana seorang pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan, terlihat tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang.

"Kau sangat berisik, Rusty," Nicol menghampiri tempat Rusty terbaring. "Suaramu bisa terdengar sampai di depan ruangan Tuan Rau."

"Cerewet kau, Nicol!" bentak Rusty. Ia menatap Nicol tajam. "Kau tidak lihat lukaku ini?!" Rusty melirik ke arah perutnya, yang tengah mendapatkan perawatan dari seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek. "Aku benar-benar akan membalas si keparat Zala dan gadis pirang sialan itu!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri," sahut Nicol.

"Apa katamu?! Kau bukannya membantuku saat itu, tapi justru-," kata-kata Rusty terpotong oleh Nicol.

"Kau seenaknya saja menyerang mereka. Padahal tugas kita hanyalah mencari tahu sumber aura SEED yang aku rasakan," potong Nicol.

Rusty mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi tetap saj-."

"Sudahlah! Jika kau terus berteriak seperti itu, lukamu tidak akan sembuh," ujar pemuda berambut pirang, yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. "Kau bisa membuat perhitungan dengan Zala, setelah kau pulih, Rusty."

Rusty mendengus, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita yang merawat luka Rusty, berdiri dari posisinya. Setelah ia selesai memberikan perawatan kepada luka di perut Rusty, wanita itu pamit dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Miguel?" tanya Nicol tiba-tiba. Ia menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang di depannya dengan serius.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Miguel itu mendengus. "Aku hanya singgah untuk melihat keadaan Rusty sebentar. Apa itu dilarang?"

Nicol menyipitkan matanya, lalu ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruangan. "Jika kau sudah puas, segera kembali laksanakan tugasmu!" perintahnya tanpa menoleh. Lalu ia keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Miguel dan Rusty hanya menatap kepergian sang pemuda berambut hijau tersebut, lalu mereka sempat bertukar pandangan dan Miguel mengedikkan bahunya.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu," ujar Miguel. "Memang terkadang sangat memuakkan, tapi kita bisa apa?"

"Cih, hanya karena dia adalah orang kepercayaan Tuan Rau," Rusty mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya pada kita."

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, lupakan saja dia!" sahut Miguel. Pemuda itu menatap luka di perut Rusty dengan seksama. "Setelah kau pulih, aku akan membantumu untuk membuat perhitungan dengan Zala."

Rusty menaikkan alis matanya. "Ada angin apa? Sampai kau menawarkan bantuan padaku."

Miguel sempat tertawa, lalu ia menjawab, "Aku sedang bosan. Akhir-akhir ini tugasku hanyalah menyerang beberapa kerajaan kecil," Miguel mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya. "Pasti akan menarik, jika aku bisa bertarung dengan Athrun Zala."

"Cih, aku yang akan membunuh si keparat itu!" seru Rusty, sambil menatap tajam ke arah Miguel.

Miguel mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Baiklah, baiklah…" kata Miguel. "Bagaimana jika aku mengurus yang lainnya?"

Rusty sempat mengerutkan dahinya, namun akhirnya ia menjawab, "Lakukan saja sesukamu."

Mendengar jawaban dari Rusty, Miguel kembali tersenyum tipis. Di dalam benaknya, ia telah merencanakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk saat-saat yang menarik.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

_Cagalli merasakan kehangatan di sekeliling tubuhnya. Sebuah kehangatan, yang terasa semakin lama menjadi semakin memanas. Telinganya tidak bisa mendengar apa pun selain suara gemuruh yang asing baginya._

_Perlahan-lahan, Cagalli membuka kedua mata amber-nya. Satu-satunya yang tertangkap oleh matanya saat telah sepenuhnya terbuka, hanyalah warna oranye keemasan. Membuat mata amber-nya melebar dan ia bangkit seketika._

'_Di mana lagi ini?'_

_Cagalli mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tidak ada apa pun, selain kobaran api yang mengelilinginya. Kobaran api yang membuat tubuhnya merasakan hawa panas sejak tadi._

_Cagalli berdiri dari posisinya, lalu ia kembali memeriksa keadaan di sekelilingnya. Cagalli benar-benar terperangkap dalam kobaran api saat ini. Bagaimana bisa, ia berada di tempat seperti ini? Bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari sini?_

_Blaze_…

_Cagalli tersentak, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat kobaran api yang berada jauh di belakangnya menjadi semakin besar, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Cagalli mendapati sebuah sosok bayangan yang muncul dari balik kobaran api tersebut._

"_Siapa?" tanya Cagalli sambil membalikkan tubuhnya._

_Bayangan itu tidak menjawab. Saat itulah, Cagalli baru menyadari bahwa ukuran bayangan itu sangat besar. Mungkin tingginya mencapai 20 meter, atau bahkan lebih. Padahal jarak bayangan itu dengan tempat Cagalli berdiri saat ini cukup jauh. Bentuk bayangan itu menyerupai sesosok mahluk yang memiliki sayap dan leher yang cukup panjang._

_Sesaat kemudian, Cagalli mendengar sesuatu. Mungkin bayangan itu tengah mengajaknya berbicara, namun entah kenapa Cagalli tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara mahluk itu hanya terdengar seperti bisikan yang lemah di telinganya._

"_Cagalli?"_

_Tiba-tiba Cagalli mendengar suara seorang pria yang memanggil namanya. Membuat gadis berambut pirang itu, mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana, hanya ada dirinya dan bayangan besar di depannya. Setelah Cagalli memastikan bahwa memang tidak ada siapa pun di sekelilingnya, Cagalli kembali menatap ke arah bayangan besar tadi._

_Bayangan itu terlihat semakin kabur di mata amber Cagalli. Aneh, apa ini karena hawa panas di sekelilingnya? Cagalli mengusap kedua matanya, namun pandangannya tetap kabur dan justru menjadi semakin parah. Hingga akhirnya, Cagalli merasa tubuhnya menjadi semakin lemah lalu ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri tegap._

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

"Cagalli?"

Mata _amber_ Cagalli perlahan mulai terbuka, dilihatnya sepasang mata _amethyst_ telah menyambutnya dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi dengan rasa khawatir.

"Kira...?" panggil Cagalli, setelah ia menyadari siapa sosok yang berada di hadapannya. "Apa yang…?" Cagalli mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan kanan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Cagalli?" tanya Kira.

"Ya. Kurasa, aku tidak apa-apa," Cagalli bangkit untuk duduk. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau pingsan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu," jawab Kira, yang membantu Cagalli untuk duduk. "Apa kau tidak ingat, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Cagalli hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya. Saat itu ia dan Athrun tengah mencari benda yang disebut Kristal SEED di dalam hutan dan…

"Athrun?!" Cagalli tiba-tiba saja menyebut nama pemuda, yang tadi pergi bersamanya. "Di mana Athrun?" tanya Cagalli sambil menatap Kira.

"Aku di sini," suara seorang pria, membuat Cagalli dan Kira menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Terlihat Athrun tengah duduk di kursi kayu, yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan. "Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Mulut Cagalli setengah terbuka saat ia mendapati sosok Athrun, yang tengah duduk santai di kursi kayu tua itu. Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu saat ini terlihat baik-baik saja, ia bahkan telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah _tunic_ lengan panjang berwarna hitam.

"Kau? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Cagalli. Ia sangat terkejut, tercengang dan bingung. "Tapi tadi, luka sayatan…"

"Tidak perlu cemas," Athrun bangkit dari kursinya. "Luka-luka itu sudah hilang."

Lagi-lagi mulut Cagalli setengah terbuka karena tercengang. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Athrun tersenyum tipis. "Lacus sudah menyembuhkanku."

Cagalli hanya terdiam, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Athrun. Ia bisa mengerti jika Athrun mengatakan bahwa Lacus merawat luka-lukanya, namun jika menyembuhkannya dalam waktu sesingkat ini?

"Mereka menggunakan kekuatan sihir, yang disebut dengan SEED, Cagalli…" Kira tiba-tiba angkat suara, seolah ia mengerti bahwa Cagalli saat ini tengah merasa kebingungan.

Cagalli menoleh ke arah Kira yang duduk di sampingnya. "SEED?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" sahut Athrun. "Kau bahkan juga sempat menggunakan SEED untuk menahan serangan dari Rusty."

"Apa? A-aku menggunakan SEED?" Cagalli kembali tersentak kaget. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti, apa itu SEED."

Athrun menaikkan alisnya, lalu ia terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat serius.

'_Sepertinya dia belum menyadari SEED, yang dia miliki.'_

"Kita sudah terlibat dalam masalah yang benar-benar rumit, Cagalli," Kira membelai rambut pirang Cagalli, sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tapi kurasa kita tidak punya pilihan."

Cagalli hanya berkedip beberapa kali. Baru ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu gubug yang dibuka dari luar. Membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah pintu secara bersamaan.

"Wah, rupanya Nona Cagalli sudah sadar?" Lacus memasuki gubug sambil membawa beberapa mangkuk di tangannya. "Kebetulan, supnya sudah matang," ujarnya sambil melangkah ke salah satu sudut ruangan, di mana terlihat ada sebuah tungku api kecil di sana. "Ayo kita makan?"

Cagalli hanya terdiam, sementara Kira dan Athrun mengangguk untuk menjawab tawaran Lacus. Setelah itu, mereka berempat memakan sup buatan Lacus bersama-sama.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T – B – C**

* * *

_Well, udah bisa ngira2 'kan?_

_Apa kekuatannya si Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne dan Cagalli Yula Athhe…? :D_

_Hmmph… Lalu gimana dengan kekuatannya Kira dan yang lainnya?_

_Baca aja terus, kelanjutan dari Fic Gak jelas nan Membosankan ini… :P_

_See ya, Guys…_

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**04062013**


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Chapter baru..._

_Kemungkinan Chapter ini akan membuat kalian sangat kebingungan..._

_Gomenasai, sepertinya kemampuan Cyaaz emang terbatas..._

(_ _')

_Maaf, Cyaaz g sempat bales Review kalian kali ini..._  
_Tapi thank you, All..._  
_Review dari kalian smua Luar Biasa!_  
^^d

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, **__**Confusing**__**, Hard Word(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer : GS/D Bukan milik Cyaaz…_

_Selamat Membaca…_

* * *

_**Dragon Knight : Lost in Aprilius**_

**Chapter 06**

* * *

_**Normal PoV**_

"Jadi…?" Cagalli tiba-tiba saja angkat suara. "Apa ada yang ingin kalian jelaskan padaku?" tanya Cagalli sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Saat ini Cagalli, Kira, Athrun dan juga Lacus tengah duduk di dalam sebuah gubuk yang hanya memiliki satu ruangan di dalamnya. Ruangan tersebut tidaklah luas, namun cukup nyaman untuk diisi oleh keempat orang yang kini telah selesai menyantap makan malam mereka.

Makan malam mereka hanyalah semangkuk sup sederhana. Sup yang berisikan potongan beberapa jenis sayuran dan juga beberapa irisan daging. Sup hangat yang cukup nikmat disantap pada malam hari yang dingin layaknya malam ini.

Kira berdehem, lalu ia meletakkan sendoknya di mangkuk dan menatap ke arah Cagalli. "Ya, banyak sekali yang harus kau ketahui."

Cagalli mengedipkan matanya. Sepertinya saat ini hanya dirinyalah yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Sebaiknya kita jelaskan mengenai SEED terlebih dahulu," ujar Lacus. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di dekat perapian. "Nona Cagalli, apa kau ingat benda berwarna oranye yang kau cari bersama Athrun?" Cagalli mengangguk. "Itu adalah sebuah Kristal SEED. Sebuah kristal yang mampu menghasilkan kekuatan yang kami sebut dengan SEED."

"Eh? Kekuatan SEED?" tanya Cagalli bingung.

"Ya," sahut Kira. "Kau ingat 'kan, kita sekarang ada di dunia lain," Cagalli tersentak, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Dunia ini disebut dengan PLANT. SEED adalah sebuah kekuatan yang mungkin bisa disamakan dengan sihir," tambah Kira.

Cagalli mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setelah beberapa saat berpikir. "Jadi, pedang besarmu," Cagalli menoleh ke arah Athrun yang duduk di samping Lacus. "Dan cakar besi si laki-laki berambut merah tadi…?"

"Itu adalah GUNDAM," ujar Athrun. "GUNDAM adalah benda perwujudan dari SEED. GUNDAM milik setiap orang bentuknya berbeda-beda, tergantung pada SEED dan karakteristik orang itu," Cagalli hanya memasang ekspresi wajah yang datar sambil mendengarkan penjelasan dari Athrun.

"Ada beberapa tipe SEED," kali ini Lacus yang bersuara. "Yang terkandung dalam Kristal SEED yang juga terbagi menjadi beberapa tipe. Kau bisa membedakan tipe Kristal SEED dengan melihat warnanya."

Cagalli tersentak kaget. "Eh? Jadi ada macam-macam tipe? Apa bedanya?"

Lacus mengangguk. "Setiap tipe SEED memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda-beda."

"Kau lihat ini?" tanya Athrun sambil mengangkat belati kecil miliknya. Ia menunjukkan sebuah Kristal SEED berwarna _dodger blue_ miliknya. "Kristal milikku, adalah Kristal SEED bertipe _Sky_," Athrun menurunkan kembali belatinya. "Sedangkan Kristal SEED berwarna oranye milik kalian berdua bertipe _Earth_."

Cagalli menaikkan alisnya. "Kami berdua?" ia menoleh ke arah Kira dan mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk. "Kira, kau juga?" tanya Cagalli sambil menatap Kira tidak percaya.

"Ya," Kira mengeluarkan Kristal SEED miliknya dari saku celana dan menunjukkannya kepada Cagalli. "Aku juga baru saja mendapatkannya."

Cagalli sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil terus menatap Kira. Hingga akhirnya, ia kembali menatap Athrun. "Bagaimana kami berdua bisa mendapatkan Kristal SEED?"

Athrun mengedikkan bahunya. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau mendapatkan kristal itu dari sesosok cahaya putih?"

Cagalli mengangguk kecil. "Iya, tapi…" gadis bermata _amber_ itu sempat memberi jedah. "Maksudku, kenapa kami bisa mendapatkannya? Kami bahkan bukan berasal dari dunia ini."

Athrun hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Jujur saja, ia juga tidak mengerti mengenai hal itu. Kenapa mereka berdua terdampar di PLANT? Kenapa mereka berdua mendapatkan Kristal SEED? Terlebih lagi, gadis berambut pirang itu adalah…

"Mengenai hal itu, kami juga tidak mengerti," sahut Lacus tiba-tiba. "Kami juga tidak mengerti, kenapa kalian bisa mendapatkan Kristal SEED," Lacus melembutkan tatapan matanya. "Mungkin ini adalah kehendak Haumea."

Cagalli menaikkan alisnya. "Haumea?"

Lacus mengangguk. "Haumea adalah Dewa tertinggi di PLANT."

Cagalli sedikit mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. "Hhh… Ini benar-benar membingungkan," gerutunya. "Lalu, apa beda antara Kristal SEED tipe _Sky_ dengan _Earth_ yang kalian sebutkan tadi?" tanya Cagalli setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"_Earth-Crystal_ mengandung kekuatan elemen-elemen dasar bumi," jelas Lacus. "Air, tanah, angin dan api."

"Sedangkan _Sky-Crystal_ menyimpan kekuatan elemen-elemen dasar langit," sahut Athrun. "Misalnya adalah Kristal SEED milikku yang menyimpan _Snow_-SEED di dalamnya."

"_Snow_-SEED? Maksudmu salju?" Athrun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli. Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu kembali bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kristal SEED-ku dan Kira? Apa kristal oranye kami… Mengandung kekuatan elemen api, angin, tanah dan air? Keempatnya sekaligus?"

Lacus menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya salah satunya. Setiap Kristal SEED hanya mengandung satu jenis elemen SEED."

Lagi-lagi Cagalli mengangguk, lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Oya, ngomong-ngomong… Di mana Kristal SEED-ku? Apa tadi kita sudah menemukannya?"

Athrun dan Lacus sempat saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu mereka kembali menoleh kepada Cagalli dan mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Ya, kita sudah menemukannya," jawab Athrun. "Hanya saja…"

Cagalli menaikkan alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Cagalli?" panggil Kira tiba-tiba. "Coba kau lihat kalung di lehermu!"

Cagalli berkedip karena bingung, tapi ia menuruti perintah Kira dan mata _amber_-nya langsung melebar. "Ka-kalung apa ini? Sejak kapan aku memakainya?"

"Itu adalah Kristal SEED milikmu, Nona Cagalli," ujar Lacus. "Hanya saja, bentuknya sekarang sudah berubah."

Cagalli tersentak dan menatap Lacus bingung. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa berubah jadi begini? Apa artinya? Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Cagalli berturut-turut.

Memang benar, Kristal SEED berwarna _dark orange_ milik Cagalli saat ini telah berubah bentuk. Kristal SEED itu saat ini berubah menjadi sebuah kalung bermatakan sebuah kristal emas berbentuk seekor naga berukuran kecil.

"Kau adalah seorang Kesatria Naga," gumam Athrun. "Kristal SEED milikmu sudah berubah menjadi Kristal Naga."

Cagalli menaikkan alisnya. "Kesatria… Apa?" tanyanya tidak yakin. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia pernah mendengar hal ini di suatu tempat sebelumnya.

"Kesatria Naga," sahut Lacus."Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mampu membangkitkan kekuatan SEED, hingga ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi," ujarnya. "Hingga mampu membangkitkan kekuatan para naga dalam legenda."

Mata _amber_ Cagalli langsung melebar. "Na-naga?"

Lacus mengangguk. "Legenda PLANT menceritakan bahwa SEED pada mulanya adalah kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh para naga di masa lalu," Lacus memindahkan mangkuk yang sejak tadi ia bawa di pangkuannya ke meja di dekat tempat ia duduk. "Tetapi karena terjadi keributan di antara naga-naga tersebut, Haumea menjadi murka dan menyegel para naga beserta kekuatan mereka ke dalam Kristal SEED. Lalu menganugerahkan Kristal SEED kepada manusia untuk dimanfaatkan dengan sebaik mungkin."

"Kekuatan naga-naga tersebut sangatlah luar biasa," kali ini Athrun yang meneruskan penjelasan dari Lacus. "Tidak ada orang yang mampu membangkitkan kekuatan para naga, sampai beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Cagalli tersentak lagi. "Tu-tunggu dulu! Maksudmu ada orang lain sebelum aku?"

Tatapan Lacus dan Athrun seketika itu juga berubah menjadi sayu.

"Ya, beberapa tahun yang lalu... Muncul seorang Kesatria Naga," jawab Lacus pelan setelah beberapa saat. "Tapi sayangnya, orang itu adalah orang jahat yang berambisi untuk menghancurkan seluruh PLANT."

Mata Cagalli melebar. "Memangnya ada orang seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, ada segelintir orang yang seperti itu. Mereka menamai diri mereka ZAFT," sahut Athrun. "Sampai saat ini, mereka terus menyerang dan berusaha menghancurkan kerajaan-kerajaan di PLANT. Banyak sekali nyawa penduduk PLANT yang menjadi korban," lalu pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau ingat orang yang menyerangmu tadi siang?" tanya Lacus. "Mereka adalah Rusty Mackenzie dan Nicol Amalfi, dua orang prajurit ZAFT."

Cagalli menaikkan alisnya. "Jadi orang-orang tadi…" Cagalli menyipitkan mata _amber_-nya, menatap ke arah Athrun dan Lacus. "Untuk apa mereka melakukan hal semacam itu?"

Lacus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kami juga tidak mengerti. ZAFT muncul begitu saja dan mereka langsung menyerang kerajaan kami secara brutal."

"Cih, orang-orang macam apa itu?" gumam Cagalli setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Bukannya berusaha menciptakan dunia yang lebih baik, tapi mereka malah menghancurkan dunianya sendiri."

Mata _emerald_ Athrun melebar saat ia mendengar perkataan Cagalli. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mata _emerald_-nya kini menatap lurus ke arah mata _amber_ Cagalli. Athrun bisa melihat cahaya keemasan yang terpancar dari mata itu. Cahaya keemasan yang seolah menggambarkan kesungguhan hati dan semangat si pemilik mata tersebut.

'_Menciptakan dunia yang lebih baik ya?'_

"Karena itulah, Nona Cagalli," suara Lacus berhasil menarik perhatian Athrun. "Tolong bantu kami."

Cagalli tersentak. "Apa?"

"Bantulah kami untuk menghentikan ZAFT," pinta Lacus.

Mata _amber_ Cagalli melebar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Apa? Ta-tapi aku…" Cagalli terlihat bingung dan juga _shock_. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal sihir ataupun SEED. Aku juga tidak bisa ilmu bela diri apa pun."

Lacus tersenyum lembut. "Aku dan Athrun akan mengajarkanmu, bagaimana cara menggunakan SEED," ujar Lacus. "Aku yakin kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk membantu kami."

Cagalli kembali tersentak dan menatap Lacus. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kedatangan kalian berdua ke PLANT," jawab Lacus. "Aku yakin Haumea sendirilah yang sudah memanggil kalian ke sini untuk menghentikan kekacauan yang terjadi di PLANT," Lacus melembutkan tatapannya. "Cahaya putih yang kau ceritakan tadi… Mungkin saja itu merupakan jelmaan dari Haumea."

Cagalli hanya terdiam, ia memproses perkataan Lacus barusan. Walaupun sebenarnya ada sebagian dari dirinya yang ingin membantu Lacus dan penduduk PLANT dalam menghadapi permasalahan ini, namun tetap saja ia hanyalah seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun biasa.

"Cagalli?" suara lembut Kira mengalihkan perhatian Cagalli. "Kita tidak punya pilihan. Kalau memang apa yang diceritakan Lacus dan Athrun itu benar," Kira menarik nafas dalam. "Mungkin kita baru bisa pulang saat kita berhasil membantu mereka menyelesaikan masalah di PLANT."

Mata _amber_ Cagalli kembali melebar. Benar yang dikatakan Kira. Seandainya memang ia dan Kira dipanggil ke sini oleh Haumea untuk membantu penduduk PLANT, maka satu-satunya cara untuk pulang adalah dengan membereskan semua kekacauan yang terjadi di sini.

Cagalli menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain."

Kira dan Lacus seketika itu juga tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Nona Cagalli," kata Lacus.

"Ya, tidak masalah," jawab Cagalli. "Oya, panggil saja aku Cagalli!" Cagalli tersenyum pada Lacus.

"Hm. Baiklah, Cagalli," jawab Lacus sambil mengangguk.

Kira mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membelai rambut Cagalli. "Baguslah, dengan begini kita juga bisa sekalian menolong orang lain 'kan?"

Cagalli menatap Kira dengan wajah cemberut. "Kau dan sifatmu yang kelewat baik hati itu…" gerutunya.

Kemudian Cagalli dan Kira tertawa secara bersamaan, sedangkan Athrun dan Lacus hanya memandang keduanya dalam diam untuk sejenak.

"Dengan ini, sudah ada dua orang Kesatria Naga di pihak kita," gumam Lacus.

"Jangan senang dulu!" sahut Athrun. "Wanita itu masih belum bisa mengendalikan SEED-nya."

"Kau benar," Lacus menoleh ke arah Athrun. "Karena itulah kita harus membimbingnya."

Athrun hanya mengangguk. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Lacus. Mata _emerald_-nya terus memandangi sosok Kira dan Cagalli di depannya.

'_Kesatria Naga dari dunia lain ya?'_

'_Mungkinkah…?'_

Mata _emerald_ Athrun terfokus pada pemuda berambut cokelat di depannya yang masih sibuk bersenda gurau bersama sahabatnya.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Udara pagi di hutan Aprilius terasa sangat dingin, namun juga menyegarkan. Sayup-sayup terlihat cahaya kuning keemasan sang mentari pagi, menerobos masuk ke dalam hutan melalui celah pepohonan. Cahaya mentari pagi yang memberikan setitik kehangatan di dalam hutan Aprilius yang lebat dan dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam mahluk hidup.

Di dalam sebuah gubuk kecil yang terlihat tua, seorang gadis masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Seperti biasanya, wajah gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat damai dan tenang di kala tidur. Menyembunyikan kobaran semangat yang terpancar dari wajah dan sinar matanya, di saat sepasang mata _amber_ itu terbuka.

Samar-samar gadis itu mulai bisa mendengar suara kicauan burung yang merdu dari luar. Suara kicauan burung yang bagaikan alunan musik tersebut membuat gadis itu semakin enggan untuk membuka kedua matanya. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya.

Sentuhan hangat dan lembut. Seseorang kini tengah menyentuh wajah gadis itu. Mengusap-usap pipinya dengan perlahan selama beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya, gadis berambut pirang itu harus rela meninggalkan alam mimpinya.

Kedua mata _amber_ itu perlahan mulai terbuka, meskipun sebenarnya si pemilik masih sangat enggan untuk membukanya. Mata _amber_ itu sempat bergerak ke sana kemari untuk mengidentifikasi keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Kira…" gumam si pemilik mata _amber_ tersebut. Suaranya masih terdengar lesu.

Pemuda yang kini tengah asyik mengusap-usap pipi gadis bermata _amber_ itu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. "Ayo bangun, Cagalli…" Cagalli mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kita harus segera berangkat."

Mata _amber_ Cagalli melebar seketika, lalu gadis itu bangkit dari tidurnya. "Ah, benar juga," Cagalli berdiri di samping ranjang. "Aku lupa kalau ini bukan di rumah," tambahnya.

Kira menatap Cagalli sambil tertawa kecil. "Bisa-bisanya kau lupa?"

Cagalli menoleh ke arah Kira. "Hahaha, entahlah..."

_Kriek…_

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan?" seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu. Suaranya yang cukup lantang membuat Cagalli dan Kira menoleh ke orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Athrun. "Cepat bersiap! Kita harus berangkat secepatnya."

Cagalli mendengus sambil menatap Athrun dengan tatapan kesal. "Iya, iya. Aku mengerti, Tuan Zala."

Athrun menyipitkan matanya, namun ia hanya diam dan menutup kembali pintu gubuk tersebut dari luar.

"Hey, Cagalli," panggil Kira. "Kau tidak seharusnya bertengkar terus dengan Athrun."

Cagalli menatap Kira, lalu ia mendengus. "Dia duluan yang cari gara-gara denganku."

Kira menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tapi dia juga yang sudah menolongmu 'kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Kira, Cagalli menjadi semakin kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Ck, aku tahu itu…" Cagalli sempat mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai, lalu ia kembali menatap Kira. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kira… Baju apa yang kau pakai itu?" tanya Cagalli setelah ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Kira.

Kira mengedipkan mata _amethyst_-nya, lalu ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengamati penampilannya sendiri saat ini. Ia menatap celananya yang telah berganti dengan celana wol berwarna hitam. Lalu ia menatap pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sebuah _tunic_ lengan panjang berwarna _cream_ yang dihiasi garis hitam di bagian bahu, pergelangan tangan dan kerah lehernya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kira sambil kembali menatap Cagalli. Senyum tipis telah terukir di wajah pemuda berambut cokelat itu. "Aku keren 'kan?" tanyanya lagi, lalu ia melepaskan tawa dari bibirnya.

Cagalli memutar bola matanya. "Bajumu itu konyol!" jawabnya. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin Kira menyadari semburat rona merah di pipinya. Memang benar, pakaian yang dikenakan Kira saat ini membuat pemuda bermata _amethyst_ itu terlihat gagah dan lebih mempesona dari biasanya.

"Hahaha. Enak saja!" Kira bangkit dari ranjang yang ia duduki sejak tadi. "Seragamku kemarin sudah lusuh dan kotor seperti baju gelandangan. Karena itu Athrun meminjamkan baju ini padaku," ujarnya sambil menghampiri Cagalli. "Lagipula, baju ini tidak seburuk itu 'kan?"

Cagalli langsung tertawa setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kira. " Jadi begitu? Ya, ya, terserah kau saja."

Kira mengacak-acak rambut Cagalli dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau ini!" lalu ia mengambil sesuatu yang ada di atas meja di dekat ranjang. "Kau juga sebaiknya ganti bajumu dengan ini!" suruh Kira sambil menyodorkan sebuah pakaian yang masih terlipat dengan rapi kepada Cagalli.

Cagalli menaikkan alisnya, namun ia tetap menerima pakaian dari Kira. "Ini baju siapa? Lacus?"

Kira mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Bodoh! Memangnya siapa lagi? Athrun?"

Lagi-lagi Cagalli hanya bisa tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan Kira. Ia bahkan memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit, setelah terlalu banyak tertawa pagi ini.

Kira hanya bisa mendesah, memperhatikan tingkah gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan, lalu melangkah menghampiri pintu gubuk. "Cepat ganti bajumu! Aku dan yang lain akan menunggu di luar," ujarnya, lalu ia keluar dari gubuk dan menutup pintunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Cagalli akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Ia segera memandangi pakaian yang masih ada di tangannya. "Semoga baju ini tidak sekonyol yang aku pikirkan," gumamnya.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

"Cagalli?" panggil Kira sambil mengetuk pintu gubuk. Beberapa menit telah berlalu, namun Cagalli belum juga keluar dari gubuk reot tersebut. "Kau belum selesai?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, membuat Kira menaikkan alisnya.

"Wanita itu…" suara Athrun dari belakang membuat Kira menoleh kepadanya. "Jangan katakan jika dia tertidur lagi."

Kira hanya mengedikkan bahunya untuk menanggapi Athrun. Dilihatnya saat ini Athrun tengah memainkan belati miliknya, tidak jauh di depannya. Di sisi kanan pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu, seorang gadis berambut merah jambu tengah tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Athrun.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Athrun…" ujar Lacus. "Sebentar lagi Cagalli pasti akan keluar."

Athrun hanya mendengus setelah ia mendengarkan Lacus. Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Lacus bisa sesabar dan selembut itu? Atau mungkin dirinyalah yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tidak sabaran?

Sementara itu, Kira hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Kemudian ia kembali menatap pintu gubuk dan mengetuknya. "Cagalli?" panggilnya lagi.

"Kira…" akhirnya gadis yang dipanggil itu menjawab. "Aku tidak suka baju konyol ini!"

Kira menaikkan alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa dengan baju itu?" tidak ada jawaban. "Ayo keluar, Cagalli…"

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya pintu gubuk itu terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut pirang muncul dari balik pintu tersebut. Gadis itu kini tengah mengenakan sebuah _kirtle _lengan panjang yang panjang gaunnya mencapai mata kakinya. Gaun itu berwarna hitam di bagian bahu dan pinggangnya, sedangkan bagian dada dan bagian bawah gaun tersebut berwarna kuning keemasan.

Kira, Athrun dan Lacus hanya tertegun selama beberapa saat, begitu mereka mendapati sosok Cagalli yang terkesan sangat berbeda. Sebelumnya gadis bermata _amber_ itu nyaris terlihat seperti seorang bocah laki-laki, namun sekarang ia terlihat seperti seorang putri kerajaan. Hanya saja putri yang satu ini tidak mengenakan perhiasan dan tata rias wajah yang mencolok.

"Jangan melihatku begitu!" suara Cagalli berhasil mengejutkan sekaligus menyadarkan ketiga orang di hadapannya.

Semburat merah langsung terlihat di wajah kedua pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam menatap sosok Cagalli. Kedua pemuda itu spontan memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah lain, sementara Lacus tetap menatap Cagalli sambil mengukir senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Cagalli," ujar Lacus, masih dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Mendengar pujian dari Lacus, wajah Cagalli spontan memerah. Ia juga sempat memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, hingga akhirnya kembali menatap Lacus. "Yang benar saja! Baju ini benar-benar tidak cocok untukku," Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kira. "Ya 'kan, Kira?"

Kira yang wajahnya masih memerah, tiba-tiba saja tersentak dan menoleh kepada Cagalli. "Uh, em…" Kira menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan satu jari. "Yang jelas, itu bukan dirimu…"

Cagalli mengangguk. "Benar 'kan?" ia kembali menatap Lacus. "Apa tidak ada baju lain, yang lebih… Sederhana dari baju ini."

Lacus menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Sayang sekali, hanya itu pakaian yang aku bawa."

Cagalli langsung menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan kanan. "Ini tidak mungkin…"

"Sudahlah! Memangnya apa yang salah dengan pakaian itu?" tanya Athrun tiba-tiba setelah ia hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Pakaian itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan pakaian aneh yang kau kenakan sebelumnya."

Seketika itu juga, Cagalli mengarahkan _death-glare_-nya pada Athrun. "Baju ini benar-benar kelihatan konyol!" seru Cagalli. "Lagipula, pasti akan susah bergerak di dalam hutan dengan baju semacam ini."

"Kau benar-benar banyak bicara!" sentak Athrun dengan nada kesal. "Hanya itulah pakaian yang tersisa," Athrun mengangkat belati yang sejak tadi ia mainkan dan memasukkanya ke dalam sarungnya. "Jadi berhentilah mengeluh! Kita harus berangkat sekarang."

Ucapan Athrun barusan tentu saja membuat Cagalli semakin naik darah dan kesal. Gadis bermata _amber_ itu baru akan membalas Athrun, namun terhenti ketika mata _amber_-nya menangkap sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas di kepala gadis itu.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Cagalli melangkah maju untuk menghampiri Athrun. Tindakannya membuat si pemuda berambut _navy blue_ menaikkan alisnya. "Apa yang-, Hey!"

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Cagalli langsung merebut belati dari tangan Athrun, lalu ia langsung berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Athrun, menatap punggung Cagalli.

Cagalli tidak menjawab, ia terus melangkah memasuki gubuk. Kemudian ia membanting pintu gubuk itu, membuat Kira yang masih ada di depan pintu hanya bisa tercengang.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Athrun, Kira dan Lacus masih terdiam. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang berani beranjak dari tempat mereka saat ini. Mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Mereka hanya diam membeku sambil menatap pintu gubuk yang masih tertutup.

Samar-samar mereka bertiga bisa mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam gubuk itu selama beberapa saat. Hal itu tentu saja membuat mereka bertanya-tanya, apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh si gadis bermata _amber_ di dalam sana.

_Kriek…_

Akhirnya pintu gubuk itu terbuka. Sekali lagi, seorang gadis berambut pirang keluar dari gubuk reot tersebut, namun pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini sedikit berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. _Kirtle _lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan kuning keemasan itu, kini bagian lengannya terpotong hingga hanya tersisa beberapa centi meter dan panjang gaun itu hanya mencapai lutut Cagalli. Ujung-ujung lengan dan bagian bawah gaun itu terlihat sedikit tidak rapi, bahkan ada beberapa helai benang pendek yang terurai begitu saja.

"Hey, lihat!" seru Cagalli sambil memainkan belati milik Athrun di tangan kanannya. Tentu saja belati kecil tersebut telah terbungkus sarungnya. "Bagaimana kalau begini?" tanyanya sambil sedikit memutar tubuhnya.

Kira, Athrun dan Lacus kembali tercengang dengan penampilan Cagalli untuk sesaat. Mulut Athrun kini telah terbuka setengahnya, sementara Lacus hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Sedangkan Kira yang berdiri di hadapan Cagalli, langsung tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hahaha, kau ini!" Kira masih kesulitan menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cagalli. "Bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?"

Kira akhirnya bisa mengendalikan tawanya. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Cagalli dan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Jauh lebih baik dari yang tadi."

Mendengar pujian dari Kira, rona merah langsung menghiasi wajah gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Dasar!" suara Athrun berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kira, Cagalli dan Lacus. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan cara berpakaian kalian," Athrun menatap lurus ke mata _amber_ Cagalli. "Kembalikan belatiku! Seenaknya saja kau mengambilnya."

Cagalli mendengus. "Cerewet!" ia melemparkan belati kecil di tangannya ke arah Athrun. Tentu saja belati tersebut bisa ditangkap dengan mudah oleh sang pemilik. "Terima kasih."

Athrun mendengus, lalu ia mengikatkan belati itu di sabuknya. "Ayo berangkat!" serunya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Lacus hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab Athrun, lalu ia berjalan mengikuti Athrun. Sementara Kira dan Cagalli, mereka sempat bertukar pandangan. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, mereka juga mulai melangkah untuk mengikuti Lacus dan Athrun masuk ke dalam hutan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, senyuman tipis yang penuh arti tiba-tiba saja terukir di wajah gadis berambut merah jambu yang terus melangkah sambil menatap lurus ke arah punggung pemuda berambut _navy blue_ di depannya. Seolah-olah ia baru saja menyadari adanya suatu hal baik terjadi pada diri pemuda tersebut.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T – B – C**

* * *

_**Kamus Kecil :**_

_**- Kirtle :**__ Sebuah model gaun di abad pertengahan._

* * *

_AN: Gimana, bingung? Kalo ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan tanyakan..._

_Jangan lupa Review..._

**_Thank you..._**

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**01072013**


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Hi, semuanya! Maaf ya, Update DK lama...  
Cyaaz sibuk dengan masalah di kampus dan... Freedom (My Kompi) sempet mogok kerja..._

T_T

_Kok malah curhat sih?_

_Haha._

* * *

**Aeni Hibiki:** - Thank you review-nya... :) - Mengenai pertanyaan itu, akan terjawab di Chap ini kok... ^^v - Selamat menikmati! :D

**Bunny:** - Thanks ya udah Review... ^^ - Lemot gara2 Athrun teriak2 di tower waktu itu ya? :v - Duh, Kamu mah selalu suka Athrun di mana pun... -_-' - Cyaaz jarang main game, apalagi RPG. Jd Cyaaz g tau kemiripannya. :v - Cyaaz nggak sehebat itu, kamu jauh lebih hebat! :D (Here we go again... -_-') - Thank you atas koreksiannya ya... ^^ Cyaaz udah chek di kamus dan perbaiki typo-nya... :3 - Nih lanjutannya, selamat membaca... ^^v

**HY:** - Thank you... Cyaaz harap DK: LiA bisa menghibur HY-san dan readers lainnya... ^^ - Cyaaz juga nulis DK: LiA karena bosan dengan fic Romance... :3 - Selamat membaca Chap 7 ini! :D

**Kitty:** - Ah, gpp, thank udah mampir & review... :) - Ke mana, ke mana, di mana... #ndangdut ria. :v Ntar ada jawabannya di Chap ini. :D - Haha. Yah, salahkan ide gila yang terlintas di otak Cyaaz... :v - Ah, kamu ama Bunny mah 11:12. Athrun's Loyal Fans... -_-' - Selamat menikmati Chap barunya... ^^

**RenCaggie:** - Bener udah jelas? :o - Kekuatan Lacus... Silahkan pahami sendiri di beberapa Chap ke depan... :v - Hummm... AC or KC ya...? Cyaaz juga bingung... -_-' Enaknya yang mana? :v - Maaf, Cyaaz update DK: LiA lama... Soalnya fic ini berkali-kali lipat lebih menguras otak daripada TiI... T_T - Thanks review-nya, enjoy this Chap! :D

**Mizuka:** - Hahaha. Cagalli emang keterlaluan ya...? :v - Thanks udah review... Selamat membaca dan menikmati Chap 7! :D

**Panda:** - Ah, gpp telat... Yg penting udah review, thanks ya, Panda... :D - Iya, dasar Cagalli... Itu kan bukan bajunya... Ksian Lacus, harus beli baju baru... :v - Yalah, Kira emang selalu keren... :D Cyaaz akan berusaha supaya Kira bisa tambah keren di sini...Semoga bisa... :D - Maaf, Update-nya telat... Cyaaz sibuk dan fic ini nguras imajinasi... T_T - Enjoy this Chap, Panda! :D_  
_

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, **__**Confusing**__**, Hard Word(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer: GS/D Bukan milik Cyaaz…_

_Selamat Membaca…_

* * *

_**Dragon Knight : Lost in Aprilius**_

**Chapter 07**

* * *

_**Cagalli's PoV**_

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak aku, Kira, Lacus dan si laki-laki menyebalkan meninggalkan gubuk untuk memulai perjalanan kami. Ke mana kami akan pergi? Kami akan pergi menuju sebuah tempat yang disebut dengan "_ZAFT Castle_" yang merupakan markas ZAFT.

Selama beberapa hari ini aku mengalami banyak hal menarik bersama dengan Kira dan kedua teman baru kami. Sebuah pengalaman penuh petualangan yang akan sulit dipercaya oleh orang biasa.

Bayangkan saja! Hampir setiap hari aku menemukan berbagai macam hewan baru. Mulai dari hewan yang bentuknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan hewan di ORB, sampai hewan yang bentuknya aneh, menjijikkan dan bahkan mengerikan, tapi ada juga beberapa hewan yang bentuknya imut dan menggemaskan.

Misalnya saja kemarin siang, kami tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan sekumpulan… _Trunac_. Ya, _trunac._ Begitulah Lacus menyebut hewan itu. Bentuknya mirip dengan penguin, tapi mereka berbulu tebal, berbeda dari penguin yang ada di kutub. Bulu di bagian perut _trunac_ berwarna _cream_, sedangkan sayap mereka berwarna merah. Ya, mereka bersayap, bukan bersirip. _Trunac_ juga bisa terbang, terbang tinggi dan bebas di udara.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. _Trunac-trunac_ itu memang lucu, tapi tetap saja terlihat aneh di mataku.

"Cagalli?" suara Kira menghentikanku yang sedang mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya sambil membalikkan ikan yang sedang ia panggang di api unggun.

Sekarang kami sedang beristirahat di pinggir sebuah danau. Kira dan si laki-laki menyebalkan sudah menangkap beberapa ekor ikan di danau itu untuk makan siang kami. Semoga saja ikan-ikan itu bisa dimakan, mengingat bentuknya yang… Tidak biasa bagiku.

"Hahaha. Bukan apa-apa," jawabku sambil menatap Kira. "Aku teringat pada sekumpulan _trunac _kemarin."

Kira mengangkat alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka lucu sekali," aku tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kalau aku membawa pulang satu saja ke ORB untuk dipelihara?" tanyaku riang. "Kurasa Stellar akan menyukainya."

Kira langsung tertawa keras, setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. "Kau ini! Ada-ada saja!" komentarnya. "Seluruh ORB pasti akan gempar, begitu melihat mahluk itu."

Sekarang giliranku yang tertawa. "Ya, kau benar."

"Kalian ini…" suara laki-laki yang tidak ingin kusebutkan namanya menyela pembicaraanku dengan Kira. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kalian," ia terlihat sedang bersiap untuk menikmati makan siangnya. "Memang apa menariknya _trunac-trunac_ itu?"

Aku menoleh ke laki-laki menyebalkan itu, lalu berkata, "Huh, memangnya aku peduli dengan pendapatmu?" aku menjulurkan lidahku.

Laki-laki berambut biru tua yang aku provokasi itu, sontak mengerutkan dahinya dan menatapku tajam. "Kau!" ia sedikit menurunkan ikan bakar yang ditancapkan ke batang ranting di tangan kanannya. "Kau ingin mencari masalah denganku hah?" tanyanya menantangku.

Aku mendengus kesal. Baru aku ingin merespon tantangan si laki-laki menyebalkan itu, Lacus tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan sebatang ranting dengan seekor ikan bakar di ujungnya padaku. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan sekarang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku sempat mengerucutkan bibirku, tapi akhirnya aku menerima ikan bakar pemberian Lacus. Aku bisa mencium aroma sedap dari ikan yang sekarang ada di tanganku. Sepertinya ikan-ikan ini bisa dimakan.

Saat aku ingin menggigit ikan bakarku, aku menyadari sesuatu. Laki-laki menyebalkan yang sekarang duduk di samping Kira masih menatapku dengan _death-glare_-nya. Tatapan itu tentu saja membuatku terganggu dan membalasnya dengan _death-glare_ yang tidak kalah mematikan.

"Hey, hey…" suara Kira sukses menyita perhatianku. "Kalian berdua ini, berhentilah bersikap seperti singa dan hyena begitu!"

Sekarang aku mengalihkan _death-glare_-ku ke Kira, kurasa si laki-laki menyebalkan itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sesaat kemudian, aku melihat Kira meringis gugup, lalu ia segera menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyantap ikan bakarnya.

Akhirnya aku juga memutuskan untuk menyantap makananku. Hmm, ternyata ikan ini terasa cukup enak di lidahku. Rasa ikan bakar yang gurih dan nikmat. Aku jadi teringat pada ikan bakar yang pernah Stellar masak untukku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatap kosong ke ikan bakar yang baru aku gigit tadi. Pikiranku melayang jauh, memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Stellar sekarang. Walaupun Kira sudah meyakinkanku kalau Stellar pasti akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku tetap saja khawatir. Lagipula, aku juga mulai merindukan adik kesayanganku itu.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap lurus ke arah danau. Danau ini cukup indah, airnya jernih dan udara di sekitarnya juga sejuk. Aku bisa melihat beberapa ekor burung, serangga dan bahkan reptil sedang berkeliaran di sekitar danau ini. Tentu saja kebanyakan hewan-hewan tadi bentuknya berbeda dengan hewan-hewan yang biasa aku temui.

Di sela-sela waktu perjalanan kami, Lacus menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjelaskan mengenai berbagai macam hewan dan tumbuhan yang ada di PLANT, terutama yang ada di hutan Aprilius. Dari penjelasan Lacus itulah aku tahu kalau hutan ini dihuni oleh banyak hewan buas yang menyerupai monster. Aku jadi teringat pada monster lipan yang aku lihat saat pertama kali datang ke sini. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah _stroge_.

Aku sedikit menurunkan alis mataku. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada percakapan di antara aku, Kira, Lacus dan si laki-laki menyebalkan saat kami masih berada di gubuk, beberapa jam setelah aku mendapat penjelasan tentang SEED.

_**- FlashBack…**_

"Ngomong-ngomong…" aku memulai percakapan di antara kami berempat. "Bagaimana denganmu, Lacus?"

Lacus yang sedang sibuk merapikan tungku, langsung menoleh padaku. "Eh, apa?"

"Apa tipe Kristal SEED-mu dan apa elemen SEED-mu?" tanyaku. Aku memang penasaran dengan SEED Lacus setelah si laki-laki menyebalkan bilang kalau Lacus sudah menyembuhkan lukanya.

Lacus tersenyum padaku, lalu menjawab, "Kristal SEED milikku bertipe _Sky_," ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiriku di tempat tidur. "SEED-ku adalah _Star_-SEED."

Aku mengangkat alisku. "_Star_-SEED?"

Lacus mengangguk. "Ya, SEED dengan elemen bintang."

"SEED elemen bintang sangat jarang ditemukan," sahut si laki-laki menyebalkan. Sekarang ia sedang duduk di depan perapian bersama Kira. "_Star_-SEED milik Lacus adalah tipe SEED yang paling langka."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, lalu kembali menatap Lacus. "Lalu, apa kemampuan dari elemen bin-, maksudku _Star_-SEED? Apa ada hubungannya dengan penyembuhan atau semacamnya?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah si laki-laki menyebalkan. "Tadi dia bilang kalau kau menyembuhkan luka-lukanya."

Lagi-lagi Lacus mengangguk "Ya, salah satunya."

Aku berkedip. "Salah satunya?"

"Selain kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan, _Star_-SEED juga memiliki kemampuan untuk memciptakan medan pelindung," ujar Lacus.

"Saat kau dan Athrun pergi untuk mencari kristal SEED-mu tadi," sahut Kira. Spontan aku menoleh padanya. "Aku dan Lacus pergi untuk menyusul kalian, lalu kami diserang oleh seekor beruang besar. Saat aku hampir terkena serangan monster itu, Lacus melindungiku dengan perisai buatannya."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku lagi. "Begitu ya."

"Selain itu…" aku mendengar Lacus bergumam. "Lihatlah!" ia menunjukkan gelang perak yang ia pakai di pergelangan tangan kanannya padaku.

Mata oranyeku melebar saat aku menyadari bentuk dari sebuah kristal berwarna pink yang menghiasi gelang itu. "I-ini?" aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap Lacus. "Kau juga?"

Lacus mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga seorang Kesatria Naga."

Mulutku langsung terbuka lebar. Tidak kusangka, ternyata Lacus juga seorang Kesatria Naga. "Tapi tadi kau bilang… Kesatria Naga yang muncul beberapa tahun yang lalu itu adalah orang jahat?"

Lacus tertawa kecil. "Maaf, aku lupa mengatakan jika ada Kesatria Naga selain dia."

Mulutku masih terbuka. "Ah, ternyata begitu ya…" aku menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang leherku. "Apa ini artinya, masih ada Kesatria Naga lain selain kita?"

Lacus mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, itu mungkin saja," jawabnya. "Tapi jika memang masih ada Kesatria Naga lain selain kita… Aku harap mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik."

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan lagi kepalaku untuk merespon Lacus.

"Cagalli," aku menatap ke arah Lacus. "Aku akan menyembuhkan luka-lukamu sekarang," ia bangkit dari posisinya, yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingku. "Sekaligus akan kuperlihatkan kekuatan Kristal Naga milikku."

Aku mengangguk, lalu memfokuskan kedua mata oranyeku ke sosok Lacus. Sekarang ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Eternal!"

Mataku melebar, aku melihat badan Lacus sudah diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna pink. Sesaat kemudian cahaya itu menghilang dan sosok Lacus kembali terlihat, tapi kali ini Lacus sudah memakai baju yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Ia juga memegang sebuah tongkat putih di tangan kanannya.

"W-wow…" aku benar-benar tercengang melihat sosok Lacus sekarang.

Lacus tersenyum padaku, lalu ia berkata, "Tahap ini disebut dengan 'SEED Mode,'" ujar Lacus. "Hanya para Kesatria Naga yang bisa mencapai tahap ini," aku hanya terdiam menatap Lacus. "Sekarang aku akan menyembuhkan luka-lukamu."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, lalu aku melihat Lacus mengangkat tongkatnya ke depan dada. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu aku bisa melihat cahaya berwarna pink di sekitar Lacus. Sesaat kemudian, Lacus mengayunkan tongkatnya ke depan. Tiba-tiba saja, badanku mengeluarkan cahaya putih.

"A-apa ini?" aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mengamati badanku sendiri dengan seksama, sampai aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi padaku.

Bagian-bagian badanku yang masih terluka dan terbalut perban terasa agak perih. Aku menyempatkan diriku untuk mengintip luka gores yang ada di tanganku, kemudian membuka perban yang masih membalutnya. Saat balutan perban di tanganku sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, aku melihat luka gores di tanganku perlahan-lahan makin mengecil. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, luka itu hilang tanpa bekas.

Mataku melebar seketika, lalu aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap Lacus. "Keren…"

Aku melihat Lacus memiringkan kepalanya. "Keren? Apa itu?"

Sekarang aku _sweat-drop,_ mendengar pertanyaan Lacus barusan. Jangan bilang kalau kosa kata "keren" tidak dipakai atau bahkan tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Ugh, maksudku… Hebat! Ya, kau hebat, Lacus! Haha," jawabku. Tidak ada gunanya aku menjelaskan arti kata "keren" padanya, itu tidak penting.

Lacus tersenyum lebar padaku. "Terima kasih, Cagalli."

Aku membalas senyuman Lacus. "Aku yang harus berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyembuhkanku," aku membuka balutan perban di kepalaku perlahan.

"Huh, baguslah," suara si laki-laki menyebalkan itu terdengar lagi. "Sepertinya sekarang kau sudah tahu cara untuk berterima kasih."

_Twitch_…

Aku merasakan darahku sudah benar-benar naik ke wajahku sekarang ini. "Heh! Aku 'kan juga sudah berterima kasih padamu!"

Laki-laki menyebalkan berambut biru tua itu mendengus. "Tapi kau juga sudah memukulku, tepat di wajahku!"

Aku tersentak kaget. Benar juga, saat itu aku memang memukulnya. "Itu salahmu sendiri, bicara hal yang memalukan semacam itu," gerutuku. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku pasti sudah memerah.

Aku melihat mulut si laki-laki menyebalkan itu sudah terbuka setengahnya, tapi ia terpotong oleh Kira yang berkata, "Hey, sudahlah! Ayo kembali ke topik semula!"

Aku dan si laki-laki menyebalkan itu, langsung mendengus dan membuang muka secara bersamaan.

"Cagalli?" aku mendengar Lacus memanggilku. Membuatku menoleh padanya. "Aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal lain mengenai Kesatria Naga kepadamu."

Aku mengangguk untuk merespon Lacus. Walaupun aku masih tidak yakin, kenapa dari sekian banyak orang yang ada di dunia ini maupun di dunia kami, aku yang terpilih jadi salah satu dari Kesatria Naga. Aku hanya seorang murid SMA biasa, apa yang spesial dariku?

Akan tetapi, kurasa aku memang tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang. Aku dan Kira sama sekali tidak tahu cara untuk pulang, jadi yang bisa kami lakukan hanya membantu penduduk PLANT sebisa kami. Lagipula, ada sebagian dari diriku yang memang ingin membantu Lacus dan si laki-laki menyebalkan itu untuk membereskan kekacauan di PLANT.

"Semua elemen SEED memiliki keistimewaan dan kemampuannya masing-masing," suara Lacus membawaku kembali ke realita. "Dan seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, setiap Kristal SEED hanya mengandung satu jenis elemen SEED."

Aku mengangguk sambil memproses penjelasan Lacus di otakku. "Hanya Kristal Naga yang memiliki keistimewaan lain," lanjut Lacus. "Para Kesatria Naga bisa menguasai kemampuan tertentu dari elemen SEED lain, selain elemen SEED yang terkandung di dalam kristal naga milik mereka."

Aku mengangkat alis mataku. "Maksudmu?"

"Misalnya saja aku," jawab Lacus. "Meskipun SEED-ku adalah _Star_-SEED, tapi aku juga menguasai beberapa kemampuan yang seharusnya merupakan kemampuan dari _Ghost_-SEED."

"_Ghost_-SEED?" tanyaku agak kaget. "Jadi selain elemen-elemen yang kau jelaskan padaku tadi, masih ada elemen yang lain?"

Lacus mengangguk. "Ya. Masih ada beberapa elemen lainnya. _Ghost_-SEED adalah SEED yang kemampuannya berhubungan dengan roh, hantu dan sejenisnya."

Aku berkedip beberapa kali. "Kemampuan macam apa itu? Melihat hantu dan roh?"

Lacus tertawa kecil. "Ya," jawabnya. "Tapi bukan hanya itu saja. Masih banyak kemampuan-kemampuan lainnya yang dimiliki _Ghost_-SEED. Misalnya, kemampuan untuk bisa merasakan dan melacak keberadaan aura SEED seseorang."

"Ohh…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku, untuk merespon Lacus. "Oya, lalu aku bagaimana? Apa tipe elemen SEED-ku?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku sudah tahu kalau Kristal SEED-ku adalah _Earth-Crystal_, tapi aku belum tahu, apa elemen SEED-ku.

"Mengenai itu…" gumam Lacus. "Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri."

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Konsentrasikan pikiranmu pada kristal SEED milikmu!" sahut si laki-laki menyebalkan. "Konsentrasi penuh dan rasakan energi SEED yang kau miliki!"

Walaupun aku sedikit enggan untuk menuruti kata-kata si laki-laki menyebalkan itu, tapi akhirnya aku menuruti perkataannya. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, lalu berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi penuh sambil menggenggam Kristal Nagaku.

_Blaze_…

Aku tersentak kaget dan spontan membuka mataku lebar-lebar, setelah beberapa saat aku memejamkannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Lacus.

Aku berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat gambaran dari apa yang aku lihat saat mataku terpejam tadi. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi kurasa tadi aku melihat… Api?" gumamku.

Lacus tersenyum padaku. "Elemen SEED-mu adalah api. Kami menyebutnya dengan _Fire_-SEED," aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tetap menatap Lacus. "Lalu, ada satu hal lagi. Setiap Kristal Naga memiliki namanya masing-masing."

Lagi-lagi aku mengangkat alisku. "Nama?"

"Ya, nama dari naga yang bersemayam di dalam setiap Kristal Naga," jawab Lacus. "Nama nagaku adalah Eternal," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan Kristal Naga miliknya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namanya?" tanyaku.

"Eternal sendirilah yang memberitahuku," jawab Lacus. "Kau tidak pernah berbicara dengan naga yang bersemayam di dalam Kristal Naga milikmu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu. "Oh, tunggu! Rasanya ia memang pernah mengajakku bicara."

"Benarkah? Lalu, siapa namanya?" tanya Lacus.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Aku tidak tahu… Saat itu aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas," jawabku sambil mengingat-ingat mimpiku. Mimpi di mana aku dikelilingi oleh kobaran api dan melihat sebuah bayangan besar di sana. Mungkin itu adalah naga dari Kristal Nagaku 'kan?

"Ya sudah, lain kali kau harus bisa berbicara dengannya. SEED Mode hanya bisa dicapai jika kau sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan naga yang bersemayam di dalam Kristal Naga milikmu," suara Lacus menghentikan pemikiran panjangku. "Tapi sekarang, lebih baik kau beristirahatlah."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu. "Oya, bagaimana dengan SEED-mu, Kira?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke Kira.

Kira tersenyum lembut sambil menatapku dengan mata ungunya, lalu ia mengeluarkan Kristal SEED-nya dari saku kemeja. "SEED-ku adalah _Wind_-SEED," ujarnya sambil menggenggam erat Kristal SEED-nya.

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Kau sudah tahu?"

Kira mengangguk. "Saat kau pingsan tadi, aku sudah mendapat penjelasan dari Lacus dan Athrun. Aku juga sudah mencoba menggunakan SEED-ku."

"Haah? Kau curang!" seruku, lalu aku memasang wajah cemberut sambil melipat tanganku di dada.

"Hahaha. Kau ini! Kita tidak sedang bermain, tidak ada yang namanya curang," aku mendengar Kira berkata begitu. "Hey, ayolah… Jangan memasang wajah jelek begitu!"

"Hhh…" aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku selalu tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kira yang dilontarkan dengan nada merengek begitu. Suara dan nada lembut Kira selalu bisa melunakkan hatiku. "Ya, baiklah," ujarku sambil tersenyum tipis pada Kira.

Kira kembali tersenyum padaku, lalu matanya beralih ke Lacus. "Oya, jadi… Apa yang akan kita lakukan besok?"

Lacus menoleh ke arah Kira. "Um, mengenai itu…" jawab Lacus.

"Kita akan pergi ke ZAFT _Castle_," si laki-laki menyebalkan itu, memotong kalimat Lacus. "Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita yang sempat tertunda, Lacus," ia menatap ke arah Lacus.

Aku menoleh ke Lacus dan melihatnya mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar."

"ZAFT _Castle_?" aku mendengar suara Kira. "Apa itu adalah markas ZAFT?"

Si laki-laki menyebalkan berambut biru tua, yang duduk di samping Kira mengangguk. "Ya. Aku dan Lacus memang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menyerang kastil mereka."

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Menyerang? Hanya kalian berdua saja?"

Lacus mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, pada awalnya hanya aku yang pergi ke hutan ini," ucapan Lacus, membuatku makin _shock_. Apa Lacus memang tipe orang yang senekat itu? Sama sekali tidak terlihat dari penampilannya. "Tapi Athrun datang menyusulku," tambahnya.

"Itu sudah jelas!" sahut si laki-laki menyebalkan, membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menghadapi mereka sendirian, walaupun aku bukanlah seorang Kesatria Naga."

Aku menatap langsung mata si laki-laki menyebalkan itu. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Sepertinya ada banyak emosi yang tersirat di kedua mata hijau itu. Kesedihan, kemarahan, kebencian dan… Kekecewaan?

"Aku mengerti, Athrun…" suara Lacus menyita perhatianku. "Karena itu, terima kasih dan… Maaf, aku selalu membuatmu cemas."

Suasana hening menyergap kami. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kalau aura di ruangan ini jadi suram dan membuat depresi.

"Ehem," Kira memecah keheningan. "Baiklah kalau memang begitu, besok kita berangkat ke ZAFT _Castle_," ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Sekarang lebih baik kita semua istirahat."

Setelah itu, kami berempat beristirahat di dalam gubuk kecil ini. Aku dan Lacus berbagi tempat tidur, sementara Kira dan si laki-laki menyebalkan itu tidur di kursi.

_**- End of FlashBack…**_

"Ada apa, Cagalli?" suara Lacus membangunkanku dari lamunanku. "Kau tidak suka ikan?"

Spontan aku menoleh ke arah Lacus dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "Bukan begitu, tadi aku hanya melamun sebentar. Haha," aku menatap ikan bakar di tanganku, lalu menggigitnya. "Ikan ini enak."

"Jangan sering melamun di siang bolong begini, Cagalli," Kira mulai menceramahiku. "Itu tidak baik."

Aku menoleh untuk menatap Kira, dan melihat ia sedang asyik menyantap ikan bakar di tangannya. "Iya, iya," setelah itu, aku kembali menyantap ikanku sendiri sambil kembali teringat akan petualanganku di Aprilius.

Di sela-sela perjalanan kami menuju ZAFT _Castle_, aku dan Kira terus mendapat latihan dari Lacus dan si laki-laki menyebalkan itu. Lacus menjelaskan beberapa hal penting tentang SEED pada kami, sementara si laki-laki menyebalkan menunjukkan pada kami bagaimana praktik dalam menggunakan SEED.

Hasil dari latihan yang aku dapat beberapa hari ini adalah… Aku bisa membuat api, hanya itu. Berbeda dengan Kira yang sekarang sudah bisa menggunakan GUNDAM-nya.

Aku sudah berusaha keras berkonsentrasi pada energi SEED-ku, untuk mendengarkan suara naga yang tersegel dalam Kristal Nagaku, tapi usahaku sia-sia. Aku bahkan tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok naga itu, walaupun hanya dalam mimpi.

'_Kalau begini terus, kapan aku bisa mencapai SEED Mode?'_

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Padahal Lacus sepertinya sangat berharap banyak padaku, berharap kalau aku adalah orang yang akan menyelamatkan PLANT.

"Aku pergi sebentar," tiba-tiba saja, si laki-laki menyebalkan bangkit dari posisinya.

Aku hanya memandangi sosok si laki-laki menyebalkan itu untuk sesaat, sampai aku mendengar Kira berkata, "Aku juga ikut,"

Aku tersentak, lalu menoleh ke Kira "Kalian mau ke mana?"

Si laki-laki menyebalkan berambut biru tua itu sama sekali tidak meresponku, ia terus berjalan ke dalam hutan. Sementara Kira, ia sempat menoleh padaku dan memberiku sebuah tatapan dan satu kedipan mata.

'_Oh…'_

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, lalu mengalihkan wajahku. Setiap kali Kira memberikan isyarat itu padaku, artinya ia ingin pergi ke toilet. Entah kenapa, aku bisa mengetahui arti isyarat itu. Mungkin karena kami sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku dan Lacus membereskan sisa-sisa makanan kami bersama-sama. Membuang sisa tulang ikan dan ranting-ranting yang kami pakai untuk membakar ikan. Tidak ada salahnya untuk menjaga kebersihan hutan 'kan?

"Cagalli?" Lacus memanggilku.

Aku yang baru selesai membuang sisa tulang ikan, langsung menoleh ke arah Lacus di belakangku. "Ada apa?"

Lacus tersenyum padaku. "Terima kasih."

Mendengar ucapan Lacus, aku mengangkat alisku. "Untuk apa?"

Lacus melembutkan pandangannya. "Karena kau dan Kira sudah bersedia membantu kami."

"Eh, kau ini bicara apa? Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa pu-," kalimatku terpotong, saat tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara aneh dari belakang.

_Hiss_…

"Cagalli, awas!" aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sekarang Lacus sudah memelukku dan mendorongku ke belakang sampai badan kami berdua tersungkur di tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lacus setelah ia bangkit.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, lalu melirik untuk melihat apa yang ada di belakang Lacus.

'_Baluer?'_

_Baluer_ adalah hewan yang berbentuk seperti ular berkepala naga. Ukuran dan warna hewan itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan ular.

"Kenapa _baluer_ itu, tiba-tiba menyerang kita?" tanyaku. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Lacus pernah menjelaskan padaku dan Kira tentang hewan itu. Mereka adalah hewan pemakan daging yang cukup berbahaya, tapi mereka tidak akan menyerang manusia kalau tidak diganggu.

"Hati-hati," ujar Lacus, saat ia sudah sepenuhnya berdiri. "Mereka bukan _baluer_ biasa."

Aku yang sedang dalam proses untuk berdiri tegap, tersentak kaget. "Mereka?" tanyaku. Saat mataku mengidentifikasi keadaan di sekelilingku, barulah aku menyadari sesuatu. Bukan hanya seekor _baluer_ yang ada di sini. Aku bisa melihat ada belasan, bahkan mungkin puluhan ekor _baluer_ sudah berada di sekitar kami.

"Se-sejak kapan mereka semua ada di sini?" aku tersentak mundur selangkah.

"Kurasa mereka dikirim ke sini oleh ZAFT," aku mendengar suara Lacus. Saat aku menoleh padanya, aku melihat cahaya pink sudah menyelimuti sosoknya. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah dalam SEED Mode.

Aku tersentak kaget, tapi segera memantapkan hatiku. Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan ditolong oleh Lacus, ataupun si laki-laki menyebalkan berambut biru tua itu. Sesaat kemudian, aku melangkah maju untuk mensejajarkan posisiku dengan Lacus. Lalu aku menatap lurus ke arah sekumpulan _baluer_ yang sekarang juga sudah menatapku.

"Aku juga akan bertarung, Lacus."

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T – B – C**

* * *

_Aduuh… Jeleknya Chapter ini…_

_Sejak Cyaaz selesai ngetik, sampai mem-Publish Chap ini, Cyaaz merasa kalau Chap ini jelek… Mana lama di Update lagi..._

_Jadi Gomenn, Readers, kalau Chap ini nggak memuaskan. (Nangis tersedu-sedu dipojokan kamar). _

_Gomenasai…_

#Puppy's teary eyes.

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**15/07/2013**


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Halo, Readers sekalian… _:D

_Apa Cyaaz telat Update DK lagi? Sepertinya nggak… _:P

* * *

**Panda:** - Wakakaka. Jelas2 si Athrun dkk mkn ikan bakar, jg puasalah, Panda... :P - Yaaaaay... Cyaaz seneng, ada fans Kira-sama slain Cyaaz... :D Tapi Panda... Kira g bs SEED Mode... -_- - Haha, ya bgitulh, hubungan KiraCaga dekat di fic ini... :3 - Jangan khawatir, Panda... Cyaaz akan menonjolkan Kira di saat yg tepat... :D - Slamat mmbaca Chap ini... :)

**Ren-san:** - Syukurlah kalo Ren-san puas... :) - Silahkan menikmati Chap ini... ^_^

**Kitty:** - Hahaha. Ya, tebakanmu benar... :D - Wakakaka. Maaf, Cyaaz emang aneh... Mana ada naga pink...? Baka Wolfi! T_T - Knp Athrun bkn DK? Karena Cyaaz bukan Fans-nya... :P - Keren mksud e kethek suren tho? Wakakaka. - Syukur kalo mnurut Kitty Chap kemarin bgus... Smoga Chap ini jg mmuaskn... :)

**Bunny:** - Hahaha. Percaya g percaya, Cyaaz emang g prnah main, Zonny! :P - Athrun jeleeeeeek... :P - Trims koreksiannya... :D - Kmu jg sk mrendah, lbih parah mlh! -_-' - Okay, silahkn bc Chap baru ini... :D

**Aeni Hibiki:** - Thank you, selamat mnikmati Chap baru ini... Smoga g mngecewakan... :)

**Popcaga:** Thank you, selamat menikmati... ^_^

**JinK 1314:** - Bukan, Kira cuma punya SEED, bukan DK. - Trims dan selamat menikmati Chap baru ini... :)

* * *

_Terima kasih karena kalian masih setia membaca DK, apalagi menyempatkan diri untuk me-review Fic yang Super Aneh ini… _:D

_Silahkan nikmati Chapter ini ya, Walaupun isinya nggak begitu bagus dan… Kemungkinan besar kalian akan kecewa atau kesal di akhir nanti…_

(._. )

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, **__**Confusing**__**, Hard Word(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer: GS/D Bukan milik Cyaaz…_

_Selamat Membaca…_

* * *

_**Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius**_

**Chapter 08**

* * *

_**Norma PoV**_

Seorang pemuda berambut hijau terlihat tengah berjalan menelusuri lorong kastil. Ia tengah menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kiri, alis matanya juga berkerut. Siapa pun yang mendapati sosok pemuda itu saat ini pasti langsung mengerti jika pemuda itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat keras.

"Ada apa denganmu, Nicol?" suara seorang pria dari arah belakang berhasil membuat Nicol tersentak.

Nicol membalikkan tubuhnya, dilihatnya seseorang telah berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya. Seorang pria bertopeng tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Maaf, Tuan Rau," Nicol membungkukkan badannya, lalu kembali menatap lawan bicaranya. "Saya sedang berusaha mencari keberadaan Rusty dan Miguel. Sepertinya mereka sudah meninggalkan kastil ini tanpa izin."

"Apakah Rusty sudah pulih?" tanya Rau, setelah hening sempat menyergap selama beberapa saat.

Nicol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Luka-luka Rusty sudah pulih semenjak dua hari yang lalu."

Senyuman tipis tiba-tiba saja terukir di wajah Rau. "Jika memang seperti itu, kurasa aku tahu, ke mana mereka pergi," Rau menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Mengingat sifat buruk Rusty."

Nicol tersentak, mata pemuda itu langsung melebar. "Maksud Tuan, apakah mereka…?" Rau menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tuan, izinkan saya untuk menjemput mereka," pinta Nicol sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Rau bisa merasakan aura kemarahan yang dipancarkan oleh lawan bicaranya. "Tidak perlu marah seperti itu," Rau melangkah maju, untuk menghampiri Nicol. "Jika mereka berhasil, hal itu juga akan menguntungkan bagi ZAFT."

"Tapi, Tuan. Mereka-," kata-kata Nicol terpotong oleh Rau.

"Baiklah, kau pergilah menyusul mereka," Rau melangkah maju untuk menghampiri lawan bicaranya. "Tapi jangan lakukan apa pun, cukup awasi saja mereka!" Rau menepuk bahu Nicol. "Jika keadaan memburuk, kau boleh bertindak. Bawa mereka kembali ke kastil."

Nicol sempat terdiam untuk beberapa detik, lalu ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, Tuan Rau."

Setelah itu sosok Nicol tiba-tiba saja menghilang, ditelan oleh kabut berwarna _dark orchid_ yang sempat muncul di sekeliling tubuh pemuda itu. Meninggalkan Rau sendirian di tengah-tengah lorong kastil yang remang-remang dan sunyi.

"Miguel dan Rusty…" gumam Rau. "Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu turun tangan," senyuman licik terukir di wajah Rau. "Aku bisa mengetahui kekuatan kesatria naga baru itu, dengan mengamati pertarungan kalian."

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Sepasang mata _amethyst_ terlihat tengah mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya, menangkap berbagai jenis pohon, tanaman dan bahkan beberapa mahluk yang melintas di hadapan sang pemilik. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah pemuda berambut cokelat itu, ketika matanya mendapati beberapa mamalia kecil melintas melewati dirinya yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu.

Mamalia kecil tersebut memiliki bentuk tubuh yang menyerupai kucing, namun ukuran tubuh mereka hanya sebesar tupai. Mereka memiliki telinga yang cenderung lebih panjang dan mata bulat berwarna cokelat. Bulu mereka semua berwarna putih, dengan corak berwarna hitam dan kuning yang abstrak. Keunikan terbesar dari mahluk-mahluk kecil tersebut adalah, mereka melintas dengan cara menggelinding. Ya, mereka menggulung tubuh mereka menjadi seperti sebuah bola dan menggelindingkan tubuh mereka untuk berpindah tempat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" suara seorang pemuda lain, membuat pemuda bermata _amethyst_ itu menoleh ke samping kirinya. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_ keluar dari balik semak-semak. Setelah ia selesai melakukan apa pun yang telah ia lakukan di balik semak-semak itu.

Kira menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia berdiri dari posisinya. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar sini."

Athrun mengedikkan bahunya, lalu ia membungkuk untuk membersihkan ujung celananya. "Ayo, kita kembali," ujarnya setelah selesai. Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

Kira mengangguk, lalu ia mengikuti Athrun dari belakang. "Hey, Athrun."

"Hm?" jawab Athrun tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

"Tolong maafkan Cagalli," kata Kira.

Athrun tersentak, lalu sedikit menolehkan wajahnya sambil terus berjalan. "Kenapa kau-."

"Dia memang agak kasar, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat baik," potong Kira.

Athrun menyipitkan matanya, lalu ia kembali menoleh ke depan. "Wanita itu, dia…"

_Sreek…_

Tiba-tiba saja Athrun tersentak dan menoleh ke kanan.

"Ada apa, Ath-," panggilan Kira yang terkejut dengan tingkah Athrun terhenti saat Athrun membentangkan tangan kanannya, tepat di hadapan pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Athrun segera menggapai belati di pinggangnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia menggapai Kristal SEED miliknya.

_Roar!_

Sesosok mahluk berukuran cukup besar tiba-tiba saja keluar dari balik semak dan langsung menerkam sosok Athrun, membuat pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"ATHRUN!" Kira bermaksud untuk menolong Athrun, namun terhenti ketika ada mahluk besar lain yang muncul di hadapannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kira segera menggapai Kristal SEED di sakunya. Seketika itu juga, cahaya berwarna _dark orange_ langsung menyelimuti tangannya untuk sesaat. Begitu cahaya itu memudar, Kira telah menggenggam sebuah pedang perak dan ia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas mahluk di hadapannya. Mahluk yang terlihat seperti harimau gigi pedang berwarna _dim gray_ dengan bintik putih itu menangkis serangan Kira dengan taring besarnya. Ukuran harimau itu bisa disetarakan dengan ukuran seekor beruang grizzly yang ada di bumi.

"Hati-hatilah, Kira!" Kira mengintip sosok Athrun di belakang mahluk yang menyerangnya. "Serangan _groum_ sangat cepat dan mematikan," ujar Athrun yang juga tengah bergumul dengan seekor _groum_ besar. Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu terlihat masih menahan taring sepanjang 45 senti meter _groum_ yang berada di atas tubuhnya dengan _Broadsword_ miliknya.

Sesaat kemudian Athrun mendorong _groum_ yang sejak tadi menindih tubuhnya hingga terhempas. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menusukkan pedangnya ke punggung _groum_ lain yang tengah sibuk menghentikan gerakan Kira, membuat _groum_ itu tumbang dan akhirnya mati tergeletak di tanah.

Selang beberapa detik, seekor _groum_ yang masih tersisa kembali menyerang dari balik punggung Athrun. Kali ini giliran Kira yang mengayunkan pedangnya, tebasan pedang Kira menghasilkan tiga buah pisau angin berbentuk lengkungan pendek. Pisau-pisau angin itu berhasil menyayat bagian depan tubuh _groum_ yang berusaha menyerang mereka, membuat _groum_ itu terluka parah dan tumbang.

"Wah, akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu, Zala!" terdengar suara seorang pria. Begitu Kira dan Athrun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mereka mendapati seorang pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Pemuda yang tengah menunggangi seekor _groum _itu telah mengukir sebuah seringaian lebar di wajahnya.

"Rusty!" Athrun mengarahkan pedangnya ke Rusty. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bukankan sudah jelas?" Rusty mengangkat dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Cahaya berwarna _dark orange_ muncul, kemudian kepalan tangan Rusty telah terbungkus oleh sarung tangan besi bercakar. "Untuk membalas perbuatanmu kemarin tentunya."

Dengan itu, Rusty melompat dan langsung menyerang Athrun. Spontan Athrun menahan serangan Rusty dengan _Broadsword_ miliknya. Kira baru saja ingin membantu Athrun, namun lagi-lagi ia terhenti oleh serangan seekor _groum_ yang datang dari belakang. _Groum_ itu langsung menerkam tubuh Kira, hingga ia terbaring di tanah.

Kira mendorong _groum_ yang menyerangnya dengan sekuat tenaga, lalu ia segera menusuk perut _groum_ itu. Darah sempat menyembur keluar dari perut _groum_ yang ia tusuk, hingga pakaian dan wajah pemuda bermata _amethyst_ itu dihiasi oleh bercak darah.

"Kau datang bersama sekelompok _groum_ ini," terdengar suara Athrun yang masih berhadapan dengan Rusty. "Itu artinya…"

Rusty menyeringai seketika. "Tepat sekali," ia mendorong Athrun, hingga pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu tersentak mundur.

Athrun mengeratkan giginya, lalu ia melirik ke arah Kira, di belakang Rusty. "Kira!" Kira yang tengah mengusap wajahnya tersentak, lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Pergi! Kembali ke tempat Lacus!" seru Athrun. "Laki-laki sialan ini tidak datang sendirian!"

Mata _amethyst_ Kira melebar seketika, setelah ia menangkap maksud dari ucapan Athrun barusan. Dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari, melewati sosok Athrun dan Rusty yang masih bertarung begitu saja.

"Tidak semudah itu!" seru Rusty. Pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu menjentikkan jari tangan kirinya yang masih bebas. Sesaat kemudian, beberapa ekor _groum_ datang dari kejauhan dan langsung mengejar Kira.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Sepasang matanya tengah memperhatikan pemandangan di bawah kakinya dengan seksama. Terlihat dua orang gadis tengah berjuang menghadapi beberapa ekor _baluer_. Seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah meenahan serangan dari seekor _baluer_ dengan tongkatnya, Sedangkan seorang gadis lain yang memiliki rambut pirang tengah membakar punggung _baluer_ lain.

Seringaian kecil terukir di wajah pemuda berambut pirang, yang tengah berdiri di atas punggung seekor burung besar berwarna _slate blue_. "Sepertinya gadis-gadis itu tidak terlalu buruk," pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya. "Baguslah."

_Shrieks!_

Suara melengking barusan berhasil menarik perhatian Miguel. Ketika pemuda itu menoleh, ia mendapati seekor burung yang ukurannya lebih kecil tengah melesat ke arahnya, kemudian burung jalak berwarna hitam itu hinggap di bahu Miguel.

"Ada apa?" gumam Miguel. Burung jalak yang hinggap di bahunya itu mengepakkan sayapnya beberapa kali, seolah memberikan isyarat pada tuannya. Setelah burung itu selesai, Miguel mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang sejenak. "Pergilah! Panggil beberapa ekor _seisn_ dan _layani_ dia!"

Dengan itu, burung jalak yang hinggap di bahu Miguel langsung mengepakkan sayapnya dan melesat pergi. Setelah salah satu peliharaannya pergi, Miguel kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah dua orang gadis yang masih bertarung dengan sengit melawan sekelompok _baluer_. Perlahan tapi pasti, jumlah _baluer_ yang tersisa semakin berkurang.

"Baiklah…" gumam Miguel. "Ayo kita turun juga."

Suara melengking terdengar dari burung besar yang ditunggangi oleh Miguel, lalu burung itu perlahan-lahan menurunkan ketinggiannya hingga beberapa senti meter di atas permukaan air danau.

Sementara itu, Cagalli dan Lacus masih sibuk dengan pertarungan mereka masing-masing. Cagalli tengah menekan dan menahan kepala seekor _baluer_ di tanah dengan tangannya, ia berusaha membakar kepala mahluk itu dengan api yang ia keluarkan dari telapak tangannya. Membuat kepala _baluer_ di bawah telapak tangannya itu hangus dan berubah menjadi abu dalam hitungan detik.

Sedangkan Lacus tengah mengurung beberapa ekor _baluer_ lain di dalam kubah pelindung ciptaannya. Ia terus mengecilkan ukuran ruang pelindung tersebut, hingga tubuh _baluer_ di dalamnya remuk.

Pertarungan sengit mereka terus berlangsung, sampai telinga kedua gadis itu mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari kejauhan. Begitu mereka menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah danau, mereka menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda itu menunggangi seekor burung besar yang bentuknya seperti angsa berleher pendek, angsa itu berwarna biru keabu-abuan.

"Miguel Aiman," gumam Lacus. Cagalli sempat tersentak dan menatap gadis berambut panjang itu. "Ternyata benar, _baluer-baluer_ ini adalah hewan peliharaanmu."

"Tentu saja," jawab Miguel. "Memangnya siapa lagi?" Miguel menyeringai. "Mereka ini masih belum semuanya, Lacus Clyne…" Miguel membuka telapak tangannya, yang telah menggenggam sebuah benda kecil berwarna hijau. Lalu cahaya berwarna _spring green_ muncul sesaat, kemudian lenyap begitu saja. Sekarang tangan Miguel, telah menggenggam sebuah cambuk panjang berwarna cokelat keemasan.

Mata _sapphire_ Lacus melebar, ketika ia memandang sosok Miguel yang tengah mengangkat tangannya. Lalu pemuda itu mengecam cambuknya ke udara, menghasilkan butiran cahaya berwarna hijau muncul yang langsung berjatuhan masuk ke dalam air danau.

"Apa yang-," pertanyaan Cagalli terhenti. Mata _amber_ gadis itu melebar seketika. Sesosok mahluk besar baru saja keluar dari dalam danau, tepat di belakang punggung Miguel.

Mahluk besar itu bentuknya sama dengan _baluer_, tapi ukurannya benar-benar jauh berbeda. Jika ukuran _baluer_ bisa disetarakan dengan ular piton, maka mahluk besar yang baru saja muncul itu bisa disetarakan dengan ular naga. Panjang keseluruhan tubuhnya mungkin mencapai 30 meter, sedangkan diameter tubuhnya hampir mencapai satu meter.

Sementara Lacus dan Cagalli hanya membeku di tempat mereka, Miguel telah mengukir seringaian lebar di wajahnya. "Baiklah," pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat cambuknya. "Serang mereka!" Miguel mengecam cambuknya ke arah Cagalli dan Lacus berdiri.

Seketika itu juga, terdengar suara auman yang benar-benar memekakan telinga. _Baluer_ raksasa di belakang Miguel kemudian melesat cepat ke tepian danau, tepat ke arah Cagalli dan Lacus berdiri.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tengah berlari kencang, diikuti oleh beberapa ekor mahluk berkaki empat di belakangnya. Pemuda itu sempat menoleh dan memandangi tiga ekor _groum_ yang mengejarnya untuk sesaat. Lalu ia kembali memfokuskan mata _amethyst_-nya ke depan.

Kira mengeratkan giginya, lalu ia menghunus pedangnya. Pemuda itu berhenti berlari dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah salah satu _groum_ yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Sebuah pisau angin berbentuk lengkungan panjang langsung melesat dan berhasil membelah tubuh groum itu menjadi dua bagian.

Setelah itu, mata _amethyst_ Kira menyadari kedatangan dua ekor _groum_ yang tersisa. Mereka menyerang dan menyergap tubuh pemuda berambut cokelat itu secara bersamaan. Membuat tubuh Kira terjatuh dengan punggungnya menghantam tanah.

Kira menahan taring-taring tajam yang tepat berada di hadapan matanya dengan pedangnya, namun kedua _groum_ itu tidak menyerah. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan menusukkan cakarnya ke tubuh Kira, menembus kulit bahu kanan pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Arrgh…" rintih Kira, merasakan sensasi menyakitkan di bahunya. Sesaat kemudian, ia menyipitkan matanya dan segera memberikan perlawanan pada dua ekor _groum_ yang menyerangnya. Kira menendang seekor _groum_ hingga terhempas, lalu ia segera membelah perut _groum_ yang masih menindih tubuhnya dengan pedang perak miliknya.

Setelah menyingkirkan bangkai _groum_ yang baru ia taklukkan, Kira langsung bangkit dan menatap tajam ke arah _groum_ terakhir yang masih hidup. _Groum_ itu sempat mengaum, lalu segera melompat untuk menyergap Kira. Untungnya pemuda bermata _amethyst_ itu telah siap siaga, ia langsung mengangkat pedangnya dan pedang itu berhasil menusuk leher _groum_ yang menyerangnya.

Kira merasakan nafasnya yang sesak. Kedua mata _amethyst_-nya terbuka lebar, memandangi tubuh _groum_ di hadapannya yang jatuh ke tanah. Beberapa tetes darah menghiasi pipi pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Sesaat kemudian Kira jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya gemetar, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Lalu ia menyentuh luka di bahunya, luka yang sampai saat ini masih mengucurkan darah.

Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Seumur hidupnya, pemuda bermata _amethyst_ itu bahkan tidak pernah melukai seekor anak anjing. Namun saat ini, ia baru saja membunuh beberapa ekor harimau besar dengan tangannya sendiri.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia hanyalah seorang siswa SMA biasa. Seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang sehari-hari menghabiskan waktu dengan bersekolah, menghabiskan waktu bersama teman dan keluarganya, ataupun berkutat dengan teknologi di sekitarnya. Masih teringat jelas olehnya, hari terakhirnya di ORB. Ketika ia masih menjalani harinya dengan normal, ketika ia datang ke kelas paling pagi, ketika ia mengikuti semua mata pelajaran hari itu, dan ketika ia dan Cagalli pergi ke panti asuhan.

'_Cagalli?'_

Kira tersentak setelah ia teringat pada sahabatnya, lalu ia menatap ke arah danau di mana Cagalli dan Lacus berada. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda berambut cokelat itu bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam pedang, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi luka di bahunya.

Sepasang mata _amethyst_ itu terus menatap lurus ke depan. Setelah beberapa menit melangkah, akhirnya ia bisa melihat permukaan air danau dari celah pepohonan. Hanya tersisa beberapa ratus meter lagi, hingga pemuda berambut cokelat itu mencapai danau yang ia tuju.

Langkah kaki pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Mata _amethyst_-nya melebar dan ia membeku di tempatnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, matanya bisa menangkap sesosok mahluk besar di danau itu. Seekor ular? Itu tidak mungkin, ukuran mahluk itu pasti jauh lebih besar. Mengingat jarak di antara dirinya dan mahluk itu saat ini.

Kira langsung mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk mulai berlari, begitu ia menyadari sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi pada Cagalli dan Lacus. Baru saja ia beranjak beberapa meter dari tempatnya, suara melengking terdengar dari belakang. Membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu menoleh ke belakang.

'_Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi…'_

Mata _amethyst_ Kira menangkap empat ekor _seisn_ yang baru saja mendarat di dahan pohon. Mahluk-mahluk yang terlihat seperti burung elang berukuran besar, dengan tiga kepala tersebut telah menatap tajam ke arahnya dengan mata biru mereka.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Sementara Kira, Cagalli dan Lacus tengah sibuk dengan pertarungan mereka, seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_ juga tengah bertarung sengit dengan seorang pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan. Suasana di sekitar mereka terasa sangat mencekam, diselimuti aura kebencian. Tubuh dan pakaian keduanya telah dihiasi oleh bercak darah, begitu juga dengan senjata yang ada di tangan mereka.

Meskipun begitu, mereka terus mengayunkan senjata mereka masing-masing ke arah lawan bertarungnya. Tentu saja dengan tujuan untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Menciptakan suara benturan dan gesekan di antara benda logam, yang dapat terdengar hingga jarak puluhan meter dari tempat mereka.

"Hari ini kau pasti akan mati di tanganku, Zala!" teriak Rusty. Ia berdiri beberapa meter di depan Athrun, setelah serangan darinya berhasil ditahan oleh Athrun.

Athrun menyipitkan matanya sambil mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya pada pedang perak miliknya. "Kita buktikan, siapa yang akan mati."

Dengan itu, Athrun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali menyerang lawannya. Rusty juga memulai gerakannya untuk menyerang Athrun. Ia melompat untuk menghindari sabetan pedang Athrun, kemudian mengayunkan kedua cakarnya bergantian. Menciptakan beberapa bilah pisau angin yang tipis, namun sangat tajam.

Athrun menahan pisau-pisau angin tersebut dengan pedangnya. Setelah ia berhasil menahan serangan Rusty, ia segera menurunkan pedangnya dan menanamkan ujungnya ke tanah. Seketika itu juga, tanah di sekitar pedang tersebut membeku. Es tersebut menjalar lurus ke depan, tepat menuju ke arah Rusty yang baru saja mendarat sempurna dengan kedua kakinya.

Rusty menyadari kedatangan serangan yang ditujukan kepadanya, namun ia tidak sempat menghindari serangan tersebut. Akhirnya kedua kakinya terperangkap di tanah yang telah membeku, membuat dirinya tidak bisa bergerak ke mana pun. Saat itulah Athrun segera berlari ke arahnya, lalu ia langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke Rusty.

Namun sayangnya, Rusty bukanlah orang yang bisa diserang dengan semudah itu. Pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu, kembali berhasil menepis serangan Athrun dengan cakar tangan kanannya. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Athrun melupakan sesuatu. Ia lupa bahwa Rusty memiliki dua cakar sebagai senjata, berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya memiliki sebuah _Broadsword_.

Dan begitulah, Rusty memanfaatkan keunggulannya. Ia segera menyayat sisi kanan tubuh Athrun dengan cakar tangan kirinya yang masih bebas. Menciptakan beberapa luka sayatan di pinggang dan perut Athrun. Luka sayatan yang seketika itu juga, langsung mengucurkan darah dengan cukup deras.

Athrun langsung mengerang kesakitan, namun ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Ia tidak boleh kalah hanya karena luka sayatan semacam itu. Karena itu ia tetap bertahan, bahkan ia mendorong lawannya dengan lebih kuat.

"Kau tidak buruk, Zala," gumam Rusty tiba-tiba. "Tapi kau tetap saja lemah."

Athrun mengeratkan giginya. "Diam!"

Rusty menyeringai. "Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang terlahir sebagai Zala bisa menjadi sampah sepertimu?" hina Rusty. "Tidak berguna!"

"Diam kataku!" teriak Athrun seraya meningkatkan tenaganya hingga mendorong Rusty selangkah ke belakang. "Memangnya kau tahu apa hah?!"

"Aku tahu semuanya!" sahut Rusty. "Kau hanyalah seorang yang tidak berguna, yang bahkan tidak mampu melindungi orang-orang yang kau sebut keluarga," Rusty mengukir seringaian licik di wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan!"

Seketika itu juga, tubuh Athrun diselimuti oleh aura berwarna _dodger blue_. Suhu di sekitarnya mulai menurun dan _Broadsword_ milik pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu juga mengeluarkan hawa dingin. Kata-kata Rusty barusan, cukup untuk membangkitkan kemarahan di dalam hati Athrun. Membangkitkan amarah, serta kepedihan yang terpendam jauh di dasar hati pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu.

Athrun mengangkat wajahnya, matanya menatap tajam ke mata lawan di hadapannya. Sebuah tatapan dari sepasang mata _emerald_ yang dipenuhi dengan rasa benci dan ingin membunuh. "Kau akan menyesal karena sudah mengatakan hal yang membuatku murka, Rusty Mackenzie!"

Rusty kembali menyeringai. "Kita lihat saja."

Sesaat kemudian, hal yang terjadi pada Athrun juga terjadi pada Rusty. Aura berwarna _dark orange_ muncul dan menyelimuti tubuh pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu. Kedua pemuda tersebut seolah tengah menghimpun kekuatan SEED mereka, untuk melancarkan serangan mematikan berikutnya.

Athrun mengambil inisiatif untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu. Ia mendorong Rusty hingga terhempas beberapa langkah ke belakang. Setelah itu, kedua pemuda itu kembali mengadu senjata mereka berkali-kali. Dengan aura SEED menyelimuti tubuh, serta senjata mereka. Dengan aura kebencian dan rasa saling ingin membunuh yang jauh lebih pekat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Athrun mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Rusty, menciptakan beberapa buah es berbentuk runcing. Di sisi lain, Rusty mengayunkan cakar besinya, membelah dan menghancurkan es-es yang melesat ke arahnya. Kemudian Rusty balik menyerang, ia langsung mengarahkan cakarnya ke wajah Athrun. Tentu saja Athrun kembali menahan serangan tersebut dengan _Broadsword_ miliknya.

Sebenarnya, justru hal itulah yang ditunggu oleh Rusty. Ia sengaja membuat Athrun berkonsentrasi pada serangan cakar tangan kanannya. Sesaat kemudian, Rusty langsung mengangkat cakar tangan kirinya yang masih bebas. Bermaksud untuk kembali menyayat tubuh Athrun, tentunya kali ini dengan serangan yang lebih mematikan daripada serangan sebelumnya.

Namun Athrun bukanlah orang yang bodoh, ia tidak akan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Karena itu, kali ini ia melepas salah satu genggaman tangan yang sejak tadi menggenggam erat gagang _Broadsword_ miliknya. Ia menahan serangan cakar besi Rusty, dengan tangan kanannya. Mencengkeram cakar besi tersebut sekuat mungkin, walaupun darah telah menetes dari telapak tangannya.

Menyadari bahwa rencananya telah gagal, Rusty mengeratkan giginya. Namun pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu tidak menyerah. Ia berusaha menarik kembali tangan kirinya, namun Athrun menggenggamnya dengan erat, sehingga usahanya gagal.

Di sisi lain, Athrun tidak bermaksud untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia segera mengalirkan SEED ke _broadsword_ miliknya, membuat pedang berukuran besar tersebut memancarkan hawa dingin yang luar biasa. Hawa dingin tersebut berhasil membekukan cakar besi Rusty, yang masih bersinggungan dengan _Broadsword_ milik Athrun.

Kedua mata Rusty melebar seketika, setelah ia menyadari posisinya saat ini. Kepanikan mulai melanda hati pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu, ia terus berusaha membebaskan tangan kirinya dari genggaman Athrun.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau akan menyesal, Rusty," gumam Athrun dengan nada rendah. Suaranya hampir terdengar seperti suara seseorang yang tidak memiliki jiwa.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada lawannya untuk berbicara ataupun bertindak, Athrun langsung menghentakkan pedangnya. Membuat cakar tangan kanan Rusty patah dan terhempas ke udara. Setelah itu, Athrun langsung melanjutkan serangannya dengan menarik tangan kiri Rusty. Membuat tubuh pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu mendekat kepadanya dan menusukkan _Broadsword_ miliknya ke dada, hingga menembus punggung pemuda itu.

Darah mengucur dari kedua sisi tubuh Rusty, mulut pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu juga mulai mengeluarkan darah. Sesaat kemudian Athrun melepaskan cakar besi tangan kiri Rusty, lalu mencabut pedangnya dengan paksa. Membuat tubuh lawannya langsung jatuh tergeletak di tanah.

"Kau lemah, Zala…" gumam Rusty, setelah beberapa saat berlalu. "Walaupun kau… Berhasil membunuhku…" pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu mulai kehabisan nafasnya. "Itu tidak akan mengubah fakta… Bahwa kau lemah…" saat ini kedua mata pemuda itu mulai tertutup, namun senyuman tipis yang licik masih terukir di wajahnya. "Dan bahwa kau… Gagal melindungi keluargamu…"

Saat itulah, mata _emerald_ Athrun melebar. Ia menatap ke arah tubuh Rusty yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu kini telah menutup kedua matanya, pemuda itu akhirnya tewas.

Setelah beberapa saat Athrun tetap berdiri dengan nafas yang sesak, akhirnya ia menjatuhkan kedua lututnya ke tanah. Ia menegakkan _Broadsword_ miliknya di samping tubuhnya, lalu menghantamkan kedua tinjunya ke tanah sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu berkali-kali merintih, mengerang dan bahkan berteriak frustasi. Suara teriakan pemuda itu, benar-benar terasa menyayat jiwa. Suara teriakan yang disebabkan oleh rasa penyesalan, kepedihan dan juga kebencian terhadap dirinya sendiri. Suara teriakan akibat penyesalan terhadap kenangan masa lalu, di mana ia merasa sangat lemah dan tidak berguna.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Athrun telah berhenti berteriak dan ia juga mulai tenang. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang masih melekat di tanah, kemudian bangkit dari posisinya dan mencabut pedangnya.

Ia sempat memandangi mayat Rusty untuk sesaat, lalu segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia tidak boleh membuang waktunya di sini, masih ada seorang lagi yang harus dibereskan.

'_Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mati…'_

'_Aku yang sekarang, sudah jauh berbeda dengan aku yang dulu.'_

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T – B – C**

* * *

_Gimana, Chapter ini semakin membuat pusing ya?_

_Maaf sudah mengecewakan, Cyaaz bener-bener kesulitan di battle scene-nya..._

_Haha._

_Dasar Author nggak bakat, tapi nekad..._

_Okay, seperti biasa, mohon review dan bimbingannya.._

_Thanks and See ya, Guys…_

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**31072013**


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Yeah, tiba saatnya Update DK..._ :D

* * *

**Koala:** Haha. Benrkh sperti dlm game? Syukurlah... :) Dark orchid itu nama warna... Setara dengan ungu tua... :D Semua pertanyaanmu ttg Kira akan terjawab di Chap ini... :P

**Aeni Hibiki:** Trima kasih ya, senang kalo Chap kemarin memuaskn... ^_^ Selamat menikmati! :D

**Bunny:** Your Prince, eh? Udah bukan 'kan? :v Ya, ya, kamu emang suka banget sma kekuatan es-nya si Zala... #acak2 rambut. :P Ah, kata2mu sudah tidak bisa dipercaya... Bentar2 bilang 'TiI is the best', trus ganti 'DK paling keren!', trus ganti lg 'SC kesukaanku...' -_-' Dsar Zonny! #jitak. :v

**Panda:** Alergi? Lol! :v Yalah, Kira tetep yang paling keren, biar gimana pun jg... :3 Cyaaz juga sjak liat Kira pertama kali lngsung jtuh cinta... :D Hahaha. Iya, Kira terlalu cakep, jd binatang2 liar pun ngefans sma dy... :v Wakakaka. Cyaaz waktu mnciptakn mahluk2 lucu di DK juga rasanya pengen pelihara smua... :3

**Kitty:** Hahaha. Sekarang cuma kamu yg muja Athrun, Kitty... Zonny udah berpindah ke lain hati... :v Wah, smua pada blg kyk main game... Syukurlah klo gt... Sana main PS aja gpp! :v Hey, btw... Cyaaz akan menepati janji Cyaaz (soal gambar2 tentang detail DK) padamu, jd ntar ingetin d FB ya! Ntar Cyaaz upload. :D Thank you atas koreksiannya... :)

**Ritsu-ken:** Hehe. Syukurlah kalo suka Chap kemarin, sneng juga bisa menemukan Fans Kira yang lain... ^_^ Kalo Ritsu-san suka Chap kemarin karna bnyk Kira-nya, Ritsu-san akan menyukai Chap ini jg, smoga... Hehe. ^_^ Thank you atas pujiannya. Selamat menikmati... :D

**JinK 1314:** Jenis senjata Kira & Rusty berbeda, senjata Rusty adl cakar besi, sedangkn Kira adl sbuah Katana. Hanya sja SEED mereka sama tipe-nya, yaitu tipe angin. Karena itu mereka sama2 bisa menciptakan pisau angin. Tapi Cyaaz nggak akan memberikan kekuatan sesederhana itu untuk Kira-sama tercinta... :D Tentang masa lalu Athrun... Ceritanya panjang, sngt panjang dan Cyaaz jamin g akn terungkap dlm wktu dekat... ^_^ Soal Romance... Cyaaz g bs mnjanjikan apa-apa... :P

**Jeffrey Simanjuntak Inversy:** Trima kasih atas Review-nya... Soal pairing dan Romance, Cyaaz g bisa kasih tau dan menjanjikan apa2... Jeffrey-san harus cari tau tentang hal itu sendiri dg trus mmbca DK... :P

* * *

_Terima kasih karna udah setia mengikuti Fic ini..._

_Special thanks buat kalian yg udah Review..._

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, **__**Confusing**__**, Hard Word(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer: GS/D Bukan milik Cyaaz…_

_Selamat Membaca…_

* * *

_**Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius**_

**Chapter 09**

* * *

_**Norma PoV**_

Suasana di dalam hutan Aprilius terlihat cukup damai dan tenang. Angin bertiup dengan lembut, menerpa dedaunan dan ranting pohon. Hewan-hewan penghuni hutan juga terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, mulai dari berburu mangsa hingga bermalas-malasan di padang rumput. Namun suasana damai dan tenang tersebut nampaknya gagal mencapai suatu tempat di tengah hutan tersebut. Di mana terdapat sebuah danau yang luas, dikelilingi oleh pepohonan yang cukup rindang.

_Roar…!_

Terlihat seekor _baluer_ raksasa tengah menggeliatkan tubuhnya di dalam air, kemudian mengibaskan ekornya ke depan. Ekor bersisik tajam milik monster tersebut mengarah tepat ke seorang gadis berambut pirang di tepi danau. Sisik-sisik yang keras dan tajam tersebut nyaris melukai gadis bermata _amber_ itu, namun sebuah dinding energi berbentuk kubah muncul dan melindunginya tepat pada waktunya.

"Cagalli! Kau tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara Lacus dari belakang.

Cagalli menoleh, lalu mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu kembali menghadap ke depan dan melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berlari menembus dinding energi yang melindunginya, kemudian meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di bagian bawah ekor monster yang menyerangnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, api langsung keluar dari kedua telapak tangan Cagalli. Kobaran api tersebut menjalar dengan cepat, membakar ekor _baluer_ raksasa di hadapannya. Spontan _baluer_ raksasa itu mengaum, lalu mengangkat ekornya yang mulai terbakar. Kemudian menjatuhkan ekornya ke dalam air untuk memadamkan api yang membakar sisiknya.

Air danau langsung memercik bagaikan hujan di sekitar tepian danau, tempat di mana Lacus dan Cagalli berdiri. Mengetahui apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh sang _baluer_ raksasa tadi, Cagalli menjadi kesal dan mengeratkan giginya.

'_Sial! Kalau begini terus, bagaimana kami bisa mengalahkan monster ini?'_

"Hahaha," terdengar suara dari atas ketinggian. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berdiri di atas seekor _heizel_ berwarna _slate blue_. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengukir seringaian lebar di wajahnya. "Percuma saja kau melakukan itu," ejek Miguel dengan nada menantang. "Kecuali kau bisa langsung membakar seluruh tubuh _baluer_ itu sekaligus."

Mendengar pernyataan barusan, Cagalli hanya bisa semakin mengeratkan giginya. Pemuda itu memang benar. Berapa kali pun Cagalli membakar bagian tubuh _baluer_ itu, monster itu akan mencelupkan bagian tubuhnya yang terbakar ke dalam air. Membuat usaha Cagalli menjadi sia-sia. Seandainya _baluer_ raksasa itu tidak berada di dalam danau.

Karena Cagalli, Lacus dan Miguel sangat berkonsentrasi pada pertarungan mereka, ketiganya tidak menyadari kemunculan seseorang di sisi lain tepian danau. Gumpalan kabut berwarna _dark orchid_ baru saja muncul di atas sebuah batu besar. Kemunculan kabut tersebut merupakan pertanda dari datangnya seseorang.

Seorang pemuda yang muncul dari dalam kabut berwarna _dark orchid_ tadi, kini telah berdiri tegap di atas batu sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang. Pemuda berambut hijau itu segera memfokuskan pandangannya ke dalam pertarungan yang tersaji di depannya. Memperhatikan setiap detil dari pertarungan tersebut untuk dilaporkan kepada pimpinannya.

"Sepertinya Miguel tidak mengalami masalah," gumam pemuda itu. "Bagaimana dengan Rusty?"

Pemuda berambut hijau itu meletakkan kedua jari tangan kanannya di antara kedua alis, lalu ia juga memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sesaat. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, pemuda itu terlihat tersentak dan mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu ia menurunkan jarinya dan membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"Rusty yang malang…" gumam pemuda itu lagi, lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tuan Rau pasti tidak senang mendengar hal ini."

Setelah beberapa saat pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Sepasang mata pemuda itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan seksama. Senyuman kecil tiba-tiba saja terukir di wajah pemuda itu, lalu ia berkata, "Yah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya ikut _bermain_ sebentar."

Dengan itu, tubuh pemuda berambut hijau itu lansung ditelan oleh kabut berwarna _dark orchid_. Kemudian sosoknya menghilang, bersamaan dengan memudarnya kabut tersebut.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan melewati pepohonan. Tangan kanan pemuda itu menggenggam sebuah _Broadsword_ dengan erat. Sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di pinggang kanannya, berusaha menekan pendarahan akibat luka sayat di sisi kanan tubuh pemuda tersebut.

Perlahan namun pasti, pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Walaupun nyeri dan perih yang luar biasa telah ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Walaupun darah terus menetes dari luka sayatan di pinggangnya dan walaupun kepedihan di dalam hatinya masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. Pemuda itu terus melangkah lurus ke arah danau yang terletak ratusan meter di depannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mata _emerald_-nya disuguhi oleh sebuah pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan. Di hadapan pemuda itu, terdapat beberapa bangkai hewan buas yang bergelimpangan di tanah. Bangkai-bangkai hewan tersebut memiliki luka sayat di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka. Darah yang belum sepenuhnya mengering, juga berceceran di sekitar bangkai hewan-hewan tersebut. Nampaknya hewan-hewan tersebut baru saja dibantai oleh sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Sepasang mata _emerald_ milik pemuda itu langsung menyipit, memperhatikan kondisi bangkai-bangkai _groum_ yang ada di hadapannya. "Kira…" gumam pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Athrun langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri tempat di mana teman-temannya berada, dengan langkah yang lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Sepasang mata _sapphire_ tengah mengamati pergerakan seorang gadis berambut pirang di depannya dengan seksama. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut terlihat frustasi, namun ia tetap memberikan perlawanan kepada _baluer_ raksasa yang menyerangnya. Sesekali gadis pirang itu jatuh berlutut di tanah setelah ia menerima serangan dari sang _baluer_ raksasa, namun gadis itu segera berdiri dan kembali berusaha mengalahkan _baluer _raksasa tersebut.

Gadis pemilik sepasang mata _sapphire_ itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia sempat memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sebuah tongkat putih, berhiaskan sebuah permata berwarna biru tua di ujungnya.

"Aku rasa aku harus _melakukannya_," gumam gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Lacus menurunkan tongkat yang sejak tadi ia angkat di depan dadanya. Mata _sapphire_ miliknya kembali menatap Cagalli untuk sesaat, lalu ia mengambil beberapa langkah maju dan kemudian berhenti. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah…" gumam Lacus. Ia kembali mengangkat tongkat miliknya ke depan dada dengan posisi horisontal. "Tolong bantu aku, Eternal."

Lacus memejamkan matanya, kemudian ia membisikkan kalimat mantera. Perlahan-lahan tubuh gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu dikelilingi oleh aura berwarna _light pink_. Rambut panjang gadis itu melambai-lambai, seolah tertiup oleh hembusan angin yang berasal dari bawah tanah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu membuka kedua matanya. Kedua mata itu telah berubah warna, menjadi lebih gelap dan pucat. Sepasang mata itu langsung menatap tajam ke arah _baluer_ raksasa di dalam danau.

"Wahai bintang-bintang di langit PLANT!" seru Lacus, sambil mengangkat tongkatnya sedikit lebih tinggi. "Atas per-, hmmph…"

Kalimat Lacus langsung terhenti, ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang membekap mulutnya. Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat oleh kedua matanya, sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang tidak ia rasakan keberadaannya. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah, Lacus menyadari bahwa ia telah menjatuhkan tongkatnya ke tanah. Gerakannya juga telah terkunci, oleh seseorang yang mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan kanannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Sayang sekali, Lacus Clyne," terdengar suara seseorang. Suara yang tidak asing di telinga Lacus, membuat kedua mata _sapphire_ miliknya melebar seketika. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan _itu_ sekarang."

Sesaat kemudian, kabut berwarna _dark orchid_ tiba-tiba saja muncul. Setelah kabut itu lenyap, sosok telapak tangan yang membekap mulut Lacus, sekaligus orang yang mengunci pergerakan gadis itu langsung terlihat. Seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang telah mengukir sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Pemuda itu telah berdiri tegap, tepat di belakang punggung Lacus.

'_Nicol Amalfi…'_

Lacus langsung meronta untuk membebaskan dirinya, ketika ia mengetahui siapa sosok yang telah berdiri di belakangnya. Gawat, Lacus sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan orang itu. Ia terlalu berkonsentrasi dalam manteranya. Atau mungkin orang itu telah menghilangkan aura keberadaannya, sehingga Lacus tidak bisa merasakan kedatangannya sama sekali.

Yang mana pun sama saja, yang jelas saat ini Lacus benar-benar dalam bahaya. Belum lagi Cagalli terlihat mulai kelelahan dalam menghadapi _baluer_ raksasa di hadapannya. Gadis pirang itu kini terlihat tengah berlutut di tanah dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

'_Cagalli…'_

Gadis yang dipanggil Lacus dalam benaknya tersebut tengah berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Mata _amber_-nya menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah _baluer_ raksasa yang masih merendam sebagian tubuhnya di dalam danau. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran, mungkin gadis itu benar-benar kehabisan tenaga.

"Sial!" gumam Cagalli, gadis berambut pirang itu mengeratkan giginya. "Seandainya aku bisa menggunakan GUNDAM-ku."

Sesaat kemudian, akhirnya Cagalli berhasil berdiri tegap dengan bertumpu pada kedua kakinya. Gadis itu masih menatap lurus ke arah sang _baluer_ raksasa di depannya, berusaha memikirkan sebuah cara yang tepat untuk menaklukkan monster itu. Saat itulah tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu, ia teringat akan keberadaan seorang temannya yang sejak tadi bertarung bersama dengan dirinya.

Seketika itu juga, Cagalli menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Mata _amber_-nya langsung melebar, ketika ia mendapati Lacus telah disekap oleh seorang pemuda berambut hijau.

"La-," panggilan Cagalli terputus, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu telah melilit tubuhnya. Saat ia menyadarinya, rupanya perutnya telah dililit oleh ekor besar sang _baluer_ raksasa di belakangnya.

Tanpa sempat melakukan perlawanan, tubuh Cagalli telah terlilit sepenuhnya. Kedua tangannya juga ikut terlilit, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Dalam sekejap tubuh mungil gadis bermata _amber_ itu langsung terangkat ke udara. Sang_ baluer_ raksasa telah mengangkat tubuh Cagalli, mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sial…" geram Cagalli di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang sesak karena lilitan ekor sang _baluer_ yang sangat kuat di tubuhnya.

Mengamati pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya, mata _sapphire_ milik Lacus mulai digenangi air mata. Di saat temannya dalam bahaya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Gerakannya terkunci, ia sama sekali tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya. Meskipun ia telah meronta dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya, namun kekuatannya tidak sanggup menandingi kekuatan pemuda yang mengunci gerakannya.

"Hahaha, cepat bunuh dia!" seru Miguel. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sejak tadi hanya mengamati pertarungan yang melibatkan Cagalli dan hewan peliharaannya dari atas ketinggian. Ia sangat menikmati pertarungan yang ia saksikan, sampai-sampai ia juga tidak menyadari kedatangan rekannya, Nicol Amalfi.

"Sial…!" teriak Cagalli. Ia sempat mencoba mengeluarkan api dari telapak tangannya, namun langsung terhenti ketika _baluer_ raksasa yang menangkapnya, melilit tubuhnya semakin erat. Membuat nafas gadis berambut pirang itu semakin sesak.

Perlahan-lahan _baluer_ raksasa itu mendekatkan tubuh Cagalli ke wajahnya. Mengendus-endus gadis yang telah siap ia santap untuk sesaat. Kemudian Cagalli menyadari bahwa jarak di antara dirinya dan gigi taring raksasa milik sang _baluer_ raksasa hanya tersisa beberapa senti meter lagi.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" terdengar suara dari kejauhan. Membuat semua orang tersentak, termasuk sang _baluer_ raksasa yang telah membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar.

_Slash…!_

Sebuah pisau angin tiba-tiba saja melintas di hadapan mata Cagalli. Seketika itu juga, pisau itu berhasil menggores rahang sang _baluer_ raksasa. Membuat sang _baluer_ raksasa mengaum kesakitan sambil mengibaskan ekornya, menghempaskan tubuh Cagalli ke tepian danau dengan cukup keras.

Dengan tubuh yang lemas dan bergetar hebat, Cagalli berusaha untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendapati sosok seorang pemuda tengah berjalan perlahan dari arah hutan. Kondisi pemuda itu tidaklah baik, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka. Bahu, perut, kaki serta pelipis pemuda itu telah mengucurkan darah. Bahkan mata kanan pemuda itu telah keruh karena air matanya telah bercampur dengan darah yang mengalir masuk.

"Kira…" panggil Cagalli dengan susah payah, sepasang mata _amber_-nya kini telah digenangi air mata.

Pemuda yang ia panggil namanya, sempat menoleh ke arahnya, memastikan kondisi gadis berambut pirang itu. Ketika ia selesai, ia langsung memfokuskan pandangan mata _amethyst_-nya ke arah sang _baluer_ raksasa. Walaupun kaki kirinya telah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa, namun pemuda itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Walaupun ia harus berjalan dengan pincang, ia tetap melangkah perlahan ke tepian danau.

'_Aku harus melindunginya…'_

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu perlahan-lahan mengangkat pedangnya, kemudian mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus bisa menaklukkan monster di hadapannya. Meskipun nyawa adalah taruhannya, ia harus melindungi gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ck, ck, ck. Tidak kusangka dia bisa mengalahkan _seisn-seisn_ yang kukirim," gumam Miguel. "Tapi dia bisa apa dengan kondisinya yang sudah seperti itu?"

Di tempat lain, Lacus juga telah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kira. Ia menyadari kondisi tubuh Kira yang sangat mengenaskan. Membuat air mata gadis berambut panjang itu pada akhirnya menetes, membasahi kedua pipinya. Sementara itu, Nicol juga memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah pemuda bermata _amethyst_ tersebut. Ia memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya itu dengan seksama.

_Roar…!_

Setelah mengaum cukup keras, sang _baluer_ raksasa langsung menjulurkan kepalanya, melesat cepat ke arah Kira. Beruntunglah pemuda berambut cokelat itu masih sempat menghindar, sehingga tidak terkena serangan sang monster. Ketika taring sang monster menancap di tanah dan tersangkut, Kira mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk balik menyerang.

Kira menghunus pedangnya, lalu menusukkannya di sisi kiri leher sang monster. Membuat sang monster mengucurkan darah segar dan spontan mengaum kesakitan. Setelah itu sang _baluer_ raksasa langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menghantam tubuh Kira dengan keras, membuat pemuda bermata _amethyst_ itu terhempas hingga punggungnya menghantam sebuah batu besar.

Darah langsung menyembur dari mulut pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Berkali-kali ia memuntahkan darahnya sendiri sambil berlutut di tanah, sementara sang _baluer_ raksasa telah menggeliatkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan terakhirnya.

Kira sempat mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam ke arah sang _baluer_. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah lain, di mana seorang gadis berambut pirang masih tersungkur di tanah. Mata _amber_ gadis itu menatap lurus ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan khawatir. Air mata telah mengalir deras, membasahi pipi gadis itu.

Seketika itu juga, mata _amethyst_ Kira melebar. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya juga telah menetes. Tidak bisa, ia tidak boleh mati di sini. Masih ada seseorang yang harus ia lindungi, masih ada hal yang harus ia lakukan. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu benar-benar tidak boleh berakhir di sini.

Kira mengeratkan giginya, lalu menggenggam erat pedang miliknya. Dengan air mata yang terus menetes, ia berusaha berdiri tegap dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa di dalam tubuhnya. Mata _amethyst_-nya kini menatap sang _baluer_ yang telah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang dirinya.

Dengan tangan serta tubuh yang bergetar, pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggenggam pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bersiap menghadapi apa pun yang akan datang menghampirinya. Walaupun kemungkinan baginya untuk bertahan sangatlah kecil, namun ia telah menetapkan hatinya. Ia tidak akan mundur, tidak selangkah pun.

'_Karena aku ingin dan harus melindunginya…'_

Dan dalam sekejap, sang _baluer_ menerkam pemuda bermata _amethyst_ itu. Disaksikan oleh empat pasang mata. Dua pasang mata yang dipenuhi dengan air mata, dan dua pasang mata lainnya yang dipenuhi kepuasan.

"KIRA…!" teriak Cagalli, ketika mata _amber_-nya menyaksikan peristiwa yang terjadi di depannya.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

'_Apa ini?'_

'_Sesuatu mengalir di sekitar badanku.'_

_Perlahan-lahan sepasang mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata yang tidak lagi jernih, namun tetap bercahaya. Sepasang mata amethyst yang selalu memancarkan cahaya kelembutan hati sang pemilik mata tersebut._

'_Angin?'_

_Kira merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan terombang-ambing di suatu tempat. Ketika ia membuka matanya sepenuhnya, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah berada di suatu tempat yang tidak ia kenali. Tempat di mana hanya terdapat gumpalan-gumpalan kabut perak di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya merasakan hembusan angin yang lembut, hembusan angin yang bertiup dari berbagai arah menerpa seluruh tubuhnya._

"_Wah, wah…" tiba-tiba saja Kira mendengar sebuah suara, Suara bariton yang terkesan bijaksana._

_Kira langsung bangkit dari posisinya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya yang masih sedikit kabur ke segala arah. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang menjadi sumber suara barusan, sesosok mahluk besar yang tengah duduk di samping kiri pemuda berambut cokelat itu._

"_K-kau…?" mata amethyst Kira melebar seketika. Mahluk yang ada di sampingnya saat ini ukurannya sangatlah besar, tingginya mencapai 25 meter atau bahkan lebih._

_Mahluk besar berwarna perak keabu-abuan tersebut menarik kedua sisi mulutnya ke atas, mungkin ia tengah mengukir sebuah senyuman saat ini. Sesaat kemudian mahluk itu membentangkan kedua sayapnya, lalu mengangkat lehernya untuk mengangkat kepalanya._

"_Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan tekadmu?" tanya mahluk itu._

_Kira masih terdiam, ia masih takjub dengan kehadiran sosok mahluk raksasa yang mengajaknya berbicara. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan bertemu mahluk seperti ini. Mata amethyst-nya bertatapan langsung dengan mata light goldenrod sang naga raksasa di hadapannya._

"_Anak muda! Aku tanya sekali lagi," suara naga tersebut akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan Kira. "Apa kau yakin dengan tekadmu?"_

_Kira masih tetap terdiam membisu, ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh naga raksasa di hadapan matanya._

"_Aku bertanya padamu, Anak muda!" seru sang naga, sepertinya mahluk itu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Apa kau yakin dengan tekadmu untuk melindungi orang yang penting bagimu?"_

_Mendengar kalimat itu, Kira langsung tersentak dan spontan ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan yang tersirat di dalam sorot mata amethyst-nya. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu benar-benar serius dengan tekadnya. Ia akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi orang yang sangat berharga baginya._

_Naga raksasa di hadapan Kira kembali mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, matanya menyipit dan kedua sisi mulutnya tertarik ke atas. Sesaat kemudian naga itu mengangkat kepalanya lebih tinggi sambil mengepakkan kedua sayapnya, menciptakan hembusan angin kencang di sekitarnya._

"_Baiklah… Jika memang seperti itu," ujar sang naga sambil menatap Kira. "Pergi dan lindungilah dia! Aku akan mendampingimu."_

_Dengan itu, seluruh tubuh sang naga langsung diselimuti oleh cahaya perak. Cahaya yang sangat terang hingga menyilaukan kedua mata Kira, mengharuskan pemuda berambut cokelat itu menutup kedua mata amethyst-nya untuk sesaat. Ketika ia menutup matanya, Kira merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Hembusan angin itu seolah mampu menembus masuk ke dalam tubuhnya._

'_Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

_Sesaat kemudian Kira mendengar sesuatu, kedua telinganya mendengar suara bisikan dari seseorang. Walaupun bisikan itu terdengar sangat lemah, namun Kira masih bisa menangkap setiap kata yang ia dengar. Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya telah mengucapkan beberapa kata terakhir yang ia dengar._

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

"Kira…" suara Cagalli terdengar lirih, memanggil-manggil nama itu. Gadis berambut pirang itu masih bertahan di posisinya, setelah ia menyaksikan peristiwa menyakitkan yang baru saja terjadi. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya, menghantamkannya ke tanah berkali-kali. Air mata terus mengalir deras dari kedua mata _amber_-nya.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kira tidak boleh mati! Kira tidak mungkin akan mati dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sini! Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Cagalli mengeratkan giginya, hatinya saat ini telah dipenuhi oleh rasa sedih, marah dan benci. Sedikit demi sedikit, kemarahan dan kebencian itu semakin menumpuk. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan telah diselimuti oleh aura tipis berwarna keemasan.

_Blast!_

Cagalli tersentak kaget, lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan apa yang tengah terjadi. Mata _amber_-nya menatap lurus ke tempat di mana kepala sang _baluer_ berada, tepat di tempat _baluer_ tersebut menerkam sosok Kira. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah pusaran angin besar tiba-tiba saja muncul di tempat itu, menghempaskan kepala serta tubuh sang _baluer_ raksasa masuk ke dalam air danau.

Mata _amber_ Cagalli melebar seketika, kedua mata gadis itu mendapati sesosok pemuda tengah berdiri tegap, tepat di balik pusaran angin yang baru saja muncul. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat dan sepasang mata _amethyst_ yang indah, walaupun sebelah matanya telah keruh oleh darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Ki-Kira…?" gumam Cagalli. Ia hanya membeku sambil menatap sosok Kira, yang ternyata masih hidup. Pemuda itu bahkan terlihat lebih gagah dan berkharisma dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berdiri tegap di tempatnya. Ia menggenggam sebuah _Katana_ berwarna _dim gray_ di tangan kanannya, sebuah _Katana_ yang panjangnya mencapai 75 senti meter. Pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini juga telah berganti, ia telah mengenakan sebuah _cape_ berwarna _royal blue_ yang panjangnya mencapai pangkal paha si pemuda.

Di pinggang pemuda tersebut telah melingkar sebuah _leather sword belt_ berwarna cokelat keemasan, di dadanya juga telah melingkar sebuah _leather baldric_ berwarna _saddle brown_ secara horisontal. Tubuh pemuda tersebut telah dibalut oleh sebuah _tunic_ lengan panjang berwarna putih, dengan garis hitam di bagian pergelangan tangannya. Pemuda itu mengenakan celana katun bergaya abad pertengahan berwarna cokelat tua. Sebagai sentuhan akhirmya, sebuah jubah berwarna _indian red_ yang panjangnnya mencapai mata kakinya telah melingkar dikerah leher_ cape_ yang tidak terlipat.

Sepasang mata _amethyst_ milik pemuda yang kini terlihat bagaikan seorang kesatria pada abad pertengahan itu menatap lurus ke depan, menatap sosok sang _baluer_ raksasa yang baru saja mengeluarkan dan mengangkat kepalanya dari dalam air danau.

_Roar…!_

Kira mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada _Katana_ miliknya, lalu ia mengangkat _Katana_ tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke _baluer_ di hadapannya.

"Tunjukkan hembusan anginmu padaku, Freedom!"

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T – B – C**

* * *

_Kamus Kecil:_

_**- Cape:**__ Sebuah mantel tanpa lengan._

_**- Leather Baldric:**__ Sebuah sabuk hias yang disampirkan di bahu atau di dada._

* * *

_So, gimana dengan Chap ini?_

_Kira akan menunjukkan kekuatannya di Chap depan... _:D

_Oya, kalo kalian kurang bisa membayangkan detail (mulai dari senjata, kostum para char di saat biasa ataupun saat dalam SEED Mode) kalian bisa hubungi Cyaaz via FB (lihat di halaman profil Cyaaz)..._

_Nanti Cyaaz akan tunjukkan beberapa gambar yang bisa membantu kalian membayangkan setting dari Fic ini... _:D

* * *

_PS: Selamat Merayakan HUT Kemerdekaan Indonesia tercinta... :D_

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**17082013**


End file.
